The Lady of KIHS
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: Hinata sangat cantik dan populer se KIHS dan di rebutkan oleh akatsuki yang merupakan sekumpulan pria tampan dan berkuasa di KIHS, mereka berlomba mendapatkan hati sang Lady, namun di tengah semua pria sibuk mendekatinya, ada seorang pria yang tidak menyukainya dan bahkan sangat membencinya, ia mencap sang lady seorang playgirl yg hanya mempermainkan hati kakaknya
1. Chapter 1

"The Ladies of KIHS"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Lipstik berwarna Natural itu tampak indah melekat di bibir tipisnya, sedikit polsan bedak dan ulasan blush-on yang tidak terlalu berlebih membuatnya tampil feminim, cantik sangat cantik, bermake-up namun minimalis dan tidak mencolok, seragam yang tidak terlalu kebesaran dan terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang bisa di bilang perfect. Rambut nya lebih sering terurai sepinggang dengan poni rata yang menjadi ciri khas the lady top of Konoha International High School.

..

Melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya menampakan waktu menunjukan pukul 6.30 am. , masih cukup pagi untuknya turun dari mobil mewah berwarna lavender yang kini di kemudikannya kemana-mana. Suasana sekolah yang masih sepi membuatnya enggan untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya, ia asik mengotak-atik ponsel yang telah 10 menit menemaninya berada di dalam mobil sampai keasikannya terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobilnya, ia hanya tersenyum palsu melihat salah satu ketua genk Akastsuki yang kini menggodanya. Perlahan ia turunkan kaca mobilnya, sekedar untuk menyapa tak masalah fikirnya.

"Ohayou Hime."

Kembali Hinata memasang senyum palsunya yang bisa melelehkan hati kaum adam yang melihatnya.

"Ohayou Pain-kun." Dan kenapa juga sarapan pagi ini harus melihat pria bertindik banyak dan terkenal brutal seantero sekolah, semoga bukan awal pagi yang buruk, umpatnya dalam hati.

"go on now?" Pain menggoda Hinata kembali dengan gaya so cool nya, dan tanpa dia sadari itu membuat sang Hime ini justru enek se enek eneknya..

Cukup satu senyuman menandakan iya, dan dengan senang hati ketua rockstar sekolah itu pun mengawal Hinata memasuki kelasnya.

...

Hinata amat sangat tidak nyaman berada di samping pemuda yang merupakan kakak kelasnya di tingkat III, memang sebenarnya Pain memiliki wajah tampan,tinggi, di segani banyak orang dan ketua Akatsuki yang merupakan genk paling populer dengan ke aksisan dan ke gantengan para anggotanya, mereka yang menjadi anggota Akatsuki adalah, Pain Yahiko, Itachi Uchiha dan Akasuna no Sasori. Meski hanya terdiri dari tiga orang, namun ke aksisan mereka sangat tinggi dan bahkan semua penghuni KIHS ini memuja mereka dan tidak ada yang berani menentang, Pain menyukai Hinata dari sejak Hinata menginjak KIHS, namun tak di sangka ke dua sahabatnya yang merupakan anggota akatsuki yang ia dirikan juga menyukai wanita yang sama. Hal ini menjadikan Hinata populer di tingkat pertama ia menginjakan kakinya di KIHS, belum lagi Sabaku no Gaara yang merupakan teman seangkatannya di tingkat II dan merupakan ketua Osis di sekolah itu juga menyukai Hinata, sungguh entah pakai pelet apa Hyuuga Heirees ini, seolah kaum adam bisa masuk ke dalam Hipnotisnya meski hanya sekali pandang.

...

"Arigatou Pain-kun."

Pain hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menaikan satu jempolnya, Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Pain yang tebar pesona padanya dan berlebihan.

...

Waktu terus berjalan, dan jam istirahat pun berbunyi, semua penghuni kelas berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka untuk mengisi perut yang lapar. Hinata, meski bisa di bilang berasal dari keluarga Ningrat dan kaya raya, namun ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktu istrahatnya di kantin, dia sosok yang menyukai ketenangan. Di ambilnya kotak bento yang telah disiapkan Maid untuk bekalnya hari ini, dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas untuk bersantai-santai di taman belakang yang jarang di huni pelajar lain.

...

Ada saatnya dimana berfikir ia harus mencari tenpat makan yang baru ketika ia melihat sosok manusia berambut merah tengah asik menggulung tikar disana, tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, sang pria yang melihat kedatangan Hinata segera melambaikan tangannya, mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama, yah,, mau bagaimana lagi, meski terkenal cantik, Hinata merupakan cewek paling baik tak salah jika semua orang mengaguminya. Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pria duduk, senyum palsu kembali ia suguhkan untuk temannya yang juga tergila-gila akan pesonanya dan pantang menyerah menyatakan cinta walau Hinata berulang kali menolaknya.

"bukankah jika berdua akan lebih baik?" Hinata hanya tersenyum sipu sambil memasukan satu-persatu onigirinya.

"tumben sekali Sasori-kun tidak bersama akatsuki?" mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan hanya di balas desahan nafas oleh Sasori.

"aku sengaja, meluangkan waktuku untuk makan siang bersamamu, Hime."

Kembali Hinata tersenyum, "bagaimana jika mereka mencarimu?"

Sasori mengambil botol minumannya dan meneguknya perlahan. "biarkan saja."

"jika kau di keluarkan?"

"tidak akan."

"percaya diri sekali."

Sasori terkekeh, "karena sangat sulit mencari orang yang memiliki wajah imut sepertiku, bukan begitu kan, Hime.?"

"kau sangat senang memuji dirimu sendiri, Sasori-kun."

"karena kau tak pernah memujiku."

Hinata tertawa geli. Ia mencubit pipi Sasori. "you're so babyface man"

.glek

"eh? Sasori-kun?"

Pandangan gelap dan langsung buyar, seolah raganya melayang diangkasa sana, Sasori pingsan ketika Hinata memujinya. Dan yahh.. ini membuat Hinata cukup kesulitan untuk membawanya ke ruang UKS.

...

**#Manshion Uchiha**

Sasuke dengan malas merapihkan baju-baju nya ke dalam lemari berpintu dua yang cukup besar di dalam kamarnya. Kepindahannya secara mendadak dari sekolahnya di London karena ia kerap kalli membuat onar dan di Droup Out dari sekolah elit itu membuatnya di transfer kembali ke Jepang atas titahan Fugaku. Jenius memang, namun berandalan ya tetap berandalan sama halnya seperti Itachi yang di tendang beberapa tahun lalu dari Amerika University karena banyak membuat masalah disana.

"khu.. khu.. khuu."

Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi malas, Itachi puas menertawakan Sasuke karena bernasib sama dengannya.

"kau sama denganku baka Outoto, kau mengikuti jejak ku, sungguh benar-benar adik yang sangat mewarisi sifat kejantananku."

What the Hell? Apa nya yang jantan pikirnya, Sasuke hanya berdecih sebal. "jika mereka tidak selalu memancing keributan denganku, aku pun tak akan membuat keributan disana Baka."

Itachi kembali terkekeh, "kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan kan?"

"Hn."

"besok kau akan satu sekolah denganku, kau tau aku sangat populer disana."

Tidak tertarik dengan celotehan Itachi, Sasuke terus bergelut dengan baju-bajunya yang terbilang amat sangat banyak.

"Sasuke-sama, biarkan kamar anda saya yang merapihkannya."

Sasuke menatap sang maid sejenak, ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

...

"Dan ini, pakailah buku-buku pelajaran bekas ku dulu, besok kau bisa mencarinya di toko buku." Sasuke mengambil dan mengamati beberapa buku-buku yang di berikan Itachi, ia membuka beberapa halamannya yang telah banyak di isi jawaban. Dan sepertinya ia harus segera mencari buku yang sama sepulang sekolah besok, sungguh sangat merepotkan pikirnya.

Sasuke mengamati beberapa piagam yang di raih Itachi ketika masih bersekolah di Amerika, memang kedua Uchiha ini sangat Jenius, namun untuk apa jika kelakuannya berandalan, kasar, dan tidak peduli sesama, Ironis memang namun begitulah kenyataannya. Kembali Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat ia melihat foto wanita bersurai indigo yang di pajang di sebelah foto Itachi, perlahan Sasuke mengambil Frame berukuran 5x6 inci itu dan mengamatinya diam.

"cantik bukan?"

Suara maskulin Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya berdecih sambil menaruh kembali fotonya. "kekasihmu eh?"

Itachi terkekeh, "belum, masih tahap pendekatan." Sasuke hanya terkekeh, seolah merendahkan. "kau yang mendekatinya? Bukankah biasanya wanita yang mendekatimu?"

"khu.. khu..khuu dia berbeda baka, kau akan tergila-gila padanya jika kau bertemu dengannya, dia seperti magnet yang bisa menarik hati setiap orang yang melihatnya."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh, mengabaikan perkataan Itachi yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

"mau kemana Baka Outoto?"

"tidur."

Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Itachi, rasa kantuk di deranya, dan rasa kantuknya terasa karena celotehan Itachi yang membuatnya terus menguap ketika Itachi terus memuja wanita bersurai Indigo yang di lihatnya di foto yang berada di meja Itachi beberapa menit lalu. Besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Jepang, tak ingin memiliki cap BadBoy lagi Sasuke memasang weker untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari menghindari keterlambatan yang sering ia lakukan di London.

...

...

..

**TBC**

**Yosh.. silahkan review nyaaaa... ini adalah request from "****IndigOnyx" arigatou untuk sumbangan ide nya.. meskipun rada aneh dan gaje hihihiii... saya tetap menanti Review kalian ..**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Ladies of KIHS"

by: Lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok.. tik.. tok.. Kriiiinnnggggggg...!

...

Sasuke menggeliat malas, ia meraba-raba benda berdering yang membangunkan tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mematikan alarm dan perlahan membuka kedua onyx nya dan betapa terkejutnya sang pemuda raven ini ketika melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka 7

...

Sasuke berdecih... "Sial.." Umpatnya, ia melempar wekernya kasar, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meluncur menuju kamar mandi. Sungguh pagi yang buruk untuknya hari ini, untunglah ia telah menyiapkan buku-buku serta peralatan sekolahnya tadi malam, selesai merapihkan diri ia menyambar tas nya dan menjatuhkan secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah pesan. Takut jika itu sebuah pesan penting Sasuke memungutnya dan membacanya cepat.

"kejutaaann baka Outoto.. semoga pagi ini menyenangkan untukmu."

Sasuke meremas kertas menyebalkan itu dan melemparnya sembarang, terjawab sudah misteri keterlambatannya bangun pagi ini yang di sebabkan oleh Itachi mengubah settingan wekernya.

...

"Tch... Siaaalll... Baka Aniki !"

Sasuke menendang ban mobil nya yang kempes kesal, ia melihat kembali secarik kertas yang menempel di kaca mobilnya "khukhu.. ini merupakan awal ospekmu memasuki keanggotaan Akatsuki, olahraga pagi bukan suatu hal yang buruk bukan? Ganbatene Outoto."

Siapa juga yang ingin memasuki genk bodoh itu, pikirnya. ia bersumpah jika bertemu dengan Itachi hari ini, ia akan memukul, menendang, membanting dan bahkan menjambak atau menggunting rambutnya yang indah. Maklum perawatan, secara Uchiha gitu, kaya raya sepanjang abad, masa ganteng-ganteng ketombean, kan gak lucu.

..

Terimakasih untuk Itachi yang sukses membuatnya susah di hari pertamanya sekolah, Tsunade menghukum Sasuke dengan menyuruhnya membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah, mau tak mau Sasuke menuruti keinginan sang kepala sekolah seksi itu, untunglah para siswa dan siswi KIHS tengah berada di kelas sehingga reputasi Uchihanya tidak hancur di muka umum.

...

"sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"dengan toilet wanita juga?"

Sasuke menatap Tsunade datar. "dasar nenek keparat." Umpatnya, tanpa banyak bicara ia kembali mengambil peralatan kebersihan dan mengunjungi toilet wanita untuk siap ia bersihkan.

"Damn.. !"

...

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

Brakkk !

Dengan cepat Sasuke mambanting kembali pintunya, pikirannya masih bergelut dengan pemandangan indah yang baru saja di lihatnya, bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka ketika akan mengenakan seragam sangat terekspos di mata onyx Sasuke. sungguh malang sang pengeran tampan kita yang satu ini dan sepertinya memang dewi fortuna sedang tak di pihaknya sekarang, namun pemandangan indah barusan membuatnya berfikir bahwa ini imbalan dari hukumannya pagi ini. Merasa seseorang akan keluar dari dalam toilet ia segera kembali memajang wajah datar dengan posisi menyender di dinding koridor toilet yang sepi.

"Kau mesuuummm.. apa yang kau lihat tadi hah?"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang di hadapanya malas, ia memperhatikan sosok wanita yang sedang emosi di depannya, seringai terukir di wajah tampannya ketika menyadari bahwa wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya merupakan wanita di foto yang dilihatnya di kamar Itachi semalam.

"kulitmu putih,mulus, dada yang cukup besar dengan ukuran bra yang pas, tali nya tipis berwarna hitam,bermotif love dengan,-"

"cukup... !"

Hinata mengepal tangannya kuat, ia benar-benar kesal pada pria asing yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Plaaaakkkkk !

Sasuke hanya berdecih kesal saat tangan mulus Hinata menampar pipinya.

"akan ku laporkan pada Tsunade-sensei."

"laporkan saja."

"kau,-"

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata Sasuke memasuki toilet wanita untuk segera di bersihkannya sebelum jam istirahat tiba. Kesal karena Sasuke mengabaikannya Hinata menghentakan kakinya dan berlari menuju kelasnya cepat.

...

Hinata mengaduk-ngaduk bentonya tanpa memakannya sedikit pun, ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat nafsu makannya hilang, di tambah lagi dengan ketiga pria tampan yang saat ini menemani makan siangnya yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Tak bisa mengusir begitu saja karena taman ini juga bukan miliknya Hinata berfikir untuk segera mencari tempat persembunyian baru untuk istirahatnya dan tidak di ketahui Akatsuki.

"kau kenapa Hime?" Hinata hanya memandang Pain bosan, tanpa menjawab ia hanya mengerlingkan bola matanya malas.

"makanlah, jika tidak makan kau sakit Hime, atau mau aku suapi?"

"Arigatou Sasori-kun, aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?" Ucap Itachi,Sasori dan Pain bersamaan.

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar ketiga temannya yang begitu kompak.

"Arigatou Pain-kun,Ita-kun,Saso-kun, aku bisa sendiri, kalian lanjutkan saja makannya."

"TIDAK.!"

Kembali Hinata tertawa mendengar mereka berkata bersamaan lagi.

"biar aku yang mengantarmu Hinata." Itachi segera berdiri dan langkahnya di hentikan Sasori, "makananmu belum habis Itachi, Hime naiklah ke punggungku, biarkan aku menggendongmu." "Sasori, kau melupakan keberadaanku, kau lupa jika aku adalah ketua eh? "Hime, ayo." Uluran tangan Pain di tepis Itachi kasar. "jika kau ketua lalu kenapa?".

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bosan dengan pertengkaran bodoh yang selalu meributkannya. "Sudahlah hei, berhenti."

.Hening...

"daripada jadi ribut seperti ini, aku pergi sendiri saja."

"Tidak bisa...!" kompak sekali, Hinata meringis karena mereka kini terlihat menyeramkan di mata lavendernya.

Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"baiklah, ku akui kalian sangat kompak, tapi tidak lucu juga jika kalian semua mengikutiku ke UKS dan membuat keributan disana. Untuk itu biar semuanya merasa adil, bagaimana jika kita tebak-tebakan?siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, maka dia lah yang akan mengantarku ke ruang UKS.

"jangan becanda Hime, sebuah soal akan terjawab cepat oleh Itachi."

Pain menggerutu, sedangkan Itachi hanya berdecih sebal.

"sudahlah, kertas gunting batu saja." Hinata tersenyum mendapati ide Sasori yang menurutnya bagus. "setuju Sasori-kun, ayo.."

"Kertas,gunting,batu...!" teriaknya bersamaan.

"Yosh.." Itachi berseru senang, ia dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk di bawanya ke UKS.

..

...

Sasuke berjalan malas menelusuri koridor yang ramai karena jam istirahat masih berlangsung, tatapan mata dari para sisiwi membuatnya sangat risih, tak sedikit dari mereka yang bersikap agresif dan merengek meminta kenalan dan mengajak bertukar nomor telepon, ia tidak tau harus bersyukur atau mengumpat mempunyai wajah tampan dan perfeksionis seperti ini, yang jelas baginya semua wanita dengan tatapan pemburu ini membuatnya sangat membosankan.

Kedua onyxnya menyipit saat dilihatnya Itachi tengah menggandeng lengan wanita yang menamparnya tadi pagi.

"Hei.. Baka Outoto, bagaimana hari pertamamu eh?" pertanyaan Itachi membuatnya ingin sekalli memukulnya saat ini juga.

Hinata mulai bingung dengan Itachi yang memanggil Sasuke Outoto dan kalau di lihat muka kedua nya memang sangat mirip.

"Itachi-kun, kau mengenal orang ini?"

"ohyaa Hime, aku lupa, kenalkan, dia adalah adik kesayanganku, dia satu angkatan denganmu dan ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah disini. Sasuke, dia adalah wanita yang semalam kau lihat di foto, namanya Hinata Hyuuga."

Dengan tampang sok polos dan seolah tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata hanya berdecih kesal, ia menepis tangan Sasuke kasar, membuat Itachi mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"kenapa Hime? Ada masalah dengannya?"

"tanya saja padanya."

Merasa raut wajah Hinata masam Itachi menatap Sasuke intens, ada yang tak beres pikirnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa?"

"entahlah."

Sasuke dengan santai berkata seraya pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan juga Hinata, "ada apa sebenarnya?" Itachi mulai bingung, ia bertanya kembali pada wanita bersurai indigo yang ada di sampingnya. Hinata hanya menatap Itachi kesal, dan tanpa menjawab ia pun meninggalkan Itachi sendiri memasuki ruang UKS.

...

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia merasa sangat pusing hari ini, pertama dengan kejadian pagi tadi di toilet bersama Sasuke, kedua dengan Akatsuki yang selalu membuntutinya dan membuat ribut, ketiga dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali cuek dan bahkan tidak meminta maaf padanya sama sekali setelah melihat tubuh seksinya, "ohh.. shitt.. mimpi apa aku tadi malam, rasanya hari ini sangat sangat menyebalkan bagiku."

Hinata kembali membuka irish lavendernya saat di rasakannya sentuhan tangan membelai rambutnya, "Ita-kun, pergilah, aku sangat menginginkan istirahat." Hinata berkata di balik selimutnya, "Gomene Hinata-chan." Hinata membelalakan matanya di balik selimut saat ia menyadari bahwa bukanlah Itachi yang baru saja membelai kepalanya. "Gaara-kun." Lirihnya dengan membuka selimutnya perlahan. Merasa namanya di panggil Gaara berbalik, ia menatap Hinata yang memandangnya dengan matanya yang menyipit, silau dari jendela yang masuk melalui jendela UKS.

Gaara menutup jendela UKS dengan tirai, "lebih baik kan?" ucapnya sambil mendekati Hinata yang kini tengah duduk diatas kasur UKS berwarna serba putih. Hinata tersenyum, "Arigatou Gaara-kun."

...

"yah ada apa Sasuke?" Kakashi menghentikan acara mengajarnya saat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba.

"izin ke toilet." Tanpa mendengar izin Kakashi Sasuke meninggalkan kelasnya begitu saja, Kakashi hanya menatap Sasuke malas, sungguh benar-benar cloningan dari Itachi pikirnya.

...

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Hinata tengah asik berdua dengan Gaara di ruang UKS, apalahi ketika Gaara merapihkan poni Hinata dan membelai pipi Hinata sesekali membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal, tadi dia bersama Itachi, sekarang bersama pemuda berambut merah yang tak di kenalnya, berduaan di ruang UKS dan dengan tirai yang di tutup dan pintu yang di buka sedikit, apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Dan bukannya seharusnya ini adalah jam belajar, lalu? Mengapa mereka malah berduaan di ruangan sepi dan tertutup seperti itu? Sejuta pertanyaan membelenggu di kepala Sasuke sekarang, ia bahkan sangat tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Itachi menyukai perempuan seperti itu.

Klik.

Sasuke mengambil foto kemesraan Hinata bersama Gaara di ruang UKS. Ia menyeringai evil ketika berhasil mengambil gambar dua sejoli yang di lihatnya tanpa menggunakan blitz.

"Baka Aniki, kau harus melihatnya."

..

...

..

..

..

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou untuk semua yang telah review Rosecchi, Kirei Murasaki, Bonbon 0330, , Nivellia Yumie, avamura, lightning chrome, dan saya sangat berterimakasih sekali pada avamura yang telah menemukan beberapa kata aneh janggal dan bahkan tak seharusanya ada, hehehh.. arigatou untuk perhatiannya sangat berarti sekali, tapi belum saya perbaiki, males hihiii insya allah kalau ada waktu saya perbaiki, arigatou untuk semuanya Gomenasai jika menemukan Typo kan sudah di warning dari awal hehehee,, saya males baca ulang soalnya.. Yosh,, see u the next chap. **

**Arigatougozaimasata ~Lavenderviolletta**


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_Pre Menstruation Syindrome_, hal itu lah yang membuat Hinata merasa sangat lemas hari ini, beruntunglah tadi Gaara mau mengantarnya pulang dengan membawakan mobilnya, Hinata memang mempunyai kondisi kesehatan yang kurang baik, dia menderita penyakit Anemia , wajar bila setiap kali datang bulan melanda dirinya ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, dan bahkan memilih untuk izin tidak hadir sekolah selama tiga hari.

..

**^Back to KIHS***

Akatsuki bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk di parkiran KIHS saat melihat mobil lavender Hinata memasuki area parkir, dengan siap ketiganya berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri menyambut kembali datangnya sang Lady.

Kekecewaan di landa Akatsuki saat yang keluar dari dalam mobil ternyata adalah sang ketua osis KIHS, sungguh bukan manusia ini lah yang di harapkan mereka, Gaara hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah laku Akatsuki yang menurutnya bodoh. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada seorang supir suruhan Hinata, mobil berwarna lavender itupun belalu meninggalkan parkiran.

Raut ketiga pria tampan yang kini berada di hadapannya nampak tak bersahabat, namun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Gaara hanya membalas tatapan mereka datar.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Pain menaikan satu oktaf nada bicaranya, terlihat bahwa dia mengalami kecemburuan yang sangat dalam.

"hanya mengantarnya pulang." Mengabaikan tatapan Pain yang memandangnya Intens, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, menghindari Akatsuki.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sasori menghentikan langkah Gaara.

"dia sakit, dan tidak bisa membawa pulang mobilnya sendiri, untuk itu aku mengantarnya pulang."

"hanya itu?" kali ini Itachi yang angkat bicara, tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi Gaara hanya menyeringai evil dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dan kembali juga Gaara menhentikan langkahnya saat Pain,Itachi,dan juga Sasori menyusul langkahnya, membuatnya menatap Akatsuki heran.

"jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, kau orang pertama yang akan ku cari."

Pain berkata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gaara di ikuti oleh Itachi dan juga Sasori yang memberikan tatapan deathglare padanya, tak merasa takut Gaara membalas tatapan mereka dengan wajah datar.

...

Sasuke dapat melihat Itachi kini tengah sibuk bermain basket bersama Akatsuki, kedua onyxnya melirik jam di tangan kirinya mendapati waktu menunjukan pkl. 05.00 pm, merasa dirinya di perhatikan Itachi menghentikan permainannya, ia mendekati Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Baka Otouto, kau belum pulang?"

"aku menunggumu."

Itachi terkikik, "sepertinya hari ini akan hujan lebat karena kau begitu perhatian padaku." Sasuke berdecih sebal mendengar Itachi yang menggodanya, "ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu, dan kau akan tertarik." Itachi menautkan alisnya, "ada apa?" ia menatap Sasuke heran. "akan ku tunjukan di rumah nanti."

"Itachi."

Suara berat Pain memanggil Itachi, mengajaknya kembali memasuki lapangan.

"kau pulang duluan saja, akan ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah besok, dan aku harus berlatih, katakan pada Kaachan aku pulang terlambat."

Itachi mengacak puncak kepala Sasuke, dan dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya kasar. Itachi hanya menyeringai jahil ketika tangannya di tepis Sasuke, ia kembali memasuki lapangan untuk persiapan pertandingan basket besok.

...

**#Manshion Hyuuga.**

Kali ini Hinata mengoleskan lipstik berwarna merah jambu di bibir tipisnya, bukan karena ingin tampil mencolok, namun untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menyisir rambut nya perlahan dan mengenakan jepit kupu-kupu berwarna lavender di bagian atas telinga kiri rambutnya. Suara ketukan pintu dan terdengar suara maid untuk menyuruhnya sarapan atas titahan Hiashi.

"Ohayou, Otousaan,Hana-chan,Neji-nii" Hinata mengecup pipi kiri Hiashi lembut, ia menarik kursi di sebelah Hiashi dan mengoleskan slei kacang pada roti.

"Hinata, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Hiashi memandang Hinata penuh kekhawatiran, walau bagaimanapun, ia sangat menyayangi putri sulungnya yang kelak akan meneruskan Hyuuga.

"aku baik-baik saja Otousaan, tapi aku tidak berani menjalankan mobilku sendiri, aku takut tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali sakit, antarkan aku dulu ke sekolah yah Neji-nii." Rengek Hinata manja pada kakak sepupunya yang tengah melahap sarapan , Neji mengangguk, dan itu Hinata anggap iya.

"yeee,,, arigatou Neji-niii, sebgai ucapan terimakasih, aku buatkan sandwich spesial untukmu." Hinata menyodorkan roti yang telah di lapisi slei kacang untuk sepupunya, Neji tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata yang menurutnya masih ke kanak-kanakan.

...

**#KIHS**

Hinata memasuki kelasnya yang telah ramai di huni orang, ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, pandangan Hinata terlihat sinis dimata Sasuke, yah mungkin karena ia merasa risih dengan kehadiran para siswi dari kelas yang berbeda yang kini tengah menggandrungi bangku Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Hinata-Hime, kau sudah sembuh?" Hinata menatap Kiba yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, "Ohayou Kiba kun, aku merasa sudah baikan untuk itu aku masuk." Tak merespon jawaban Hinata, Kiba memandangi Hinata dengan senyum-senyum menakutkan, Hinata merasa risih melihat Kiba yang inconect.

"Gomene Kiba-kun itu,-"

"Kau cantik Hime, pantas saja bila semua orang menyukaimu."

Hinata meringis, "dan terimalah, bunga tanda cintaku untukmu." Kiba memberikan Hinata setangkai mawar merah, dan itu membuatnya mendapat surakan dan siulan dari para siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas itu.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun." Hinata menerima bunga yang di berikan kiba untuknya, namun tangannya terhenti saat Shino kini memberikan satu buah toples dengan berisi kupu-kupu berwarna lavender di dalamnya. Sasuke hanya berdecih sebal melihat Hinata kembali di godai.

"kupu-kupu ini lebih indah dari bunga busuk itu Hime, terimalah pemberianku."

"hei, apa maksudmu Baka !" Kiba emosi, dia mencengkram kerah Shino kasar.

"sudah sudah, bunga ini indah, kupu-kupu menyukai bunga dan bunga menyukai kupu-kupu, kalian saling mengerti ternyata." Hinata terkikik geli, Shino dan Kiba saling menjauhkan diri dan saling mengumpat.

"hei ladies, aku punya satu lagu untuk kalian." Sasuke siap memainkan gitarnya, namun sekilas ia melirik Hinata dan menyeringai evil saat Hinata juga menatapnya, siap dengan posisi gitarnya, Sasuke mulai menekan beberapa kunci, dimulai dari C A minor.

dan membuat wanita-wanita itu menjerit-jerit ria.

Song:

_She's a Lady and verry very famous in her school_

_She's Beautiful Girl and she's very nice_

_There are many boys like her,_

_but unfortunately she used her beauty to the wrong thing_

_and I was one of those who admired her_

_admiring all of the game, serving all the men who approached him and I was _

_amazed at her male _

_she is the lady of Konoha Internasional High School_

_hey playgirl..._

Suara maskulin Sasuke dengan lantunan gitarnya yang indah membuat para siswi itu berteriak histeris, kagum, seolah lope lope berterbangan di udara sana, berbeda halnya dengan Hinata, ia mengepal tangannya kuat dan membanting-banting bukunya kesal, ia sadar maksud dari lirik lagu yang Sasuke nyanyikan menyinggung dirinya, apalagi ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang playgirl.

Kedatangan Deidara yang merupakan sensei pelajaran seni di awal pagi ini membuat siswi-siswi itu meninggalkan kelas, Hinata menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, syukurlah para wanita berisik itu telah pergi, umpatnya dalam hati, irish lavendernya mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam, tampan, cool, kreatif, pintar- err ralat.. jenius, tinggi, suara maskulinnya yang indah dan dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang tidak tertarik padanya, "Baka.. Hinata.. apa yang kau pikirkan, jangan sampai, jangan sampai, jangan sampai, Kami-sama hilangkanlah pikiran buruk ini." Kembali ia mengumpat pada dirinya.

...

Siang ini Konoha Internasional High School mengadakan lomba pertandingan basket dengan Sunagakure Senior High School, lapangan sekolah kini telah banyak di huni puluhan siswa, baik yang mendukung KIHS ataupun yang mendukung SSHS, mereka akan melakukan pertandingan basket 3 on 3, dimana Akatsuki akan menampilkan aksinya sebagai perwakilan KIHS untuk melawan SSHS.

Hinata merasa bosan berada di dalam kelasnya, beberapa temannya mengajaknya untuk menonton bersama, namun ia menolaknya dengan lembut, berdiam diri di kelas merupakan hal yang terbaik mengingat kesehatannya yang kurang fit, belum lagi Hinata tidak menyukai keramaian.

"Dimana Hime?" bisik Pain pada Sasori, dan hanya di balas gelengan kepala, "tch, aku tidak bersemangat jika dia tak ada." Pain menggerutu. Sasori mengabsen seluruh penonton, berharap Hinata berada diantara mereka.

...

"Hime," suara maskulin Itachi membuat Hinata menampakan irish lavendernya yang terlelap, "Itachi-kun, kenapa disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau,-"

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya saat satu jari Itachi menyentuh bibirnya lembut. "kau tak ingin menyuportku?", Hinata tersenyum,

"Gomene Ita-kun, aku,-"

"ku mohon Hime, hanya menonton dan memberi semangat pada Akatsuki, hanya support mu yang membuat Akatsuki semangat."

"tapi,-"

"kau akan menonton bersama Sasuke, dia akan melindungimu dan lagi aku akan menitipkanmu selama pertandingan, dan jika ada apa-apa denganmu, dia akan siaga mengatasinya, percaya padaku Hime."

Dengan malas Hinata menuruti perkataan Itachi, satu anggukan kepala diartikan iya oleh Itachi, seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampannya, mengingat di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua, Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, bermaksud untuk menciumnya, "Baka Aniki.", blussh.. "Sasuke." Umpatnya dalam hati, kenapa harus datang di saat-saat ia sedikit lagi akan meraih ciuman Hinata. "syiitt.." , "apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di lapangan? Akatsuki mencarimu." Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "Baka otouto, ajak Hinata menonton pertandingan bersamamu." Kesal di rasakan Itachi, dan ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata dan juga Sasuke di dalam kelas.

"tch menjadi pengawal lady, kalau bukan karena Itachi yang memintaku, jangan harap aku mau mengawalmu." Satu uluran tangan Sasuke di sela-sela gerutunya membuat Hinata bingung.

"..." tak menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, Hinata malah memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah Inconect, "apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke berdecih sebal, menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata, ia mengambil tangan Hinata paksa dan menuntunnya keluar dari kelas.

"tunggu Sasuke..."

"ap,-"

Bruukkkk !

Tali sepatu Hinata lepas dan Hinata menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, hal ini membuatnya limbung di tambah lagi Sasuke menyeretnya, membuat Hinata jatuh menimpa Sasuke dan kini posisi Hinata tepat berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Blushh...

Seketika rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Hinata, onyx menatap lavender dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke dapat merasakan aroma tubuh masing-masing, hening melanda keduanya, sampai suara teriakan Shino yang melihat adegan india itu membuat keduanya terbangun dan saling merapihkan diri.

"Hinata-chan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, apa kalian,-"

Sasuke dengan cepat membungkam mulut Shino, "diam, atau kau akan kehilangan semua koleksi seranggamu eh?"

Ancaman Sasuke membuat Shino menganggukan kepalanya takut, Hinata terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Shino yang menurutnya lucu.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?" malas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke membuat Hinata blushing, pipinya merona, jantungnya berdegup kencang, melihat Hinata merona Sasuke berdecih, "aku melakukan ini hanya karena Itachi menyuruhku melindungimu, jadi jangan berfikir kalo aku menyukaimu." Hinata hanya tersenyum sipu, dan kini berbalik Sasuke yang merona melihat Hinata yang begitu sangat~sangat manis. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sasuke, "hei, apa yang terjadi pada jantungku, semoga wanita ini tak mendengar detakannya, tsk menyebalkan." Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, meskipun ia menghindari, ia menentang, ia menolak, namun hati tak bisa berbohong, pantas saja semua laki-laki memujanya termasuk Itachi, karena memang, Hinata bisa melehkan hati walau hanya dengan senyuman, dan senyum itu melelehkan hati sasuke yang beku.

...

Suara teriakan dari para sponsor kedua sekolah semakin membahana di dalam lapangan basket yang luas itu, Hinata dan Sasuke menduduki kursi paling depan, "boleh aku duduk disini?" Gaara menduduki kursi di sebelah kiri Hinata yang kosong, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanan Hinata hanya bisa berdecik sebal, "Gaara-kun tidak duduk di kursi panitia?" Gaara hanya tersenyum, "kau keberatan, aku duduk di sebelahmu eh?" tangan jahil Gaara membelai pipi Hinata yang menggemaskan, dan "keberatan, sangat keberatan dengan tanganmu yang tidak berpendidikan." Sasuke menepis tangan Gaara dari pipi Hinata kasar, tak ingin membuat keributan karena image ketua osisnya, Gaara hanya melempar deathglare, dan itu di balas Sasuke dengan seringai evil.

...

Pertandingan antar sekolah pun di mulai, perwakilan dari KIHS adalah Akatsuki yang terdiri dari Pain,Sasori dan juga Itachi, sedangkan dari SSHS di wakili oleh Naruto Namikaze,Nara Shikamaru dan juga Sai. Pertandingan ini bertema 3 on 3, hening ketika wasit berada di tengah-tengah kedua tim dan melemparkan bolanya ke udara, sorak-sorakan semangat mulai terdengar riuh, dan Pain berhasil mengambil bola dan mendrible nya cepat.

"Pain-kun Ganbatte..." Hinata berdiri seraya berteriak memberi semangat, Pain mendengar teriakan Hinata, dan semangat semakin berkembang dalam dirinya, satu ancaman untuknya ketika kapten SSHS berhasil merebut bolanya, Naruto berlari cepat melewati Sasori dan Itachi dengan mudahnya, ia mendrible dan menshutting bola dengan menggantungkan dirinya pada ring.

1-0

Para sponsor Sunagakure bersorak ria karena mereka unggul satu poin di lima menit pertama, "Pain-kun, Ita-kun, Saso-kun Ganbateneeee..." Hinata dan pendukung lainnya berteriak kembali memberi semangat, Konohagakure menyerang balik, kali ini Itachi yang mendrible dan tak banyak bergerak ia melemparkan bolanya tanpa harus menghadapi Naruto dan juga Shikamaru yang siap merebut bola.

Shutt..

Itachi men 3point dengan sempurna, teriakan dari penndukung Konohagakure semakin ramai karena kedudukan mereka sama 1-1.

"yeeee... Ita-kun Ganbateee."

Hinata meloncat-loncat ria, layaknya anak umur 5 tahun, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menyadari Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Suara teriakan Hinata membuat Naruto menatapnya kagum, gerakan loncatan kaki Hinata dengan tangan yang mengepal di udara, seolah terlihat slow motion di mata shappire nya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menghipnotis pria yang melihatnya walapun ia tak menunjukan pandangan ataupun senyuman, gerakan bibir Hinata, alunan rambut indigonya yang naik turun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya dan tawaannya sesekali, semuanya terasa indah di mata Shappire pria berambut blonde ini, Shikamaru menyadari Naruto tidak fokus ketika ia melempar bola pada Naruto dan Naruto tak menangkapnya cepat, alhasil bola pun lepas dan jatuh ke tangan Pain, Pain mendrible cepat dan melemparnya pada Sasori ketika Sai berada di depannya, Sasori mendrible dan memasukan bola nya ke dalam ring.

3-1

Konohagakure unggul 3 point, dan permainan di hentikan saat wasit meniupkan peluitnya, istirahat.

...

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Kau tau kau berapa kali tak menangkap bola pemberianku." Shikamaru menggerutu kesal.

"santai saja, masih ada babak kedua bukan?" merasa tak di tanggapi Naruto, Shikamaru berdecih sebal, ia mengikuti tatapan 180 derajat Naruto dan mendapati wanita bersurai Indigo tengah asik mengotak-atik ponselnya, kembali ia melihat Naruto.

"kau tidak fokus karena itu eh?"

Naruto terkekeh, dia sangat mengagumkan bukan?"

" dan kau akan di jadikan ramen, jika Sakura mengetahuinya."

"dia sangat manis, aku menyukainya." Shikamaru dan Naruto menatap Sai bersamaan.

"mungkin Ino akan menjadikanmu daging babi." Naruto mengejek,

"akan sangat lucu jika ternyata wanita itu menyukaiku, karena aku yang paling cool di banding kalian." Shikamaru berkata penuh percaya diri.

"yah, tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa mengatakan ini, jika Temari menebasmu dengan kipas besarnya yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana.." Naruto tertawa mentah mendengar ejekan Sai terhadap Shikamaru.

"ingat, disini, hanya aku yang boleh mendekati wanita itu, dan jika kalian berusaha menginginkannya juga, jangan harap bisa kembali bersekolah di Sunagakure."

"Nada yang mengancam." Sai berdiri, merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"menggunakan kekuasaan, tsk. Merepotkan." Shikamaru menyusul Sai, mengabaikan ancaman Naruto dan memasuki lapangan saat wasit meniupkan peluit dan babak kedua di mulai.

...

Riuh pikuk menggema dan teriakan kemenangan di raih oleh Konoha International High School, kedudukan memang tak jauh tipis, dengan score akhir 7-6, Shikamaru kesal dengan Naruto yang tidak fokus selama pertandingan, dan sampai detik ini Naruto bahkan tak merasa sedih atas kemenangannya, berbeda dengan Sai dan juga Shikamaru yang begitu lemas.

...

Onyx Sasuke menyipit saat pria berambut blonde dan bermata shappire tengah menghampiri Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Melirik Hinata di sebelahnya ia berdecih sebal saat sang lady tersenyum bahkan dengan orang yang tidak satu sekolah dengannya.

"Hai." Sapa Naruto pada Hinata dengan senyum mataharinya, shappirenya menatap irish lavender Hinata lembut.

Cukup hanya dengan tersenyum, Naruto merasakan raganya melayang di angkasa sana, tak peduli dengan kekalahannya,tak peduli dengan Sai dan Shikamaru yang mengumpat, dan tak peduli dengan Sakura yang menjadi kekashinya saat ini di Sunagakure.

Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu nona?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang cantik, seperti pemiliknya." Tak bosan menatap Hinata dan terus mengeratkan jabat tangannya membuat Gaara dan Sasuke melempar deathglare pada pria blonde yang ada di depan Hinata saat ini.

"ada acara sabtu nanti? Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Kembali Sasuke berdecih kesal saat Hinata memberikan nomor ponselnya dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"okey, ku rasa aku harus segera kembali ke Suna, sampai ketemu sabtu nanti."

...

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan lapangan, dan pergerakannya terhenti saat Gara memegang tangannya "kau akan berkencan dengan pria itu?", tatapan Gaara menusuk, dan Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendapatinya.

"entahlah."

"ku harap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria yang belum kau kenali Hinata." Gaara melepaskan tangannya. "kau cemburu?" suara maskulin Sasuke menjawab mewakili Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang mereka bosan.

"aku tak bertanya padamu."

"tapi aku ingin menjawabnya."

"oh, dan sejak kapan namamu berganti jadi Hinata?"

Tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang tengah berdebat dengan Gaara, Hinata meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

...

..

..

.

..

**TBC**

**Okey, ku rasa cukup sekian untuk chapter ini, terimakasih sekali untuk semua yang telah review dan saran-saran berharganya. **

**Arigatougozaimasta Minna..**

**~ Lavenderviolletta ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sabtu, 2013**

Hari dimana di nantikan oleh para pelajar pun tiba, akhir pekan setelah ujian memang terasa menyenangkan, kawasan Konoha _city_ ramai di datangi pengunjung terutama di temat-tempat arena hiburan seperti wahana permainan, bioskop, atau factory outlet.

...

Hinata harus menghentikan langkahnya saat ia akan memasuki sebuah factory outlet makanan ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

_Otousaan Calling_

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hinata, kau dimana?"

"Aku, berada di sebuah food court, tak jauh dari rumah, kenapa otousaan?"

"Segeralah pulang, ada yang tidak beres di rumah."

"Hai-wakarimas."

...

Hinata memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas slempang miliknya, ia berbalik dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

...

Di sebrang jalan, tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata berwarna purple crystal tengah menatapnya tajam, wanita itu mencengkram foto yang ada dalam genggamannya. "aku, hidup menderita selama bertahun-tahun, dan kau bersenang-senang dengan kemewahan, tak akan aku biarkan kau lebih lama menikmati semuanya Hyuuga, aku akan merebut semua yang telah menjadi milikmu, semuanya." Wanita itu berkata lirih, dan menjatuhkan air mata kepedihan. "Okasaan, aku akan membalaskan kematianmu."

...

**#Manshion Hyuuga**

Suara deruman mobil Hinata yang memasuki area Manshion membuat Hiashi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dia melangkah bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Otousaan." Hinata kaget dengan Hiashi yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya.

"Masuk." Titahnya tegas.

Merasa tatapan Hiashi menyeramkan, Hinata segera memasuki rumahnya dengan membawa beberapa paper bag besar sebagai hasil belanjanya tadi.

...

Terjawablah kenapa Hiashi terlihat sangat marah padanya sore ini, lavender Hinata membulat saat melihat akatsuki dan Gaara duduk manis di ruang tengah, selain itu pria berambut blonde, dengan ke dua orang lainnya yang berambut nanas dan juga manusia pucat yang ramah tersenyum duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan akatsuki, "bukankah, mereka adalah tim basket yang beberapa lalu bermain di KIHS." Pikirnya.

"Dan masih ada lagi." Suara Hiashi membuat Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, "oohh shiittt, apa lagi sekarang." Kembali ia menggerutu karena kedatangan Kiba dan juga Shino.

"Duduklah." Hinata mengangguk lemas, ia menduduki sofa di sebelah Hiashi. Lavender Hinata memandang semuanya bosan, di sofa panjang yang bersebrangan dengannya merupakan kelompok Akatsuki , di sofa kanan merupakan tim basket SSHS, di sofa sebelah kiri, adalah dua orang teman sekelasnya dan sang ketua kelas KiHS. Dan yah, hanya Sasuke yang tidak ada di ruangan itu.

...

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada tousaan, bagaimana kau mempunyai kekasih sebanyak ini?"

"Eh? Bukan otosaan, mereka semua teman-temanku."

Hiashi berdehem, "sembilan orang pria datang bersamaan di hari sabtu dan membawa coklat,bunga,cake dan bahkan serangga, mereka semua unik."

Tak bisa menjawab, Hinata hanya meremas rok nya."

"Kau, pria dengan banyak tindik, dimana kesopananmu, berani mengencani putriku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Pain yang merasa itu adalah dirinya hanya menunduk malu, yah walau bagaimana pun, ia tidak bisa melepaskan tindikannya walau hanya barang sebentar.

"dan kau pria berambut panjang, kau tampan, tapi kau terlihat seperti perempuan dengan rambut panjangmu, tak bisa kah kau memotongnya agar terlihat lebih sopan?"

Itachi hanya tersemyum tipis, "bagaimana dengan Neji dan anda sendiri Hiashi-sama, bukankah kalian memiliki rambut panjang sepertiku?"

Hiashi tercekat dengan jawaban Itachi, bagaimana mungkin dia lupa bahwa dia sendiri memiliki rambut yang sama, sepertinya pertanyaan yang salah telah ia ajukan pada Itachi yang lebih jenius darinya walau masih sekolah, malu atas jawaban dari Itachi, Hiashi berdiri bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, namun kali ini ia harus kembali bersuara dengan kedatangan pria berambut raven yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Sepuluh, nilai yang bagus Hinata." Hiashi menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau terlambat, acara mengencani putriku akan di batalkan, kalian semua kembali dan pulanglah ke rumah masing-masing."

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan puti anda, aku datang kesini hanya,-" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia melirik Itachi dan mendekatinya.

"Kembalikan kunci mobilku, Baka Aniki, kau meminjam tanpa meminta izinku." Pain dan Sasori menahan tawa, dan Itachi berdecih sebal, kenapa juga adik semata wayangnya ini harus merusak reputasinya di depan calon mertuanya. Dengan berat hati Itachi merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kuncinya,  
"mobilku di bengkel, kenapa pelit sekali." Sasuke mengambil kasar kunci mobilnya dari tangan Itachi, "jika kau meminta izin terlebih dulu, aku pasti memberikannya." Sasuke menyeringai, Wtf? Itachi bergumam dalam hati, ia tau betul Sasuke yang sangat pelit, apanya yang akan memberikan.

"banyak orang sekali disini, maaf harus mengganggu kencan masal mu Lady." Sasuke menatap Hinata sinis, tak mau membalas tatapan Sasuke ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

...

Hiashi sangat marah pada Hinata atas kejadian sore ini, ia menghukum Hinata selama weekend untuk berdiam diri di rumah, "Otosaan tidak mengerti padamu, Hinata, seperti apakah kelakuanmu di sekolah eh? Kau seperti seorang playgirl." Hiashi meyidang Hinata habis-habisan.

"Otousaan, mereka semua temanku, kenapa,-"

"jika hanya teman, bagaimana bisa mereka semua berada di sini?"

"Gomene, otousaan aku,-"

"Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pembantah."

"Eh?"

"Kau terus membela dirimu, sejak kapan kau seperti itu? Dulu ketika kau masih kecil, kau tak pernah berani bicara saat aku marah padamu."

"..."

"tapi lihat sekarang !"

"..."

"Ini semua memang salahku, kau kehilangan seorang ibu, dan aku tak bisa mendidikmu dengan baik, gomene."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya saat Hiashi berkata lirih, ia dengan cepat berlari dan memluk kaki Hiashi, "Gomene Otousaan, ini semua salahku, Gomenasai."

Hinata terisak, Hiashi terdiam, ia membantu Hinata berdiri dari kakinya, kedua tangan Hiashi mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Katakan pada Tousaan, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

...

..

..

.

"Sasori, aku ikut pulang denganmu." Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Itachi, hei Itachi, kau tau, saat kau bisa membuat Hiashi-sama membungkam mulutnya dengan perkataan manis~pedasmu, aku sangat salut, tapi sayangnya Otouto kesayanganmu itu hadir tiba-tiba dan menjatuhkanmu, hahahaaahaaaa..." Sasori tertawa mentah, "bisakah kau lajukan mobilnya segera?" aku sangat pusing hari ini." Masih dengan cekikikan jahilnya Sasori mulai menjalankan mobilnya, namun ia tiba-tiba menghentikan saat ia melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya asik.

"Apa lagi? Kenapa menghentikan mobilnya?"

"Kau lihat itu Itachi."

Itachi menyeringai, "Leader tidak mengajak kita eh? Menyebalkan."

Kedua pria tampan ini segera menuruni mobil dan mendekati sang Leader yang tengah asik memberi pelajaran pada adik kelasnya.

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memukul orang, dan membuly adik kelas yang kurang ajar seperti kalian."

Suara Sasori membuat Pain melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Shino dan juga Kiba.

"Mereka bahkan berani memasuki manshion Hime, dan mencoba menjadi rival Akatsuki, berani sekali " Itachi menghentikan langkahnya di sebelah kiri Pain, dengan Sasori di sebelah kanan Pain.

"Gomene, kami tidak tau bahwa kalian menemui Hinata-chan sore ini, kami datang hanya untuk belajar kelompok.."

Itachi mendecih sebal mendengar penuturan Kiba, "belajar kelompok? Dengan membawa bunga seperti ini eh?" Itachi merebut paksa bunga yang ada di tangan kiba dan menginjaknya kasar.

Kiba mengepal tangannya kesal, melihat raut wajah kiba yang kesal akibat ulahnya, Itachi menyeringai evil, "kau kesal? Marah? Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Pain dan Sasori menyeringai, jiwa evil mereka kembali setelah lama menyimpannya karena Hinata yang kerap kali marah ketika mereka berbuat jahat.

"kau tau? Aku menyisihkan uang jajanku untuk membelikan sebuket mawar indah ini, dan kau menginjaknya HAH !"

Kiba melayangkan tinjunya untuk memukul Itachi atas kekesalannya, namun tangan Itachi menangkisnya, Itachi mencengkram tangan Kiba kasar dan berbalik memukulnya, lengkap sudah memar di wajah Kiba sekarang, sebelah kanan atas pukulan pertama yang dia dapatkan dari Pain, dan pukulan kedua di pipi sebelah kiri ia dapatkan dari Itachi.

"Kiba.." Shino menghampiri Kiba yang tersungkur.

"Tch.. rakyat miskin seperti kalian, mencoba mendekati Hime? Menyedihkan, sebaiknya kalian hidupi dulu diri kalian baik-baik sebelum berfikir untuk menjadi pendampingnya, kalian dan Hinata seperti langit dan bumi, Hinata di sana, Sasori menengadah ke atas, menatap langit, dan kalian di sini, Sasori menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan menginjak-ngijaknya, jadi jangan bermimpi." Ujarnya kembali, meremehkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, ternyata di Konoha International High School ada rakyat jelata seperti kalian, itu hanya mengotori sekolah karena kalian adalah sampah." Suara berat Pain membuat Shino dan juga Kiba semakin tercabik, mereka merasa harga diri mereka di rendahkan dan di injak-injak Akatsuki.

...

..

"Jadi begitu?" Hiashi menautkan alisnya.

"Otousaan, sejauh aku berteman dengan Akatsuki, aku bisa merubah mereka sehingga mereka tidak arogan dan semena-mena, mereka kini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan untuk Naruto dan teman-temannya aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa tau rumahku, sedangkan Gaara, dia ketua osis di sekolah dan sering kali membantu, untuk itu aku juga berteman baik dengannya, Kiba dan Shino juga teman sekelasku, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjadi kekasihku, mereka semua memang menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya menganggap mereka sahabatku saja Otousaan, mohon percaya padaku."

Hiashi mengangguk paham, "lalu bagaimana denga pria berambut emo yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tertarik padamu?"

"dia adalah adik dari Itachi-kun, namanya Sasuke, aku sering bertengkar dengannya, namun sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, dan dia merupakan laki~laki yang tidak pernah menyukaiku, sama seperti tousaan, dia hanya menganggapku seorang playgirl, terkadang aku sedih, aku sangat ingin berteman baik dengannya, namun sepertinya akan sulit karena dia tak menyukaiku."

Hiashi dapat melihat raut wajah sedih di wajah putrinya, "kau menyukainya Hinata?", rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya, semakin membuat Hiashi yakin bahwa putrinya menyukai pria berambut emo yang mengatakan tidak tertarik pada Hinata tadi sore. "kejarlah, yakinkan dia bahwa kau menyukainya, dan pilihlah laki-laki yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, dengan begitu semua teman laki-laki mu tidak akan berharap banyak padamu dan tidak salah paham tentunya, bukan begitu kan, Hime?" Hiashi tersenyum, dan Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "bersihkan dirimu, dan segeralah turun untuk makan malam."

...

..

.

Ting tong.. ting tong..

Suara bell terdengar mengganggu acara makan malam keluarga Hyuuga, tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita bermata purple muncul di tengah acara makan malam, membuat semua lavender itu menatap wanita asing yang ada di hadapan mereka bingung.

"Gomenasai, mengganggu acara makan malamnya, ada hal penting sekali yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hiashi sama." Dengan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, wanita bermata purple itu segera melangkahkan kakinya, tak ingin mengganggu acara makan malam, "tunggu,-" suara Hiashi menghentikan pergerakannya, "Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu."

...

Hinata dan Hanabi tampak tak berselera ketika Hiashi meninggalkan meja untuk mengikuti perempuan itu pergi, wanita itu hanya menginginkan pembicaraan empat mata bersama Hiashi, rasa gelisah tak hanya di rasakan Hinata atau pun Hanabi, karena di balik sikapnya yang dingin, Neji juga merasakan han yang sama.

...

Hiashi membulatkan mata pucatnya saat ia melihat sepucuk surat yang di berikan wanita berirish purple itu padanya, Hiashi meneteskan air matanya saat membaca suratnya, ia menggulung kembali mengikatnya dengan tali pita berwarna merah yang sebelumnya terikat disana, "dan ini, merupakan foto-foto yang di tinggalkan Okasaan padaku, untuk menemukan ayahku, Okasaan juga bilang untuk mentes DNA jika memang Hiashi-sama masih meragukan bahwa aku putrinya, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku mengetahui bahwa Hiashi sama adalah ayahku, namun aku masih tidak berani mengakui karena takut di sebut pembual, sampai pada dimana akhirnya aku siap dan memberanikan diri menemui anda,-"

Shion tercekat saat Hiashi memeluknya tiba-tiba, "Kau anakku Shion, Gomene Otousaan selama ini meninggalkanmu dengan ibu mu, ini semua memang salahku, aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan ibu mu, kau memang terlahir atas hubungan perselingkuhanku dengan Hitomi yang dulu menjadi sekertarisku, namun aku tidak tau bahwa dia mengandung anakku, dimana kuburan ibu mu sekarang? Bawa aku padanya."

Shion mengangguk, "akan ku tunjukan pada Otousaan, tempat peristirahatan terakhir Okaasan."

...

..

Suara deruman mobil Hiashi yang meninggalkan Manshion membuat Hinata berlari menuju jendela kamarnya untuk melihat, perasaan tidak enak di rasakannya saat ini, angin yang semula berhembus pelan kini tiba-tiba berhembus kencang hingga menerbangkan tirai-tirai jendela kamarnya, "Otousaan, kemana dia pergi dengan wanita itu?"

Braak...

Hinata segera menghampiri foto ibunya yang terjatuh karena angin kencang menerpanya, ia memungutnya perlahan "Okasaan, kenapa terjatuh, apakah Okasaan merasakan hal yang sama denganku di langit sana?" Hinata memeluk bingkai mendiang ibunya erat.

...

..

.

Hinata masih terjaga hingga waktu menunjukan pkl 01.00 pm. Suara deruman mobil Hiashi membuatnya segera turun untuk menanyakan kemana perginya ia bersama wanita yang tak di kenalnya, Hinata dapat melihat Neji yang juga terdiam di ruang tengah, sama halnya dengan Hinata, Neji juga mengkhawatirkan Hiashi, Hinata mendekati Neji dan duduk di sebelahnya, tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka, membuat Hinata dan juga Neji tercekat karena wanita itu kini membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Kalian belum tidur rupanya."

"Kami menunggu Tousaan." Hinata menjawab ketus.

"Kebetulah sekali kalau begitu, Hinata, Neji, mulai saat ini dia Shion akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga, dan Shion perkenalkan dirimu, dia adalah Neji sepupumu, dan itu adalah Hinata, sepertinya umur kalian tidak jauh berbeda, kalian akan menjadi saudara, dan Hinata, sebaiknya kau bantu Shion, karena besok dia akan satu sekolah denganmu."

"Apa,-" Hinata tercengang, ia tak percaya dengan perkataan Hiashi, tak ingin menumpahkan air matanya, ia berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Hiashi dan juga Neji.

"Bisa anda jelaskan Hisahi-sama, apa maksud anda menjadikan wanita asing ini sebagai keluarga Hyuuga dan menganggapnya sebagai anakmu, kau tau, kau melukai perasaan Hinata dan Hanabi."

"akan ku ceritakan besok di kantor Neji, aku tau ini pasti akan sulit untuk di terima olehmu, Hinata dan Hanabi, tapi walau bagaimana pun dia adalah anakku."

"Begitu yakin kah?"

"Hm."

"Ku harap anda tidak melakukan hal yang salah Hiashi-sama, selamat malam."

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Neji berlalu meninggalkan Hiashi dan juga Shion di ruang tengah

..

"Gomene Otousaan, sepertinya keberadaanku tidak di inginkan disini, apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke panti asuhan saja."

"Shion, apa yang kau bicarakan, mereka akan menerimamu dan itu harus."

Shion menyeringai, mendapat dukungan dari Hiashi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Masuklah, ikuti maid membawa barang-barangmu, mulai sekarang rumah ini adalah rumahmu juga dan kau bisa menggunakan semua fasilitas yang ada di dalamnya, sudah sangat larut, beristirahatlah."

"Hai- Otousaan."

..

...

Shion menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur kingsize yang ada di kamar barunya saat ini, ia membuka tas nya dan mengambil foto ibunya di sana, "Kaasan, ini adalah awalku memasuki kehidupan Hyuuga." Dia menaruh foto ibunya di samping meja lampu tempat tidurnya, "kemewahan seperti ini seharusnya aku dapatkan dari dulu, dan bersiaplah untuk kehancuranmu, Hinata, kau harus merasakan penderitaanku selama ini, karena istri Hiashi mengandungmu, dia meninggalkan kaasan begitu saja yang juga tengah mengandungku saat itu, dan semua penderitaanku adalah karena kau Hinata, aku berjanji mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia." Shion kembali menyeringai evil sebelum kedua kelopak matanya tertutup memasuki alam mimpi.

...

..

.

Hening...

Itulah acara sarapan keluarga Hyuuga pagi ini, kehadiran Shion di meja makan membuat semuanya seolah canggung, meja makan yang biasanya ramai oleh canda tawa kini hanya menghasilkan suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang hanya terdengar.

"Aku pergi dulu." Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, Hiashi melihat nasi goreng yang ada di piring Hinata masih sangat banyak.

"Kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu."

"Tidak, aku lagi diet, jadi aku hanya memakan saladnya saja." Suatu kebohongan terucap di awal paginya, jelas saja, ia bukan sedang diet, namun kehadirah shion lah yang membuat nya tak berselera.

"Tunggulah Shion menghabiskan sarapannya."

Hinata benar-benar kesal, "Ini sudah terlamabat Otosaan."

"Lalu? Kau akan meninggalkan Shion pergi sendiri, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi seorang pembantah Hinata !" Nada suara Hiashi yang sedikit membentak, membuat Hinata kembali menduduki kursinya.

"Pergilah Hinata, biar Shion aku yang mengantarnya." Neji menatap Hinata dengan senyuman, ia dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang begitu masam.

"Cepatlah, kita akan terlambat." Mengabaikan perkataan Neji, Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya melakukan contac dengan Shion, walau dengan nada yang terdengar ketus.

"Hai. Ini sudah selesai."

Hinata melirik Shion malas dan pergi meninggalkan kursinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melupakan sesuatu, mengecup pipi Hiashi, yah ia lupa dengan itu, mungkin karena terlalu kesal, ia berbalik, namun pemandangan tak enak harus di lihatnya saat Shion mengecup pipi Hiashi lembut dengan Hiashi yang mengacak kepala puncak Shion.

"belajarlah yang pintar, agar kelak, kau bisa menggantikanku untuk meneruskan perusahaan."

"Hai-wakarimas Otousaan."

Hinata kembali berbalik, ia memegang dadanya kuat, jantungnya terasa sangat sakit. Satu butiran bening menetes di pipinya, dengan cepat ia mengusapnya dan bergegas memasuki mobilnya.

Hinata mungkin harus menerima, ketika hidup tak selamanya berada di atas, ia harus sanggup dan siap menyadari kenyataan bahwa Hiashi berubah dan mulai melupakannya.

..

..

.

.

..

**TBC**

**Hallo Mina-san, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini? Hurt Comfort nya sudah di mulai, Arigatou untuk semua review nya.. maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu, dan terimakasih untuk admin FF Gudang Sasuhina telah mempublish fict saya di akun anda, saya tidak keberatan dan sangat senang sekali **

**See you the next chapt ^^**

**Arigatougozaimas~Minaaaaaaa...**

**~Lavenderviolletta~**


	5. Chapter 5

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Shion memperhatikan Hinata ketika Hinata tengah mengemudikan mobilnya, merasa risih, Hinata menatap Shion sinis. "Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan mobilku?". Shion menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, "mobilmu bagus, boleh kapan-kapan kau ajari aku mengemudi Hinata-nee." Mendengar perkataan Shion Hinata tertawa sinis. "kau tak usah memanggilku Neechan, sepertinya umur kita sama." Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengaman ketika mobilnya ia parkirkan di KIHS, "sampai kapan kau berdiam diri di mobil terus?" Shion menyadari akan Hinata yang tengah keluar mobil. "ah gomene." Dengan cepat ia pun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil mengikuti Hinata.

...

Hinata dan Shion memang terlihat mirip, hanya saja Hinata memiliki warna rambut ungu kebiruan, sedangkan Shion memiliki warna rambut coklat pudar, dan rambut Shion terlihat lebih tebal, potongan rambut Hinata dan Shion juga hampir sama, mereka sama-sama memiliki poni rata dan rambut yang sama panjangnya, tetapi warna pupil mereka berbeda, Hinata berirish lavender sedangkan shion berwarna ungu terang seperti crystal.

...

Mereka berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah yang mulai terlihat ramai karena 15 menit lagi bell berbunyi, dan langkah mereka terhenti ketika Akatsuki berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ohayou, Hime." Pain menyapa Hinata, "Ohayo." Balas Hinata lembut, ketiganya memperhatikan Shion yang tengah tersenyum, sadar akan tatapan mereka yang ingin tau dengan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya, Hinata memperkenalkan Shion. "oh.. dia adalah saudaraku, dan mulai sekarang dia akan sekolah disini, Shion mereka semua adalah temanku, yang ini ada lah Pain-kun," Pain hanya memandang Shion datar, "dan yang ini adalah Itachi-kun, dan di sebelahnya adalah Sasori-kun. Mereka adalah kelompok Akatsuki dan merupakan senpai kita karena berada di tingkat III." Shion menatap mereka kagum, sangat sempurna hidup Hinata, selain dia cantik dan kaya raya, Hinata juga di kelilingi pangeran-pangeran tampan di sekolahnya. Shion bergumam dalam hati. "Hallo, namaku Hyuuga Shion, semoga bisa berteman baik." Shion membungkukan sedikit badannya sebagai ucapan hormat.

Hinata tercekat mendengar Shion menggunakan marganya, jantung nya terasa sangat sakit, seolah tak rela Shion menyandang marga Hyuuga, tangannya bergetar, air matanya sedikit mengumpul di kelopak matanya yang indah, takut jika tumpah dan membasahi pipinya, Hinata harus segera pergi tak ingin akatsuki mengetahui kesedihannya, "Gomene, Pain-kun, Ita-kun, Saso-kun, bell telah berbunyi, jaaa.." Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Shion di belakangnya, dan dengan cepat Shion membuntuti Hinata.

"Tidak kah kau merasa aneh?" Pain bertanya pada Itachi dan juga Sasori.

"Dia manis, ku rasa akan menjadi Lady ke dua setelah Hinata." Sasori terkekeh.

"Walau bagaimana pun, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Hime." Pain menatap Sasori tajam, dan hanya cekikikan yang di dengar Pain dari Sasori.

"Menurut ku akan senang jika mendapatkan keduanya, bagaimana menurutmu Itachi?" Sasori kembali terkekeh.

"Dia tak lebih baik dari Hinata, dan kau sangat menggelikan." Itachi menatap Sasori bosan.

"Kau dengar dia menyebutkan nama Hyuuga di awal namanya." Pain memasang pose berfikir. "apakah mungkin dia memang saudaranya? Tetapi bukankah Hyuuga memiliki mata yang sama? Dan dia berbeda dengan warna mata Hinata dan keluarganya?" sejuta pertanyaan membelengggu di otak sang leader.

"Kau benar Pain, sepertinya ada yang janggal diantara mereka." Itachi membenarkan.

"Hei-hei.. apa kalian tak terlalu berlebihan? Mereka bahkan terlihat mirip bukan? Rambut nya sama, kulitnya sama, hanya warna mata dan warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda."

"Kau terus membela Shion Sasori, ku pikir kau menyukainya." Itachi menyeringai.

Sasori tertawa mentah. "Hinata terlalu lama membuatku menunggu, dan entah berapa kali aku di tolaknya, jika memang Shion mau menerimaku, _Why not_?"

Pain dan Itachi saling berpandangan, mereka tersenyum tipis dan belalu meninggalkan Sasori.

"Heii.. tungguu..." Sasori berlari mengejar Pain dan Itachi yang meninggalkannya.

...

Hinata yang semula duduk dengan Tenten kini dia duduk bersama Shion, kebetulan setelah satu minggu kepindahan Tenten ke suna, ia jadi duduk sendirian, dan bangku kosong di sebelahnya kini telah terisi kembali setelah kehadiran Shion. Harus Hinata akui, Shion memang cepat bergaul, sikapnya yang hiperaktif dan supel hingga dengan cepat ia bisa mendapatkan teman yang banyak, Hinata menolak tawaran Shion ketika ia dan teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk beristirahat di kantin, Hinata tak menyukai keramaian, dan seperti biasa ia mengeluarkan kotak bentonya, langkahnya membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat yang sunyi, ia terus menaiki tangga satu persatu hingga membawa dirinya ke sebuah atap sekolah yang tinggi dan sepi, Hinata menduduki sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih, dari sini dia dapat melihat semua isi KIHS, kantin yang ramai dan taman belakang yang tengah berada akatsuki disana, terlihat mereka sedang menunggu kedatangannya, namun Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. "Gomene Pain-kun, Ita-kun, Saso-kun, aku butuh ketenangan." lirihnya. Ia membuka bentonya perlahan dan mulai memasukan satu per satu cinamon rolls makanan favoritnya ke dalam mulutnya, ia mengunyah perlahan, alunan musik melow dari ipod dan hembusan angin yang melambaikan rambutnya membuatnya terbawa dalam suasana, teringat kejadian tadi pagi dan hari ini, kedatangan Shion yang merubah ayahnya, dan melupakan kasih sayang padanya, Hinata menjatuhkan air mata di pipinya, ia terisak sambil terus mengunyah cinamon rolls, sampai tak menyadari ketika seseorang berambut raven tengan berdiri di belakang kursinya, Sasuke mendengar tangisan Hinata, namun ia hanya mampu diam, membiarkan Hinata menikmati tangisannya.

Sasuke tersenyum seraya berdecih ketika cinamon rolls yang ada dalam kotak benton Hinata habis juga, ia tak mengerti dengan lady konoha yang satu ini, dia menangis tapi masih bisa makan banyak, hembusan angin kembali menerpa rambut keduanya, Hinata berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau,- sejak kapan kau,-"

"Sejak pertama kali kau menagis hingga menghabiskan semua cinamon rolls." Sasuke berkata dengan santainya sambil memasukan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, kembali hembusan angin menerbangkan dasi dan rambut ravennya, Hinata mendecih kesal dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata."

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata ketika ia akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar, dan kembali Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, hingga Hinata berada di pelukannya.

"Aku tau kau tidak baik-baik saja, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis."

Hinata membulatkan matanya, tak percaya jika Sasuke melakukan hal ini terhadapnya. "Sasu,-" "diam lah, bukankah kau akan menangis, jadi menangislah." Hinata tersenyum, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di balik blezer hitamnya, Hinata terisak dan Sasuke dapat mendengar itu, "ada apa pikirnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata."

...

Shion memandang Hinata sebal saat Hinata kembali ke kelas bersama Sasuke, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan sesekali tertawa bersama, Shion mendecih kesal, kenapa selalu Hinata yang beruntung, apa tak cukup akatsuki menyukainya dan sampai pangeran kelasnya pun harus menyukai Hinata. Shion melirik Hinata, dia tidak rela, sangat tidak rela jika Hinata menyandang Lady of KIHS yang di ceritakan teman-teman barunya, ia harus mencari cara untuk menjatuhkan Hinata, dan membuatnya menjadi Lady of KIHS menggantikan posisi Hinata tentunya.

...

Seorang berambut merah yang merupakan ketua osis KIHS muncul ketika bell masuk tiba, dia berdiri di depan kelas, bermaksud memberi sebuah pengumuman.

"Konichiwa minna, Gomene mengganggu waktunya sebentar."

Hening melanda, ketika Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya, pandangan Gaara mengabsen keseluruhan, ia menatap Shion dengan mata menyipit, dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada wanita di sebelah Shion yang telah lama menjadi incaran hatinya, Gaara tersenyum pada Hinata dan di balas senyuman lagi olehnya. Shion melirik malas, dan lagi seorang pria tampan harus melirik Hinata di banding dirinya, tekad nya benar-benar bulat, ia harus menyingkirkan Hinata segera.

"Menjelang musim semi tiba, sekolah kita akan mengadakan sebuah drama, dimana pementasnya akan di mainkan oleh anak tingkat I, II, dan III, siapapun boleh mengikuti acara ini, tema dramanya adalah sebuah kerajaan dari cerita-cerita barbie, seperti rapunzel,cinderella,putri salju,belle dan lain sebagainya, masalah cerita juga akan di votting bersama dengan vottingan para pemain lainnya, untuk yang berminat, formulir pendaftarannya bisa kalian dapatkan di depan stand ruang osis, kita membuka stand pendaftaran disna, cukup sekian pengumumannya, ariagtougozaimas." Gaara membungkukan setengah badannya dan meninggalkan kelas, ia menatap Hinata dan tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke melemparkan secarik kertas tepat di depan Hinata, Hinata menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya, ia mengambil kertas yang tergulung di atas mejanya dan membukanya,

"_Ku rasa kau akan menang dalam kompetisi pemilihan sebagai putri, mendaftarlah." _

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Hinata tersenyum, dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, tak menghiraukan tatapan Hinata, Sasuke berlaku seolah ia tak pernah melemparkan apa-apa, kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, dia selalu kesal ketika Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya, tanpa ia sadari Sasuke melirik Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, tetapi senyum tipis itu dapat di lihat Shion.

...

Ckiiittt ..

"Turun."

"Eh?"

Shion tercekat saat Hinata menyuruhnya turun di tengah jalan, ia menatap Hinata yang tengah menatap jalan lurus tanpa berbalik menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan, dan kau tak bisa ikut denganku."

Rasa kesal bergumpal di hati Shion, namun ia harus tetap bersabar sampai misinya selesai, perlahan ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, dan keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna levender itu.

..

Hinata melajukan mobilnya cepat saat Shion turun dari mobilnya, dan keberuntungan memihak Shion saat Sasuke melihat Hinata menurunkan Shion di tengah jalan, hal negatif terhadap Hinata langsung di cerna otak jeniusnya, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melajukan ferrari merahnya hingga berada di hadapan Shion.

"Masuklah."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau butuh tumpangan kan?"

Shion mengangguk senang, dengan cepat ia memasuki mobil Sasuke dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kenapa Hinata menurunkanmu?"

"Ahh.. Itu karena dia ada sesuatu yang ingin di kerjakannya dan aku tak bisa ikut."

"Tapi tak seharusnya dia menurunkanmu begitu saja, tch.. Aku tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan saudaranya sendiri seperti ini."

Shion tersenyum evil, dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan membelanya dan berada di pihaknya.

"Sasuke-kun, itu tak seperti yang Sasuke-kun pikirkan, Hinata,-"

"Sudah cukup, kau terlalu baik untuk terus membelanya."

Jantung Shion menari-nari mendapati Sasuke yang mendukungnya, namun ia tak ingin buru-buru, takut jika ini hanya jebakan, dan lagi bukankah Sasuke terlihat dekat dengan Hinata di kelas tadi? Bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia berbalik menjelek-jelekan Hinata dan membencinya, terbesit sejuta pertanyaan di otak Shion.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah kalian terlihat lebih akrab di kelas?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "itu hanya alibi saja."

"ǰǰJadi Sasuke-kun hanya pura-pura?"

"Hn"

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, aku bahkan melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum pada Hinata ketika Hinata asik menulis, aku pikir Sasuke-kun menyukai Hinata."

"Kau melihatnya?"

Shion mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tak menyukainya karena dia senang mempermainkan pria, dan salah satu yang menjadi korbannya adalah Itachi yang merupakan kakaku sendiri, aku tak suka dengan caranya yang tebar pesona, seolah cantik, dia bisa menjadi playgirl dan mempermainkan pria yang menyukainya."

"Oohhh .." Shion mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya Sasuke akan menjadi kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan Hinata pikirnya.

"Sasuke -kun, bisa berhenti di depan sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beli untuk Neji-nii dan juga Hana-chan."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah toko buku, dia mengantar Shion untuk membeli sebox crayon untuk Hanabi dan tas ransel untuk Neji.

"Kau tak membelikan untuk Hinata?"

"Ahh .. Aku tidak tau barang apa yang di sukainya."

Sasuke terdiam, dia mulai mengerti seperti apa Shion sebenarnya. Selesai membayar semuanya di kassa, Shion dan Sasuke kembali ke mobil dan segera menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

..

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Shion melambaikan tangannya ketika Sasuke melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan manshion, namun, kedua onyxnya menyipit saat mobilnya berpapasan dengan mobil Hinata, onyx dan irish lavender itu saling berpandangan di dalam mobil mereka masing-masing, Hinata tau Sasuke tengah mengantar Shion karena ia melihat Shion masih berdiri di depan gerbang, Hinata tersenyum miris, tak ingin lebih lama menatap onyx yang meyebalkan, Hinata kembali melajukan mobilnya, Sasuke masih terdiam, dia dapat mendengar suara bunyi klakson mobil Hinata kasar, melihat melalui spion mobilnya, penjaga keamanan manshion Hyuuga itu dengan cepat membukakan gerbang hingga mobil berwarna lavender itu menghilang memasuki manshion.

"Gomene, Hinata." Sasuke berkata lirih, kembali ia mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga.

..Ooo

Menjelang malam, Hinata malas keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak sepulang dari sekolah, di ruang tv Neji tangah asik memainkan laptopnya untuk mengetahui pergerakan naik turunnya saham dunia, sedangkan Hanabi, dia terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan gambarnya yang kerap kali di hapus hingga buku gambarnya lusuh.

"Koban-wa." Kehadiran Shion membuat Neji dan Hanabi menatapnya dingin, kedua Hyuuga itu kembali dengan aktifitas mereka tanpa membalas ucapan Shion.

Merasa diacuhkan Shion kembali bersabar, ia mendekati Hanabi dan mulai memperhatikan gambar yang di buat Hanabi, Hanabi menghentikan aktifitasnya saat Shion tertawa kecil, "apa ada yang lucu? Aku tau gambarku jelek." Hanabi berucap ketus. "Hana-chan, biar aku perlihatkan cara menggambar yang baik." Shion mengambil buku gambar Hanabi dan mulai menggerakan tangannya disana, dia menggambar sebuah pedesaan dengan banyak gunung dan sawah, Hanabi terpana dengan hasil karya Shion yang memang bagus, "kau hebat." Hanabi memuji mesti masih dengan nada yang judes untuk di dengar, Shion tersenyum. "Akan terlihat lebih indah jika kau mewarnainya dengan ini." Shion menyodorkan box crayon yang di belinya tadi siang bersama Sasuke. Hanabi berbinar, ia merasa sangat senang dengan adanya crayon baru mengingat pensil warnanya yang sebagian rusak dan hilang hingga menjadikan warna-warnanya tidak lengkap, "Arigatou Neechan." Shion terbelalak mendengar Hanabi memanggilnya Neechan. Mudah sekali mengambil hati anak ini pikirnya. Beralih pada Neji, ia menduduki kursi di sebelah Neji, bola matanya mengekor, mengintip apa yang sedang di lihat Neji di dalam laptopnya. "Aku dengar poundsterling akan naik jam 8 malam ini, kau hanya tinggal menunggu 5menit lagi, ku rasa kau perlu membelinya, dengan begitu kau bisa profit kan? Neji-nii?"

Neji memandang Shion sejenak, pandangannya kembali menuju laptopnya dan membuka situs untuk mengetahui berita-berita mengenai pergerakan harga.

"Kau benar." Neji tersenyum sambil terus memainkan jarinya di atas laptop.

"Euro akan segera turun untuk 10 menit kedepan, sepertinya kau harus segera menjualnya Neji-nii, jika tidak kau akan rugi."

"Yosshh .. Aku berhasil."

"Yeee.. Neji nii profit besar yahh .. Hana-chan, sepertinya kita akan di traktir makan pizza, atau hamburger di malam hari enak juga."

"Waahhh benarkaahh? Neji-nii aku ingin pizza." Teriak Hanabi mendekati Neji.

Neji terkikik, "pesanlah, apapun yang kalian inginkan."

..Ooo..

"Delivery datang" Shion membawa pizza pesanan Hanabi dan membukanya diatas meja. Mereka asik merayakan kemenangan Neji dalam bermain saham, memang bukan pekerjaan, itu hanya selingan Neji di saat santainya, namun bermain trading juga merauk keuntungan yang besar jika kau memiliki otak yang jenius seperti Neji. Dengan modal sepuluh ribu dolar, kau bisa mendapatkan hasil dengan point 100x lipat.

..

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, melirik jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, ia masih mengenakan seragam karena tertidur ketika sepulangnya sekolah, merasa tenggorokannya butuh pasokan air, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari sebuah lemari es di luar kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Neji,Hanabi dan juga Shion tengah asik bercanda ria di ruang tv, selain itu, tiga gelas cola dengan pizza diatas meja, "apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mungkin.-" perkataan Hinata terhenti saat Shion mengangkat gelasnya. "Untuk kemenangan Neji-nii cheeeeersss." Dan suara gelas yang beradu itu terdengar dan terlihat jelas oleh kedua irish Hinata, "perayaan? Kemenangan? Berpesta? Tanpa mengajaku? Ada apa ini." Hinata tersenyum miris, ia memundurkan langkahnya sampai kakinya membentur kaki meja dan menjatuhkan sebuah vas bunga.

_Praaanggggg !_

_"_Hinata?" Neji terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran Hinata yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Hinata Neechan,, ayo kita berpesta." Ucap Hanabi polos.

"Gomene, mengganggu acara kalian."

Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya, rasa kesal semakin menyesak di hatinya, bagaimana mungkin mereka merayakan pesta tanpa mengajaknya sama sekali dan bahkan Shion berada disana, apa mungkin dia sudah di lupakan Neji dan Hanabi setelah Hiashi juga melupakannya, merasa bersalah, Neji menyusul Hinata, ia menarik tangan Hinata menginginkan Hinata mendengar penjelasannya.

"Gomene Hinata, aku pikir kau sudah tertidur, ǰjadi,-"

"ǰǰJadi aku mengganggu pesta kalian kan? Karena seharusnya kalian merayakan pestanya lebih malam agar aku benar benar telah tertidur."

Hinata melepaskan tangan Neji kasar, tak menyerah, Neji kembali menarik tangan Hinata hingga Hinata berada di pelukannya. "Gomene Hinata, ku mohon, jangan marah padaku." Neji memeluk Hinata erat.

"Lepaskan Neji-nii."

"Tidak, sampai kau memaafkanku."

..

Shion bersembunyi di balik tembok, ia mengintip Neji yang tengah memeluk Hinata erat, "Neji-nii, kenapa? Kenapa terlihat seperti orang yang pacaran sedang marahan?" Shion bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ia bergegas mencari tau dan pergi memasuki kamar Neji, berharap ada petunjuk yang bisa di dapatnya, "Notebook?" Shion kembali bergumam, takut di ketahui Neji ia berlari meninggalkan kamar Neji dengan membawa notebook yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

..0oo.

Shion mengunci kamarnya rapat, segera ia tekan tombol on untuk menghidupkan notebook milik Neji yang di ambil di laci kamar Neji tanpa permisi, lancang memang, namun ia harus mengorek informasi yang janggal.

Password.

Shion mengacak rambutnya kesal, "sial, kenapa mesti di password sih?" Otaknya harus segera berfikir cepat.

"Tanggal lahir Neji?."

Failed..

"Tanggal lahir Hinata?"

Failed..

"Atau mungkin Hinata Hyuuga."

Failed..

"Tch.. Sial, masih salah juga.. Apa .. Apa passwordnya.. " Shion mengumpat sambil menggigit jarinya gemetar.

Sekali lagi Shion salah memasukan password maka Notebook Neji rusak, dan itu membuatnya kehilangan informasi berharga.

"Neji-Hina?" Apa mungkin?" Shion prustasi, semoga dewi fortuna berpihaknya, ia memasukan password terakhir.

Neji-Hina

.

Loading..

.

Accept..

"Kyaaa.. Shion menjerit senang karena berhasil membuka password, kembali ia menutup mulutnya, takut karena teriakannya membuat curiga. Tampak walpaper notebook itu merupakan gambar foto Hinata ketika berada di Junior High School, Shion semakin penasaran, ia membuka beberapa dokumen, dan mulai tertarik ketika ada sebuah folder bernama NH.

Klik.

Shion membaca cepat tulisan Neji disana, seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya, ia mengerti sekarang, dan sepertinya, Neji akan menjadi alat ke dua setelah Sasuke, dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini, "aku pikir akan sulit menjatuhkanmu Hinata, tapi sayang keberuntungan di pihak ku." Shion tersenyum evil, ia menyimpan notebook berharga itu di tempat yang menurutnya aman.

.

.

.

**KIHS**

Hinata benar-benar membantah Hiashi pagi ini, dia membuat Hiashi marah karena tak ingin pergi bersama Shion, masih teringat kata-kata Hiashi pagi tadi yang mengatakan Shion akan di belikan mobil baru karena Hinata yang keras kepala, Hinata terus mengemudi dengan seringai kesalnya, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan indah di parkiran KIHS, lavendernya memandang Shion dan Neji sinis ketika mobil Neji berhenti di sebelah mobilnya, ia berlalu menuju kelas, tak memperdulikan Shion yang tengah turun dari mobil Neji yang mengantarkannya.

...

Seperti biasanya Hinata memasuki toilet untuk merapihkan diri sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Ia mendengar bisikan tak enak ketika dirinya berada di dalam toilet.

"Aku pikir, Hinata itu orang baik, aku bahkan sempat sangat kagum padanya, tapi melihat sikapnya seperti itu pada Shion yang merupakan saudaranya sendiri, aku ǰǰjadi berpikir ulang."

"Hei, kau tau? Dia bahkan menurunkan Shion-chan di tengah jalan kemarin, dan hari ini? Dia bahkan tidak mau pergi bersama dengan Shion-chan, jahat sekali kan?"

"Apa benar seperti itu?"

"Yah, dan kau tau? Sasori senpai, yang dulu sangat mengejar Hinata, kini dia berbalik mengejar Shion, dan mungkin sebentar lagi juga Shion yang akan menjadi Lady KIHS."

"Wahh benarkah?"

Braakk !

Suara bantingan pintu toilet membuat ketiga siswi itu membungkam mulutnya, kaget dengan kehadiran Hinata yang keluar dari dalam toilet, mereka saling menundukan kepalanya, seolah merasa bersalah pada Hinata, "gomene, mengagetkan kalian." Hinata tersenyum tipis pada ketiganya, ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel, dan merapihkan seragamnya sebentar. Kembali dia tersenyum pada tiga siswi yang tengah membicarakannya, ketiga siswi itu dapat bernapas lega saat Hinata menghilang di balik pintu.

Ooo..

Hinata berjalan menelusuri koridor yang mulai sepi, masih terdengar jelas di telinganya ketika para siswi tadi berbicara menjelek-jelekannya, kesal memang, tapi ia harus menahannya, jika dia melabrak siswi-siswi tadi mungkin image nya akan lebih buruk, mencoba menenangkan diri, Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

"Hinata-chan."

"Eh? Gaara-kun?"

Hinata dapat melihat Gaara yang terlihat berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak mendaftar sebagai putri?"

"Ahh.. Aku tak berminat Gaara-kun."

"Hm? Kenapa? Saudaramu Shion mengikutinya, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Begitu yah? Entahlah, aku tidak tertarik."

"Ayolah.. Aku mendukungmu Hinata." Gaara merajuk, membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"..." Gaara terdiam, "aku akan kecewa padamu."

Hinata terkekeh, "Terserah padamu saja Gaara-kun."

"Jadii?"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Gaara yang memandangnya bingung, ia mengambil formulir yang ada di tangan Gaara dan menandatangannya cepat.

"Untuk formulirnya kau saja yang isi."

Gaara tersenyum senang, "ku pastikan kau menang, Hime."

Hinata kembali terkekeh, "jangan lakukan hal curang Gaara-kun, kau seorang ketua osis dan ketua acara, bersikaplah profesional." Hinata menepuk pundak Gaara sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Gaara kembali tersenyum saat melihat Hinata kini berjalan menelusuri koridor.

..O++o..

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, merasa tak enak pada akatsuki karena beberapa hari ini menghindar dari mereka, Hinata mencoba untuk menemui mereka di taman belakang biasa mereka menunggunya, kebetulan, dia membuat banyak dessert puding coklat untuk akatsuki sebagai tanda maafnya karena sempat menjauhi mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Hime?" Pain berlari mendekati Hinata ketika Hinata berdiri di depan taman. Hinata tersenyum kesal saat melihat Shion ada diantara akatsuki.

"Gomene, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Hinata memberikan sekotak misting dengan ukuran yang cukup besar pada pain, "aku membuatnya tadi malam, ku harap kalian tidak menolaknya." Pain menerima misting yang di berikan Hinata, "Arigatou Hime." Hinata tersenyum, ia bermaksud kembali, namun langkahnya di hentikan Pain dengan Pain yang menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Kau mau kemana? Baru datang kenapa sudah pergi lagi?" Pain memandang Hinata heran.

Itachi menghampiri keduanya, "Setelah beberapa hari ini menghindari akatsuki, sekarang kau pergi begitu saja?" Itachi menatap Hinata intens.

"Gomene, bukankah telah ada Shion?"

"Maksudmu?" Itachi mendekati Hinata, pandangannya masih menatap tajam kedua lrish lavender yang tengah menunduk.

"Sudah lama sekali tak melihatmu Hime, ku pikir kau tak akan datang menemui kami lagi." Sasori berdiri di hadapan Hinata dengan tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celananya, "ahh .. Tapi untunglah, Shion telah menemani kami ketika kau menghilang beberapa hari ini, dan ku rasa dia lebih menyenangkan dari mu." Sasori terkekeh, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasori." Pain membentak Sasori kasar

"Heii.. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu benar? Dan kalian juga menyukainya kan? ǰǰjadi ayolahh .. Tak ada yang perlu di tutupi lagi disini, bukan begitu kan? Pain?Itachi? Tapi .. Kau juga masih bisa bergabung dengan kami Hime, walau bagaimanapun, aku masih sangat menyukaimu." Sasori mengangkat dagu Hinata, menginginkan Hinata menatapnya, namun Hinata segera menepisnya kasar.

"Ku rasa kehadiranku tidak tepat, selamat bersenang-senang."

Hinata berlari dan kembali ia di hentikan oleh Itachi, "apa maksudmu dengan bersenang-senang?" Itachi menaikan satu nada bicaranya, terlihat ia sedang kesal.

"Kau menyakiti tanganku Itachi-kun, bisa kah kau lepaskan tanganmu."

"Kembali, dan aku akan melepaskannya."

Hinata terkekeh, "jika aku tidak mau."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bertindak lebih."

Hinata berbalik, dia menatap onyx Itachi, "ohh ya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata menantang.

Itachi menatap Hinata kesal, ia benar-benar hilang kesabaran pada wanita bersurai indigo yang ada di hadapannya, "tak bisa menjawab kan?" Hinata berdecih, ia melepaskan tangan Itachi kasar, namun kembali Itachi menariknya hingga berada di pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya paksa, membuat Sasori,Shion dan juga Pain terbelalak atas pemandangan singkat yang mereka lihat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Emphh.. Ita-"

Tak memperdulikan rontaan Hinata Itachi terus memperdalam ciumannya, Hinata menginjak kaki Itachi kasar sehingga Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.

Plakkk !

"Tch."

"Kau brengsek Itachi !"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Itachi dan akatsuki di taman.

Buugghhh !

"..."

"Bajingann !" Satu pukulan di terima Itachi dari Pain setelah Hinata menamparnya, Itachi hanya berdecih sambil mengelap tetesan darah yang keluar di ujung bibir tipisnya, "kau ingin memukulku juga?" Tanya nya pada Sasori yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepala di hadapannya. "Kau gila Itachi, berani sekali melakukan itu di depan Pain."

Itachi tertawa sinis, "itu karena kau brengsek, jika bukan karena kau berkata seperti itu dan membuat Hinata sedih, aku tak akan melakukannya."

"Eh? Salahku?" Sasori memajang wajah inconect.

Merasa malas menghadapi Sasori, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman.

"Saso-kun, kenapa jadi begini?" Shion berkata lirih.

"Ahh .. Shion-chan, sudahlah, bagaimana kalo kita makan es krim?"

+..+..o++o

.

.

Pain terus mengejar Hinata yang terus berlari tak menghiraukan teriakan Pain, sampai sesuatu menhentikan langkahnya ketika ia menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Hinata datar, Hinata menghapus air matanya, tak menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke ia kembali berlari mendengar Pain yang kembali meneriakan namanya.

Set.

"Kyaaaa..."

"Hmph.."

.

"Hinataa.. Hinataa .. Tch .. Cepat sekali larinya." Nafas Pain memburu naik turun, ia melirik misting berisi puding coklat yang di berikan Hinata. "Ada apa denganmu Hime, apa kau benar-benar ingin menghindari akatsuki?" Pain bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun tak berlari. Pain meninggalkan koridor untuk memasuki kelasnya.

..+..+

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang membekam mulut Hinata ketika Hinata berteriak saat ia menariknya ke gudang sekolah.

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kembali, bermaksud keluar dari gudang yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Aku melihat kau menurunkan Shion di jalan, untuk itu aku mengantarnya pulang." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan,

"Aku tak bertanya, dan bukan urusanku kau mau pulang dengan siapapun."

"Benarkah?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menarik Hinata hingga Hinata menjauhi pintu gudang yang akan di buka nya.

"Kau cemburu hm?" Seringai evil muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke, membuat Hinata berdecih kesal.

"Apa? Ku rasa otakmu terbentur, kau perlu memeriksanya."

"Itu menunjukan kau semakin terlihat menyukaiku, Hinata."

Hinata terkekeh, "minggirlah, aku tak mempunyai waktu untuk meladeni orang gila sepertimu."

Hinata menubruk Sasuke kasar.

"Yah, aku memang gila, dan itu karena kau, Lady."

"Eh?"

Hinata berbalik, ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai, "kau membuatku muak Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Hinata, kau harus menjadi wanitaku."

Hinata kembali berdecih, apa lagi sekarang pikirnya.

"Kau sedang dalam bahaya Hinata, jika kau sendirian, aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan,

"Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit normal Sasuke."

"Aku serius Hinata, Jadilah kekasihku, agar aku bisa melindungimu."

Sasuke tersenyum saat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi putih Hinata, ia yakin Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Kau diam, dan ku anggap itu Iya." Ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis di dalam gudang yang sepi itu sendirian. Ia perlahan keluar, dan menutup kembali pintu gudang sekolah itu.

..++..oo..++..

...

..

.

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou Minnaa.. Silahkan tinggalkan komen dan saran anda di kotak review ..**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berbalik, ia melihat Shion tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengannya eh? Lancang sekali." Sasuke menyeringai evil.

"Gomene, aku tidak sengaja lewat sini, bukan maksudku menguping pembicaraan kalian."

Sasuke memandang Shion datar, tak merespon sedikitpun pembelaan Shion.

"Kau tak percaya padaku Sasuke-kun."

"..."

Masih tak merespon, Shion mulai kehabisan akal, "Gomen, saya harus pergi."

"Kau tak perlu memasang topeng di depan ku Shion."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau semua rencanamu terhadap Hinata, dan kita mempunyai misi yang sama."

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin, kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengannya kan?"

"..."

"Itu hanya salah satu dari rencanaku, ku harap kita dapat bekerja sama."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud meninggalkan Shion,

"Tunggu."

"Sudah ku duga." Sasuke berujar dalam hati, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Shion yang berdiri 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Membuat Itachi untuk menjauhinya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke terkekeh, ia perlahan berjalan dengan santainya mendekati Shion dengan tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Membuatnya menjadi liar mungkin."

Shion tersenyum evil saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku ingin semua orang membencinya, dan menggantikan kedudukannya menjadi Lady di KIHS."

"Tch.. Naif sekali."

"Jika semua orang membencinya, dan tak ada lagi yang menyukainya, bukankah kesempatanku untuk menjadi Lady semakin besar?"

"Lalu? Apa untungnya untuk ku?"

"Kau bisa menjadi kekasihku Sasuke-kun, kau akan menjadi prince dan aku princes nya." Shion membelai pipi Sasuke lembut dengan jarinya, bermaksud menggoda pria berambut raven yang tengah memandangnya sinis.

"Aku tak tertarik padamu."

"Apa?"

"Pantas saja Hinata tak bersikap baik padamu, Saudara tiri, memang selalu jahat, sama hal nya denganmu."

Shion terkekeh, "kau akan mengerti jika kau berada di posisiku Sasuke-kun."

Teng.. Teng.. Tengg..

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kita akan bicara lain kali, bell telah berbunyi." Shion menuliskan nomornya pada tisue dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ku harap kau menghubungiku."

.

..

...

..

Kiba dan Shino tengah asik berbincang bincang di dalam kelas dengan Hinata, mengingat Kakashi sensei tidak masuk, membuat kelas menjadi ricuh, onyx Sasuke mencari wanita bersurai indigo yang baru saja di tembak nya, dan dia tersenyum tipis, saat melihat Hinata tengah bercanda ria.

"Ekhm.." Suara deheman Sasuke, membuat Shino dan juga Kiba menjauhi Hinata, Hinata memandang Sasuke malas dan mulai mencari kesibukan dengan mencoret-coret kertas, bermaksud mencuekan Sasuke.

"Kakashi tidak ada?"

"Dia sensei, bisakah kau memanggilnya dengan sopan."

"Ahh yah, maksudku itu."

"Dia sakit, dan hanya menyuruh kita mengerjakan tugas di modul hal 25-40."

"Begitu."

"..."

Sasuke mendecih saat Hinata terus asik dengan coret-coretannya, dan bahkan Hinata berbicara tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menulis."

"Tch.. Mana sini? Aku mau lihat tulisanmu."

"Tidak usah."

"Baiklah, aku tak memaksamu."

"..."

"Ohh yah, bukannya ada tugas? Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan?"

"Malas."

"Malas? Atau tidak bisa? Aku tau kau lemah dalam fisika." Sasuke terkekeh.

"..."

"Aku bisa membantumu, dan kalo perlu, aku akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu."

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menatap Sasuke sinis. "Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku ingin kencan denganmu pulang sekolah nanti."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hei, kau kekasihku sekarang, kau lupa?"

"Aku tak menjawab iya."

"Tapi kau diam, dan ku anggap itu iya."

Hinata memandang Sasuke bosan, ia berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke "Heii heii .. Dengar semua .. Aku dan Hinata mulai hari ini,-"

"Gomene."

Hinata membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya dan tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang tengah menatap keduanya heran, tak ingin Sasuke berbuat hal konyol,, Hinata menarik Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Kau takut hm?" Sasuke mencium telapak tangan Hinata yang menempel di bibirnya lembut.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu pulang sekolah nanti."

"Tch.. Aku tak pernah menerimamu menjadi kekasihku, jadi jangan pernah menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan? Hime." Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata dan menariknya untuk mengajaknya berciuman.

"Brengsek !"

Plaakkk !

"Tch."

"Kau dan Itachi sama saja."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke setelah menamparnya kasar,

...

Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengelus pipinya yang telah di tampar Hinata, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan sedertan nomor yang di berikan Shion beberapa menit lalu.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Buat dia keluar rumah sore ini."

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuuttt...

...

**#Manshion Hyuuga**

"Bagaimana caranya." Shion berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengintip Hinata yang tengah asik berdiam diri di kolam belakang seraya membaca novel, "aahhh.. " Ujarnya, ia tersenyum licik, mendapati sebuah ide.

"Hinata, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hinata melirik Shion sekilas, ia tersenyum palsu, seraya meneguk orange jus yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ahh.. Cerah sekali yah, kau tidak keluar?" Shion berkata seraya memasukan kakinya ke kolam renang mengikuti Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Hm, mau keluar denganku? Aku dengar ada bazar di pusat kota."

"Lalu?"

"Kita pergi ke sana bagaimana?"

"Aku tak berminat."

"Hm, temani aku saja bagaimana? Aku ingin sekali keluar, tapi aku tidak ada teman." Shion menunduk sedih.

"Kau bisa mengajak Sasori kan?"

"Tapi, aku sedikit canggung berjalan dengannya."

Hinata terkekeh, "di sekolah kau tampak mesra dengannya, kenapa begitu canggung?"

Shion mencengkram roknya kuat, kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang acuh.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin mengantarku."

"Pakai saja mobilku, aku tak bisa mengantarmu."

"Hinata? Kau becanda kah?" Shion tersenyum kesal. "Kau tau aku tak bisa menyetir kan?"

"Ohh yah, aku lupa." Balasnya acuh.

"Jadi-"

"Tapi aku bukan supirmu."

"Tolonglah .. Sekali ini saja."

"Kau bisa pake taksi kan?"

"Aku takut, ku mohon, sekali ini Hinata."

Hinata menutup buku tebalnya kasar, membuat Shion menundukan kepalanya takut, err~ralat.. Akting.

"Kau menyusahkan." Hinata meninggalkan Shion, ia menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja.

Shion tersenyum, segera ia keluarkan ponselnya dan menulis pesan singkat pada seseorang.

_"Aku menuju bazar pusat Konoha city _

_dengannya."_

_._

_Sending..._

_._

Hinata menghentikan mobil lavendernya di parkiran Konoha cityland, irishnya mengerling pada orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di hadapannya saat ini, "ramai sekali." Ujarnya dalam hati, Hinata ingin sekali turun, namun, ia gengsi ketika mengatakan tidak tertarik, alhasil, ia pun harus memendam keinginannya untuk keluar.

"Ayo, Hinata."

"Kau saja."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik bukan? Jadi kau saja yang turun, aku menunggu di mobil saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm,"

"Hinata, kenapa tidak coba untuk turun saja sebentar? Kita lihat bazarnya."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih? Sekali tidak ya tidak, atau kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu disini hah?"

"Gomene, saya janji tidak akan lama, tunggulah sebentar Hinata."

"Tsk. Selalu menyusahkan."

...

15 menit berlalu ketika Shion meninggalkannya, merasa bosan Hinata keluar dari dalam mobilnya, ia menduduki depan mobilnya dengan merapatkan mantel berwarna hitam sepanjang lutut itu, udara sore ini cukup dingin, Hinata mengamati sekeliling, sampai ketika lavendernya melirik ke samping ketika seseorang menyodorkan minuman panas.

"Arigatou." Hinata mengambil dan meneguknya segera.

"Hn."

Kembali sang pria berambut raven ini menyodorkan rokok dengan pematik apinya pada Hinata. "aku tidak merokok." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, ia membakar satu batang rokok yang di pegangnya dan menghisapnya.

"Akhirnya kita berkencan juga." Sasuke berkata seraya menghempaskan asap rokoknya ke udara, Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih sebal.

"Kencan katamu? Kita tak sengaja bertemu, dan sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia kembali menghisap rokoknya, "Kau terlihat stres akhir-akhir ini Hinata, kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu eh?"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau takan pernah mengerti."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tak menceritakannya padaku."

"Tsk. Apa kau akan paham jika aku menceritakannya?"

"Yah, aku akan mengerti dan mencoba memahamimu, walau bagaimana pun, kau adalah kekasihku sekarang."

Hinata terkekeh, "percaya diri sekali, tapi sayang, aku tak menganggapmu kekasihku."

"Itu terserah padamu, yang penting aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dan ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, dan itu harus."

"Yakin sekali."

"Aku yakin." Sasuke menginjak rokoknya di tanah hingga hancur. Ia berdiri di hadapan Hinata, menatap kedua lavender itu intens. "Dan aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, termasuk kau."

Hinata terkekeh, ia membuang muka, lebih memilih menatap keramaian, "ada hal yang tak selalu kau bisa beli dengan uang tuan Uchiha."

"Apa aku membelimu? Tidak kan? Jika kau bisa ku beli, akan ku bayar berapapun harganya."

"Semakin lama, kau semakin memuakan Sasuke."

Hinata memasuki mobilnya bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke menyeringai dan itu dapat Hinata lihat karena Sasuke masih ada di depan mobilnya, segera ia menekan starter untuk meghidupkan mesin mobilnya, namun mobilnya tak bergerak, melihat Hinata yang gelisah di dalam mobilnya Sasuke kembali duduk di depan mobil Hinata dan meneguk cola dengan santainya. Hinata merasa ini adalah ulah Sasuke, ia keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku? !"

"Aku tidak tau, dan bukankah dari tadi aku bersamamu? Bisa kah kau berfikir positif terhadapku eh? Selalu saja otakmu negatif jika melihatku, Baka !"

"Aarggghhh.." Hinata menendang ban mobilnya yang bocor kesal, ini semua gara-gara Shion, pikirnya, dan heii kemana perginya Shion? Yang katanya hanya ingin sebentar? Dan ini sudah 1jam berlalu, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Biar ku antar kau pulang."

"Tidak mau."

"Tch, simpan gengsimu untuk saat ini, hari semakin larut." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya. Ia menyeringai saat dirinya kini tengah berhasil membawa lady konoha berada di dalam mobilnya, Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung rambut Hingga ujung kaki, rambutnya tergerai indah, memakai drees berwarna putih polos dengan pendek 10cm diatas lutut dan mantel bulu Hitam sepanjang lututnya, dan wajar saja jika Sasuke menelan ludah ketika sang lady ini duduk di sampingnya, paha mulus Hinata terekspos dengan indah di sampingnya kini.

"Mengagumkan."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Tch.. Lupakan." Sasuke terkekeh, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing, dan kembali memajang wajah datar, namun hatinya tetap berdetak cepat, dan juga sesekali ia melirik paha mulus Hinata yang tengah duduk manis dengan menyilangkan kaki itu di sampingnya, untunglah Hinata tengah asik melihat pemandangan kota, sehingga dia tak menyadari bahwa pria bermata onyx yang tengah mengemudi di sampingnya ini selalu melirik pahanya, mencuri pandang sesekali dan membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman, membuatnya hilang konsentrasi. "Tch, sial, kenapa jadi mesum begini, fokus Sasuke.." Gumamnya dalam hati.

..

...

.

"Ku rasa kau mengambil jalur yang salah."

Sasuke terkekeh saat Hinata menggerutu kesal karena ia sengaja mengambil jalan kawasan macet total.

"Aku sengaja, karena dengan seperti ini aku bisa lebih lama berdua denganmu."

"Apa harus di dalam kemacetan seperti ini? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Sasuke."

"Hinata, kapan terakhir kau pacaran?"

Hinata berdecih sebal, seolah tak di tanggapi keluh kesahnya, Sasuke malah bertanya hal yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Tidak pernah."

"Hm? Bagaimana mungkin, wanita secantik kau tidak pernah pacaran eh? Aku tak percaya."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kau tak usah sungkan padaku Hinata, kita akan saling menjaga rahasia, aku tau, bekas pacarmu pasti sangat banyak, tak apa jika memang benar, aku bisa menerimamu apa adanya walaupun kau pernah making lov,-"

Plaakkk !

"Serendah itukah kau menilai seseorang?"

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengusap pipinya yang tengah di tampar Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, "gomen, aku terbiasa dengan kehidupan di London."

"Jangan samakan dengan disana, mungkin disana kau bisa tidur dengan siapapun."

"Kau salah, aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan wanita yang benar-benar aku cintai."

"Tch.. Naif sekali, sayang, semua yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah kebohongan."

"Setiap orang bebas menilaiku seperti apa, dan jika itu memang penilaianmu terhadapku itu terserah, yang pasti aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Shion?"

"Hm?"

"Sore ini dia begitu memaksaku untuk keluar, dan setelah di luar dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, sampai aku meninggalkannya dia tak menghubungiku, dan lagi, tadi siang kau menginginkan untuk kencan bersamaku, bukankah ini janggal? Seperti telah di rencanakan,tch.."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia menjalankan sedikit demi sedikit laju mobilnya mengingat kemacetan semakin parah. "Yah, kau benar, aku yang memintanya untuk membuatmu keluar."

"Sudah ku duga." Hinata tertawa sinis.

"Seperti yang ku katakan, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan, termasuk berkencan denganmu hari ini, meski kau bersikeras menolaknya, pada akhirnya, kita tetap berkencan kan?"

Hinata melemparkan pandangannya pada jendela seraya membalikan posisi silangan kakinya, membuat roknya semakin tersingkap ke atas dan Sasuke semakin di landa kegalauan luarr biasaa..

...

**At 20.00pm.**

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata tengah tertidur pulas, ia membalikan arah, menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan manshion Hyuuga.

...

**Manshion Hyuuga.**

Hiashi gusar, ia kebingungan dengan Hinata yang tak kunjung pulang ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 11.00pm, mungkinkah karena marah padanya, Hinata menjadi kesal dan meninggalkan rumah, "Otousaan." Shion mendekati Hiashi yang masih terjaga di ruang tengah. "Shion, kau belum tidur?" Shion menggelengkan kepalanya manja, ia mendekati Hiashi, "Otousan sendiri?" Hiashi mengelus kepala Shion penuh sayang, "aku menunggu Hinata, kenapa dia masih belum pulang juga, apa kau tau dia kemana?" Hiashi menatap Shion, menginginkan jawaban. "Gomene, tadi sore aku pergi bersamanya ke Konoha cityland, tapi dia meninggalkanku, dan aku pulang sendiri." Shion menundukan wajahnya, memajang wajah sedih. Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan Shion tercekat, ia tak percaya Hinata begitu tega meninggalkan Shion begitu saja. "Hinata meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada sedikit membentak, "tidak apa Tousaan, lagi pula ini memang salahku,-"

"Cukup !"

Suara Hiashi terdengar membentak, dan membuat Shion menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Dia keterlaluan."

Shion menyeringai dalam diamnya, tak menyangka Sasuke dapat membuat Hinata tidak pulang malam ini, sungguh di luar dugaannya.

...

.

Pagi menjelang, Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan irish nya ketika sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, dia terbangun dan terduduk dengan menyenderkan kepala pada belakang kasur, dan dia sadar bahwa dirinya kini tengah berada di kamar yang asing menurutnya, seorang berambut raven tengah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, ia mengenakan kimono handuk berwarna hitam, melihat dari tetesan air yang mengalir di rambutnya, terlihat bahwa Sasuke telah selesai mandi, ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menatapnya datar.

"Ohayo, Hime." Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata lembut, membuat Hinata berdecih kesal pada pria berambut raven yang tengah semena-mena terhadapnya.

"Aku dimana?"

"Di apartemenku."

"Kenapa kau tak mengantarku pulang?"

Sasuke terkekeh, ia duduk di samping Hinata, "Bagaimana mungkin aku rela membiarkanmu jauh dariku Hime." Gombalan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin muak, ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang membelai lembut pipinya.

"Kau tau, kau membuatku dalam masalah." Hinata bangun, langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ku rasa tidak."

Melirik Sasuke ke belakang, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bahkan keluargamu tak ada yang mencarimu sama sekali."

Hinata terdiam, ia menunduk dan tangannya mengepal, Sasuke benar, Hiashi dan Neji tak mencarinya, apa mungkin karena telah ada Shion di rumah nya sehingga ia terlupakan dan bahkan tidak dianggap sama sekali? Sampai dirinya tak pulang pun Hiashi tak mencemaskannya, Hinata tersenyum miris, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Membersihkan diri.

..

Hinata memakai Kemeja putih Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, panjang kemeja itu sampai 10cm diatas lutut, sehingga ia menganggap bahwa kemeja Putih Sasuke bisa ia jadikan drees, mengingat bajunya juga kotor, tangan kemeja yang kebesaran itu dilipatnya hingga sesikut, rambutnya ia ikat menjuntai ke atas dengan poni depan yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Biar ku antar kau pulang, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas ketidak pulanganmu semalam dan menjelaskannya pada Hiashi-sama."

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku tinggal disini lebih lama lagi Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke memasang pose bingung,

"Ku rasa, aku memang sudah tak layak berada disana lagi, dan mungkin dia sudah tak menganggapku sebagai putrinya." Hinata tersenyum miris. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku butuh ketenangan sampai aku mendapatkan tempat tinggalku sendiri."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, ia menatap Hinata yang tengah menatap pemandangan kota melalui jendela apartemen mewahnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan? Aku tinggal disini selama beberapa hari?" Tanya Hinata kembali dengan menatap onyx kelam Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke terkekeh, "pintu apartemenku selalu terbuka kapanpun kau mau."

"Arigatou."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Mungkin aku juga akan absen beberapa hari ini, aku sangat muak melihat wanita itu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan tolong, jangan sampai orang-orang tau bahwa aku tinggal bersamamu Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia merangkul Hinata, "Kau bisa percaya padaku, dan untuk saat ini, kau tak seharusnya terus berada di dalam kesedihan seperti ini Hinata, biar ku tunjukan tempat yang bisa melepas penat mu."

"Aku malas keluar." Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang merangkulnya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi sekolah Sasuke? Katakan pada sensei bahwa aku sakit."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh, ia menyimpan tangannya di kening Hinata, mengukur suhu tubuhnya,

"kau demam, mau ku antar ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya perlu istirahat." Hinata berlalu menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

"Kotak obat ada di laci kamar, ada obat demam disana, kau bisa meminumnya untuk meredakan panasmu, dan jika kau lapar, lemari es nya penuh, kau bisa masak makanan instan kan?" Sasuke berkata di sela-sela ia bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, merasa Sasuke berhenti berteriak Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa diam? Ini sudah sangat telat Sasuke, cepatlah pergi."

"Kau mengusirku hm?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Hening kembali, Sasuke tak menjawab, penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan di kamar, Hinata mencoba mengintipnya.

"Tch. Susah sekali." Ujarnya pelan, Hinata yang mendengar bisikan Sasuke hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Baka ! bagaimana kau bisa jadi penerus keluarga Uchiha jika memasang dasi saja tidak bisa."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Hinata membantunya memasangkan dasi.

"Aku pergi."

.

..

...

**KIHS**

Sasuke melirik Gaara yang tengah menatapnya di dalam stand osis, ia menghampiri keramaian disana, terlihat oleh kedua onyxnya bahwa Gaara tak senang akan kedatangannya, itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajah pria bertato Ai itu.

"Kenapa namaku ada disana?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran,

"Aku yang mendaftarkanmu baka Otouto."

Sasuke melirik ke belakang, dan akatsuki tengah berada di belakangnya saat ini, "Tch. Kenapa tidak kau saja."

Itachi terkekeh, "aku tak pandai memainkan drama."

Tayuya kembali meneriakan nama "Hinata." Membuat seorang siswa mencatat satu poin lagi di whiteboard untuk nama wanita yang baru saja di katakan panitia seni itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Yah, Sasuke, hari ini adalah pemilihan dramanya, ku rasa kau akan menang sebagai Romeo, tapi sainganmu cukup berat dengan ketua osis kita yang berambut merah itu." Pain, berkomentar. Terlihat nada suaranya menunjukan bahwa ia tak menyukai Gaara.

Onyx Sasuke menyipit, "disana ia dapat melihat sederetan nama yang di kenalnya, Hinata,Shion,Sasuke, dan juga Gaara.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian tak menginginkan menjadi romeo? Bukankah kalian akan berpasangan dengan Hinata?"

"Kita tak berminat dalam acara seperti itu." Sasori menambahkan.

"Dan kau mengorbankanku, Itachi."

Itachi terkekeh, "Sasuke, aku tak masalah jika Hinata berciuman dalam drama itu denganmu, karena kau adalah adikku, tapi aku tak rela jika Gaara yang menjadi pendampingnya, itu sungguh memuakkan."

"Itachi benar, kita mendukungmu, Sasuke." Pain mendukung Sasuke, mereka berempat akhirnya mendekati stand untuk mengikuti acara pemilihan suara yang sedang di selenggarakan 1jam yang lalu, di papan whiteboard itu Sasuke mendapat 500point, sedangkan Gaara mendapati 510point, Hinata 369point dan Shion 400 point.

"Kau kalah sepuluh ponit." Ujar Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Ini belum berakhir bukan? Masih ada 2 kotak suara yang belum di buka." Pain menimpali.

"Kau hebat Otouto, kau murid baru disini, tapi kau bisa menyaingi Gaara sejauh ini, ku rasa perbedaan mereka tak terlalu jauh, dan wajar jika Gaara lebih unggul, selain dia ketua osis dan di kenal seluruh siswa se KIHS, Gaara juga merupakan cowok populer disini."

"Aku tak berminat, dan akan sangat senang jika aku tak memenangkan peran bodoh itu, Tsk.. Menggelikan." Sasuke meninggalkan TPS, dan tangannya di hentikan Itachi.

"Duduk Baka ! Jangan buat malu, aku yang mendaftarkanmu."

"Itu urusanmu Baka Aniki."

Sasori dan Pain mencengkram tangan kanan dan kiri Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal, mau tak mau akhirnya pria berambut raven itu duduk, mengikuti keinginan akatsuki.

...

Hasil akhir.

Hinata Hyuuga # 1500 point

Shion Hyuuga # 950 point

Uchiha Sasuke # 1770 point

Sabaku no Gaara # 1870 point

Hinata Hyuuga unggul 1500 point dan mendapatkan peran utama sebagai Juliet.

Dan Sabaku no Gaara unggul 1870 point dan mendapatkan peran sebagai Romeo.

"Yahh ini lah hasil akhirnya Minna.. Dan peran utamanya jatuh pada Sabaku no Gaara dan Hinata Hyuuga, atau mungkin biar singkat, kita panggil mereka Gaa-Hina. Harap menuju panggung." Tayuya memanggil dua sejoli itu dengan mix yang ada di tangannya, Memunculkan pria berambut merah yang kini berada di depan yang tengah memenangkan peran sebagai Romeo.

"Kau kalah seratus point Sasuke." Itachi bergumam, dan tak di balas sepatah katapun oleh Sasuke, pria berambut raven ini tengah asik dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Dimana Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga? Harap segera menaiki panggung untuk meresmikan acara." Tayuya kembali memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata sakit, dan dia tidak masuk hari ini." Jawab Gaara, membuat semua penonton yang ada disana ber oh ria,

Sasuke menautkan alisnya ketika Gaara menjawab, bagaimana bisa dia tau bahwa Hinata sakit? Apa mungkin mereka saling berkomunikasi? Timbul kecurigaan di otak Sasuke, pikirannya saat ini adalah ingin segera menuju apartemen untuk menanyakan langsung pada Hinata.

"Tchh .. Sial, bagaimana mungkin pria brengsek itu yang memenangkan peran." Pain menggerutu kesal.

"Yah, wajar saja, Sasuke dan Shion murid baru disini, tak banyak yang mengenal mereka." Sasori menimpali seraya merangkul pundak Pain, menenangkan leadernya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Teriak Itachi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi Sasuke terus melangkah cepat, menuju parkiran untuk mengemudikan mobilnya dan meninggalkan KIHS.

"Itachi, kau tak mencurigai sesuatu?" Pain menatap Itachi serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika Gaara curang? Mengingat dia adalah ketua panitia?"

Itachi memasang pose berfikir, "ku rasa tidak, dia buka orang seperti itu."

"Kau ini bicara apa hah? Kau lebih senang dia yang menjadi Romeo dan berciuman dengan Hinata? Kau tau pria itu tengah mengincar Hinata sejak dulu?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Pain, kau harus sportif, Gaara di kenal semua siswa, sedangkan Sasuke? Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengenalnya, dan lagi adik kesayangan Itachi itu selalu menyembunyikan dirinya dari keramaian, entah itu di atap atau di gudang, sedangkan Gaara, dia selalu berbaur kesana kemari, rajin mendatangi kelas dengan pengumuman pengumuman tak jelas, berbicara dengan kewibawaan dan solidaritas tinggi, siapa yang tak mengenal dia?" Sasori berucap menerangkan, dan Itachi mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, ini hanyalah drama bukan? Dalam dunia nyata, Hinata masih sendiri dan kita masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatinya." Itachi terkekeh. Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan stand mengingat Gaara kini tengah berpidato ria, membuat mereka malas berlama-lama di area sana.

..

.

...

_Dddrrrtttt... Ddrrrrtttt... _

Sasuke merogoh sakunya ditengah ia mengemudikan mobil nya ketika ponselnya bergetar.

_"Shion Calling."_

Sasuke menekan tombol hijau dengan satu tangannya, menyambungkannya dengan Shion.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tahu pengumuman pemenang dramanya?" Tanya Shion terdengar panik,

"Hn."

"Hinata yang menjadi pemenangnya."

"Lalu?"

"Tch.. Apa maksudmu dengan LALU? Bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan Sasuke."

"..."

"Aku ingin menjadi Juliet, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus membantuku Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu."

"Tch, kau pikir aku budak mu eh?"

"Aku tak mau tau Sasuke, kau harus,-"

Tuutt.. Tuuttt.. Tuut..

Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke samping, "Mengganggu saja."

..

.

.

**#Apartemen Sasuke.**

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya cepat begitu ia sampai di lantai 9, onyx nya mengabsen ruangan yang kini tengah bersih, mungkin Hinata yang membereskannya pikirnya, segera ia menuju kamar untuk menemui Hinata, namun, onyx nya tak juga menemukan gadis bersurai indigo yang kini tengah tinggal bersamanya itu, suara air keran dan kucuran shower di dalam kamar mandi menjadi jawaban bahwa Hinata tengah berada disana, Sasuke menarik nafas lega, ia melemparkan tubuhnya pada kasur elastis itu, onyxnya menatap langit-langit, teringat kejadian pemilihan suara di sekolah tadi dan Gaara yang menjadi pemenangnya membuatnya merasa gusar, entah kenapa, hati kecilnya merasa tidak rela.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat Hinata kini tengah mengenakan kimono handuk yang di pakainnya tadi pagi.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Gaara?"

"Hanya teman, memangnya kenapa?" Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Mana ponselmu?"

Hinata menegakan tubuhnya yang semula tertunduk karena sedang mengambil minuman soda di dalam lemari es, ia menutup pintunya dan segera menuangkan cola ke dalam gelas kecil, "untuk apa?" Balasnya acuh, sambil meneguk cola hingga membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Darimana Gaara tau bahwa hari ini kau sakit?"

"Dia menghubungiku, sebentar lagi juga dia akan datang."

Sasuke berdecih kesal, bagaimana bisa Hinata mengundang pria lain ke apartemennya,

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata?"

Ting.. Tong..

"Nah, dia datang."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, dia menaruh gelasnya di meja, dan segera menghampiri Gaara untuk membukakan pintunya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal, besar juga nyali pria bertato Ai itu hingga mendatangi apartemennya.

..

...

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat Hinata membuka pintu apartemen, dia membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Hinata.

"Gomene, merepotkanmu." Hinata mengajak Gaara masuk, "tunggulah sebentar, aku ambilkan minuman dingin untukmu." Gaara mengangguk, ia menduduki sofa empuk berwarna putih itu dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada belakang kursi.

..

.

Sasuke mencengkram tangan Hinata kuat ketika Hinata membuka lemari es, "Kau yang mengatakan untuk tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kau ada disini, tapi kau sendiri yang mengundang manusia berambut merah itu untuk menemuimu."

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar, "Selama aku bersama Gaara, ku harap kau jangan keluar untuk menemuiku."

"Apa?"

Sasuke menendang kursi meja makan kasar saat Hinata hilang di balik pintu, Hinata benar-benar sukses membuatnya kesal.

..

...

"Hinata, kita akan menjadi pasangan dalam drama nanti." Ujar Gaara sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang di berikan Hinata.

"Eh? Aku menang?"

"Yah, drama yang dipilih adalah cerita cassanova Romeo&Juliet."

"Kau mendaftar juga Gaara-kun? Bukankah kau itu ketua pelaksana?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berfikir.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "aku tak bisa membiarkan kau berciuman dengan orang lain, Hime. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, jika ada yang boleh menyentuh,-" Gaara menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, "itu adalah aku." Ucapnya serius.

Hinata tersenyum, ia melepaskan telunjuk Gaara yang menempel di bibirnya, "memangnya akan ada adegan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, dan itu akan di lakukan berulang kali." Gaara menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita akan latihan dulu sebelum pentas bukan? Dan pasti akan terulang beberapa kali selama latihan."

Hinata terkekeh, "itu menguntungkan untukmu dan sangat merugikan untukku Gaara-kun."

Gaara, menatap Hinata tajam, bola mata Hijaunya menginginkan keseriusan Hinata terhadap pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkannya.

"Hinata, jadilah kekasihku."

"Eh?" Hinata memajang wajah inocent, bagaimana bisa? Kemarin Sasuke, dan sekarang Gaara?

Ddrrrttt.. Ddrrrttt.. (Ponsel Hinata berbunyi)

"Ah, sebentar Gaara-kun." Gaara mengangguk, ia kembali meminum minumannya,

"Moshi-mos,-"

"Usir dia sekarang, atau aku akan muncul."

"Apa katamu?"

"Sekarang !"

"Tapi,-"

"Dalam hitungan tiga detik, jika manusia berambut merah itu tak keluar dari apartemenku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengusirmu juga."

"Okeey,, tapi tolong, ini lagi,-"

"Lagi berusaha menerima cintanya eh?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau-"

"Satu."

"Iyaaa okeyy .."

Pip..

"Siapa Hinata?"

"Ah, gomene Gaara-kun, Neji-nii dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen, jika dia menemukanku bersama pria, kau akan di bunuhnya, kau harus segera pergi Gaara, gomene."

Gaara mengangguk, namun langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu, "ku harap kau akan memberiku jawaban yang menyenangkan, dan tidak membuatku menunggu lama, Hime." Hinata menautkan alisnya bingung, "ahh yah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

...

.

..

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di ruang makan, ia benar-benar merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, bisa saja kan? Dia tadi tak menuruti kata-kata Hinata dan mengusir Gaara dari apartemennya, tapi kenapa, gertakan Hinata membuatnya membatu disini, "Tch. Sial, apa yang ku lakukan sampai sejauh ini." Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, yah Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa tindakannya benar-benar konyol untuk apa dia sampai sejauh ini, hanya karena Itachi? Hey, bukankah dia tak pernah peduli pada urusan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu? Lantas? Untuk apa dirinya sampai mengintai Hinata sejauh ini? Baru menyadari bahwa tindakannya benar-benar bodoh.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kedatangan Hinata membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar, onyx kelam nya menatap Hinata datar.

"Maaf, jika aku mengundang Gaara tanpa meminta izinmu." Ujar Hinata seraya menuangkan pasta ke dalam wajan."

"..."

"Tapi Gaara adalah orang baik, dan aku percaya padanya."

"..." Tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan kedua tangannya yang mengatup di dagu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal disini?"

"Eh?" Hinata menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya, dia melirik Sasuke yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal lebih lama denga,-"

"Aku tau." Hinata mematikan apinya. Ia menuangkan pasta yang di masaknya ke dalam dua buah piring ceper dan di suguhkan di meja makan untuk makan siangnya bersama Sasuke. "Aku akan pergi sekarang." Hinata tersenyum seraya meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang makan sendiri. Dia bahkan tak menyentuh hasil masakanannya sama sekali.

..

...

.

..

..

**TBC**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Iseng-iseng di balik layar.**

**Author: Ok, shootingnya cukup untuk hari ini,**

**Pain: Aku protes. **

**Author: kenapa?**

**Pain: kenapa peranku sedikit? Dan hanya berdialog beberapa kalimat.**

**Author: yang penting kau di bayar kan? Berhentilah mengeluh ! (Kesal)**

**Sasori: Aku protes juga !**

**Author : ?**

**Sasori: peranku selalu dan selalu menjadi orang yang menyebalkan di fict mu author, dan lagi kenapa aku selalu di pasangkan dengan Shion?**

**Shion: Masih mening daripada kau tak punya pasangan ! **

**Sasori: okeyy ampunn deh Miss ..**

**Shion: Aku juga protes, kenapa aku selalu menjadi antagonis di fict mu? Tidak adil ! (Nangis di pojokan)**

**Author: nepuk jidat !**

**Itachi: protes juga !**

**Author: apa lagi? (Malas)**

**Itachi: dalam fictmu aku selalu mengalah untuk si baka otouto .. Dan selalu dia yang menjadi pemeran utama, padahal aku lebih tampan darinya. (Pede)**

**Author: sweatdrop**

**Naruto: protes juga, kenapa aku hanya sekali nongol?**

**Gaara: aku tak protes karena disini aku menang sebagai Romeo fuu..fu fuu.. **

**Kiba&Shino: protes ! Kenapa kita selalu menjadi yang tertindas thor ! (Bentak-bentak)**

**Sai: senyum aja deh, **

**Shikamaru: selalu menjadi pemain cadangan dan ga pernah di munculin lagi, mendokusai**

**Hinata: sudah.. Sudah, kasian authornya .. **

**Sasuke: protes. ! Kenapa dalam fict yang kau buat, selalu aku yang mengejar Hinata, sekali-kali buatlah dia yang mengejarku !**

**Hinata: blushing ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Minna .. Review kalian semangatku.. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh...!"

_Praaaaankkkk ! _

Kepergian Hinata dari apartemennya membuat Sasuke dilanda kekesalan luar biasa, dia yang menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak rela, Sasuke melempar gelas crystal yang terpangpang di meja makan, obsidannya melirik pasta yang disiapkan Hinata untuknya, segera ia ambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas kasur, membanting pintu kasar dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

.. ~Lavenderviolletta~ ..

Hinata memberi sejumlah uang pada supir taxi yang mengantarnya kembali pada kediaman Hyuuga, pintu gerbang yang besar itu seketika terbuka mengingat putri sulung calon pewaris Hyuuga menampakan kakinya kembali, ia tersenyum kesal saat melihat mobil berwarnakan irish saudara tirinya itu terparkir indah di sebelah mobilnya, mobil yang sama dengan mobil miliknya, hanya saja berbeda warna.

..

.

Satu malam meninggalkan kamarnya tapi terasa lama baginya, ia melemparkan tubuhnya pada kasur kingsize itu dan menutup matanya rapat, lelah, Hinata lelah dengan semua yang dilaluinya akhir-akhir ini,

_.cklek_

Irish yang akan tertutup itu kembali terbuka mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang.

"Hana-chan."

Hanabi memeluk Hinata erat, ia terisak disana, Hinata membalas pelukan Hanabi, "Kenapa?"

"Nee-chan, kemana saja hikss.."

Hinata sungguh merasakan kesenangan tersendiri, bibirnya mengukir senyuman, ia mengecup kepala puncak Hanabi lembut, ternyata, di rumah ini masih ada yang merindukannya, mengkhawatirkannya dan peduli terhadapnya.

"Nee-chan tinggal di apartemen teman semalam, kau kenapa menangis? Nee-chan hanya tak pulang satu malam kan?" Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Hanabi gemas.

"Nee-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tau Nee-chan tak pulang karna Shion-nee kan?"

"Eh?"

"Hinata-nee, Shion-chan sekarang menjadi anak kesayangan Otousaan, ketika Nee-chan tak pulang semalam Otousaan tak mencari Nee-chan, aku sudah mencoba untuk membujuk Tousaan supaya mencarimu, tapi dia malah membentaku kasar, sedangakan Neji-nii pergi ke Jerman mendadak kemarin siang karena urusan kantor hikss.. Dia bukan Tousanku lagi." Hanabi kembali menangis dengan Hinata yang kembali memeluknya.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Hana-chan, kau harus fokus di sekolahmu, Tousaan menyayangi kita, jika kau berkata seperti itu Kaasan akan sedih di surga sana."

Hanabi mengangguk, "hei, kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Hanabi menggeleng, "kau sakit?" Ujarnya lagi sambil menangkupkan tangannya di dahi Hanabi, "Hana-chan, kau kenapa tak bilang," Hinata terkejut ketika suhu badan Hanabi panas, segera ia menyambar telepon menghubungi dokter keluarga,

..

.

~Lavenderviolletta~

.

Hinata menyelimuti Hanabi ketika sang bungsu Hyuuga itu terlelap setelah pemeriksaan dokter, ia melirik jam menunjukan pkl 4 sore, segera ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, kucuran shower membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya yang indah, ia mengenakan gaun tidurr berwarna merah meningat hari sudah mulai larut, perut yang kosong dan terasa lapar itu membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke dapur, membuat cemilan semacam pancake untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar sebelum makan malam tiba.

.

"Kau masih ingat pulang juga ternyata."

Satu potong pancake yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya ia taruh kembali garpuh itu di piring ketika suara Hiashi didengarnya.

"Tousaan kecewa karena aku kembali."

Balasnya sambil memakan pancakenya yang sempat di tarunya kembali karena Hiashi menggangu acara makannya.

"Darimana saja sehingga tak pulang semalaman?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Hiashi cuek.

"Di apartemen teman."

"Apartemen siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

Hiashi mendekati kursi Hinata, tatapannya penuh amarah ketika wanita bersurai indigo itu mengatakan bahwa ternyata dirinya berada di apartemen seorang pria malam tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi liar seperti ini Hah !"

Bentakan Hiashi tak digubris sama sekali, Hinata menanggapi cuek, ia terus asik dengan pancake yang dimakannya.

"..."

"Kau seperti wanita jalang !"

Hinata berhenti mengunyah, ia menelan pancakenya walau masih belum lembut, terasa sedikit sakit di tenggorokan, namun ia lebih memilih cepat menelannya, ia berdiri, beradu tatap dengan manik pucat Hiashi.

"Wanita jalang ini adalah anakmu, mungkin kedatanganku juga tidak kau inginkan disini, Hiashi-sama."

_Plaakkkkk !_

Hinata terkekeh saat Hiashi menamparnya kasar, ia menatap Hiashi dengan senyum sinis,

"Arigatou Otousaan."

...

**KIHS**

Suara bell menunjukan bahwa waktu masuk kelas telah tiba, perang dingin terjadi antara Hinata dan Shion, Shion kerap kali mengajak Hinata berbicara, namun Hinata tak pernah menanggapinya, saudara tirinya ini sangatlah membuatnya merasa risih,

...

Akatsuki memasuki kelas Hinata ketika bell istirahat tiba, ke tiga pria tampan itu mengajak Hinata untuk istirahat bersama, tak banyak yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain menyetujui keinginan mereka, namun, Sasori mengajak Shion yang masih begelut dengan buku-bukunya, "Ahh silahkan duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

...

Shion memegang tangan Sasuke saat Sasuke akan meninggalkan kelas mengingat di kelas menyisakan dirinya dan juga Sasuke, obsidan Sasuke menatap Shion datar. "Sasuke, bagaimana?"

Menepis tangan Shion kasar dan Sasuke kembali menduduki kursinya.

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi Juliet." Ujarnya lagi,

"Itu terserah kau, urusan dia bukan urusanku lagi sekarang."

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke, jangan bilang bahwa kau menyukai,-"

"jika aku menyukainya, lalu kenapa?"

Shion membulatkan matanya kaget, "Sasuke, kau bercanda kan?"

Obsidan kelam Sasuke cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Shion, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kelas,

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjatuhkan Hinata."

...

Perkataan Shion membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah, ia mematung, tangannya mengepal, namun, ia tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang, entahlah, perasaannya tak menentu, mungkin diam adalah hal teraman untuknya saat ini, tanpa menoleh Shion, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Shion di kelas yang sepi.

..

"Hei.. Hei lihat siapa yang datang."

Sasori menyikut lengan Itachi, serempak empat pasang mata itu menoreh kebelakang,

"Gaara-kun."

"Hinata, kita ada latihan sore nanti sepulang sekolah, aku dan crew yang lainnya menunggumu di aula drama."

"Ahh yah." Hinata tersenyum, dan itu cukup membuat Gaara senang,

"Jangan terlambat." Ujarnya kembali seraya tersenyum dan meninggalkan taman, andai saja Hinata berada sendiri disana Gaara sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis populer itu, tetapi akatsuki membuatnya tak ingin berada lama-lama disana karena tatapan mereka yang menakutkan.

"Romeo sialan !" Pain berteriak, dan Gaara seolah menulikan dirinya, ia terus berlalu, tak menanggapi.

"Kita akan menemanimu selama latihan."

"Arigatou Pain-kun, tapi latihannya mungkin akan sampai malam, jadi sebaiknya tidak usah."

"Aku akan menemanimu dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

"Ya sudah, aku hanya kasian jika kau menungguku sampai larut."

"Aku juga."

Tak membalas perkataan Itachi, Hinata lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan pria yang tempo hari berani menciumnya paksa.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin, aku akan menemanimu dari mulai pertama latihan sampai berakhirnya show drama digelar nanti."

"Arigatou." Balasnya singkat.

Itachi terdiam, ia sadar Hinata yang masih marah terhadapnya, irish Hinata bahkan tak memandang onyxnya sama sekali,

"Shion kemana? Kenapa tidak datang juga?" Sasori melirik jam istirahat yang 15 menit lagi akan selesai.

"Jika kau ingin bersama Shion, kenapa tak kau tinggal di kelas bersamanya saja tadi?" Pain berkata seolah tak suka, ia melemparkan kulit jeruk sembarang, dan tanpa ia sadari kulit jeruknya mendarat di kepala seseorang,

"Apa?" Teriak Pain ketika orang yang ia lempar pakai kulit jeruk itu menatapnya.

"Go- gomene se- senpai." Ucap pria kelas 1 itu dengan takut. Ada hal aneh disini, siswa kelas satu itu yang menjadi korban, tapi dia juga yang meminta maaf, hal ini membuat Sasori terkekeh, "Hei kau, sini.!" ia menyuruh anak kelas satu itu untuk mendekatinya dengan gerakan jarinya.

"A-ada apa senpai?"

"Pijat pundakku." Titahnya.

Tanpa banyak pikir siswa kelas satu itu memijit pundak Sasori, menuruti keinginannya.

"Kembali ke kelasmu, Konohamaru."

"Eh? Tapi."

"Kau siswa disini, bukan budak mereka."

"Tapi Lady Hinata, Saso."

"Pergi Bocah ! Kau tak mendengar Hinata menyuruhmu pergi Hah !" Bentakan Pain membuat Konohamaru segera berlari menjauhi taman, anak itu berbalik seraya tersenyum pada Hinata di kejauhan sana.

"Arigatou Lady-Hinata." Teriaknya.

Hinata melambaikan tangan sebagai jawabannya,

"Lady Hinata..." Teriaknya lagi.

Ke empat pasang mata itu kembali melihat Bocah yang berada di kejauhan sana.

"Aishiteru,"

"Eh?"

"Woy ! Bocah brengsek ! Berani sekali kau,-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa gomenee senpaii ...!"

Hinata terkikik ketika Pain berdiri dan membuat Konohamaru berlari ketakutan,

...

**Aula (tempat berlangsungnya latihan drama)**

_Brukk .. _

"Romeo... Hikss.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggal secepat ini? Kau tau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,"

...

Ruangan aula yang penuh dengan pemain drama, panitia, dan beberapa guru yang bertugas sebagai pembina acara, membuat suasana sekolah tetap ramai meski waktu kini menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam, Sasuke menatap adegan Gaara yang mengecup bibir Hinata lembut di balik jendela, ia mendecih, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal, tak ingin lebih lama melihat adegan yang menurutnya merusak penglihatannya ia meninggalkan tempat itu segera.

..

"Aku akan mati, jika kau juga mati Juliet,"

..

"Ok, good Gaara, Hinata, kalian the best"

Ucap seorang sensei yang menggurui bidang seni, Deidara.

"Ok, cukup bagus untuk Hinata dan Gaara kalian sangat baik memainkan peran, hanya untuk anak-anak yang lain yang masih kurang, sampai ketemu besok di tempat yang sama, Kobanwa minna." Deidara melambaikan tangannya, dan bergegas meninggalkan aula,

...

Onyx kelam Sasuke menatap hamparan kosong di depannya, ia terus menatap kedepan meski seseorang tengah memasuki mobilnya, "Ada apa." Tanya seseorang disebelahnya kesal.

"Apapun, lakukan apapun agar Hinata tak menjadi Juliet dan kau yang menggantikannya memainkan drama bodoh itu."

"Eh?" Shion terkekeh, "tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya."

"Lakukan, sesegera mungkin !"

"Tch. Jangan kau pikir aku melakukan ini karena perintahmu, itu karena aku juga menginginkan peran itu."

"Hn, keluar dari mobilku jika kau sudah mengerti."

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengipaskan tangannya, menyurus Shion segera keluar.

"Tch." Shion mendecih dan membanting pintu mobil Sasuke kasar, seketika pula ferrari merah itu berlari kencang meninggalkan KIHS.

...

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata bernyanyi seraya mengoleskan pelembab pada wajahnya yang pucat, ia menambahkan bedak natural seperti biasanya dan memakai lipstik berwarna bibir, rambutnya ia urai seperti biasa, tak lupa parfum lavender mahal yang diimport dari paris itu membuatnya mempunyai wangi yang khas, "selesai." Ucapnya, ia menatap dirinya di cermin sebelum beranjak, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat blush-on nya berada di lantai, "Kenapa ada disini?" Ujarnya lagi, "apa mungkin terjatuh?" Hinata tampak berfikir, mengingat waktu terus berjalan ia memulaskan sedikit blush-on nya di kedua pipinya, "perfect." Ujarnya kembali seraya tersenyum.

..

**KIHS**

Hinata menundukan kepalanya saat semua orang tampak menatapnya aneh, ada apa pikirnya, tak menghiraukan tatapan semua orang ia terus berjalan menelusuri koridor, seperti biasa sebelum memasuki kelas ia merapihkan pakaiannya di toilet, dan-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ...!"

_Praaaaannkk !_

Hinata melempar cermin yang ada di hadapannya dengan ponselnya sehingga menjadikan cerminnya pecah, suara teriakan histeris Hinata membuat seluruh siswa maupun siswi memasuki toilet,

"Ada apa?" Gaara mencoba menanyakan pada seseorang yang tengah sibuk melihat kejadian.

"Hinata-chan pingsan di toilet,"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak kalian tolong hah? Baka !"

"Minggir .. Minggir .. !"

Kumpulan siswa-siswi itu memberi jalan pada Gaara ketika Gaara memasuki toilet untuk melihat.

"Hinata." Teriaknya kaget, segera ia membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk di gendongnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat kedua pipi Hinata melepuh,

...

Hinata mengerjapkan irish levendernya perlahan, ia melirik Gaara yang tengah menunggu disampingnya,

"Hinata." Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut. "Kau tidak apa kan?"

"Gaara-kun, Hikss."

Hinata menangis dan Gaara memeluknya untuk menenangkan, "Tidak apa, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis." Ujarnya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gaara, wajahku, wajahku melepuh, aku tidak tau kenapa seperti ini,"

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata, kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak tau hikss." Hinata kembali menangis.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu disampingmu, kita akan lakukan operasi untuk menyembuhkan wajahmu yang rusak."

Hinata mengangguk, "tapi, Gaara, bagaimana dengan drama kita?" Hinata menatap Gaara nanar. Dengan Gaara yang membalas tatapan Hinata sendu.

"Kita bisa menundanya,"

"Jika kau ingin menggantinya dengan pemain lain aku tidak ap,-"

"Ssttt.. Tidak akan ada yang menggantikanmu."

"Gaara-kun." Lirihnya kembali.

"Kau tak usah memikirkan drama untuk saat ini, bagaimana dengan wajahmu? Apa kau merasakan sakit."

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali"

"Aku mempunyai kenalan dokter ahli bedah terbaik di Korea, ku rasa dia bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"Korea?"

"Hm, kita akan berangkat besok, jika kau siap."

"Arigatou Gaara-kun."

..

Sasuke menatap malas kerumunan orang yang tengah berada di kelasnya, dan mungkin ada yang berbeda kali ini, mereka bergerombol bukan untuk menunggu kedatangannya tetapi untuk membicarakan gosip yang tengah hangat-hangatnya beredar saat ini, bungsu Uchiha ini lebih memilih untuk tak menghiraukan gosip murahan yang menurutnya bodoh, namun ia sepertinya harus menarik kembali niatnya untuk tak mendengar ketika seseorang diantara siswa itu mengatakan,-

"Wajah Hinata-chan melepuh, rusak parah, dia tak secantik dulu lagi, sangat disayangkan sekali."

"Wahh .. Kasian sekali yah, belum lagi dia kan harus memainkan drama sekolah musim semi nanti."

"Yah, sepertinya perannya akan digantikan."

"Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikannya."

"Yah siapa lagi kalo bukan Shion-chan."

"Ahh yah, kau benar, untung saja ada Shion, jadi pentas drama itu tetap akan berjalan walaupun Hinata tak ada."

"Yah kau benar, dan sepertinya dengan keadaan wajahnya yang seperti itu tak mungkin dia menjadi lady of KIHS lagi bukan?"

...

_Braakkk ..._

Seluruh pasang mata yang menghuni kelas itu terperanjak kaget ketika Sasuke membanting pintunya kasar, meninggalkan kelas

..

onyx kelam itu menatap lurus koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai, pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah asik berbincang di kejauhan sana.

"Ikut aku."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya meninggalkan kerumunan orang,

"Kyaaaaa.. Sasuke-kun menarik tangan Shion-chan, romantisnya." Ujar salah satu teman Shion, siswa dan siswi yang ada disana serempak melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menarik Shion, dan riuh pikuk mulai terjadi dengan bunyi siulan dari para siswa dan teriakan dari para siswi.

...

Sasuke membawa Shion ke atap sekolah yang sepi, ia menghempaskan tubuh Shion ke dinding, Shion sedikit merintih ketika punggungnya beradu dengan tembok yang ada di berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

Shion terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, onyx kelam itu bahkan tak membuatnya takut sama sekali.

"JAWAB !"

"Menjalankan yang kau perintahkan bukan?" Balasnya enteng.

"Kau yang telah membuat wajahnya melepuh?"

Shion memalingkan muka, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke,

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK !"

_Buugghhhhh ... !_

Sasuke memukul tembok tepat di sebelah wajah Shion, membuat Shion ketakutan akan kemarahan Sasuke yang semakin brutal

"Yah, aku yang melakukannya, aku yang membuat wajahnya melepuh, aku memasukan bubuk racun kimia ke dalam blush-on nya, kau puas HAH !"

"BRENGSEK !"

Shion menutup matanya takut saat Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya yang hampir mengenai wajahnya, untungnya emosi Sasuke berhasil terkontrol, ia menghentikan pukulannya hingga tak melukai wajah Shion,

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh.."

Teriaknya prustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya kesal

"Kau dengar Sasuke, kau yang menyuruhku, dan jika suatu saat nanti aku ketauan, itu juga berarti riwayatmu tamat karena aku akan membawamu."

"Tch, Aku tak menyuruh kau untuk merusak wajahnya aku hanya-"

"Lakukan, lakukan apapun."

"..."

"Kau ingat? Ketika kau mengatakan itu eh?"

Sasuke terdiam, kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai, ia seolah tak kuat menompang tubuhnya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya Sasuke." Shion terkekeh, ia melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tapi sayang, kau terjebak dalam rencanamu sendiri, kau tak seharusnya mencampuri urusan cinta dan benci karena itu akan melukai dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"Dan satu hal yang mesti kau ingat, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sekarang adalah karena perbuatan kita."

..

.

.

**TBC.**

**Arigatou Minaaa gomene update lama, pertama, kerjaan kantor lagi banyak2nyaaa.. Ke dua, banyak tugas kuliah dan uts pun melanda.. Ke tiga kondisi saya drop, kecapean mungkin.. Hiksss .. Tapi review kalian adalah semangatku untuk terus melanjutkan fict ini. Sekali lagi arigatougozaimasta :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Langkah kakinya yang panjang itu menelusuri setiap sudut koridor sekolah, dia bahkan berjalan tak memperdulikan orang sekitarnya, sesekali ia menubruk siapapun yang menghalangi jalan, sampai dimana kakinya berhenti melangkah, ketika dilihatnya wanita bersurai indigo itu kini terbaring di ruang UKS dengan posisi memunggungi jendela, dan tertidur menyamping menghadap tembok, rambutnya tergerai indah seperti biasa, balutan selimut sampai sepinggang, Sasuke terdiam, mengamati beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk dan menemui Hinata.

Cklek.

Masih tak ada respon dari Hinata, mungkin dia telah tertidur, pikirnya, Sasuke kini berdiri di sebelah ranjang UKS, ingin sekali dia melihat seperti apa wajah Hinata sekarang, posisi tidur Hinata yang menyamping dan menghadap tembok membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat wajahnya, ia menghela nafas panjang, dikeluarkannya sapu tangan berwarna biru gelap yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, ia letakan di samping bantal, dan menulis sebuah pesan singkat pada memo yang ia ambil di atas meja. "Gomene." Lirihnya pelan, sangat pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menutup pintu UKS rapat, dan kembali menuju kelas.

...

Hinata tau Sasuke menghampirinya, namun, ia pura-pura tidur karena tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang rusak, ia bangun menjadi posisi duduk, diambilnya memo singkat yang diberikan Sasuke, dan membacanya cepat.

_"Mengingat ujian sebentar lagi, sangat disayangkan jika kau tak mengikuti pelajaran, sapu tangannya bersih, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahmu, pakailah." _

Hinata mengambil sapu tangan berwarnakan biru gelap itu dan melipatnya menjadi segitiga, menggunakan sapu tangan itu sebagai cadar, ia tutup wajahnya sampai hanya irish nya saja yang kini terlihat, "Arigatou, Sasuke."

..

Seluruh pasang mata itu menatap Hinata yang kini tengah memasuki kelas, irishnya mengabsen semua orang yang tengah menatapnnya, ia alihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sasuke, Onyx itu menatapnya datar, seperti biasanya, Hinata tersenyum dibalik cadarnya, ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan duduk disamping Shion, membuka satu persatu halaman buku tebal yang ada di dalam tasnya, ia terus menunduk, terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakannya, namun ia tak menggubris itu semua, "ganbatte Hinata." Ujarnya dalam hati, dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega saat Kurenai sensei memasuki kelas, sehingga siswa dan siswi di kelas ini tak lagi menjadikannya sebagai pusat perhatian.

..

"Hinata, kau sakit?"

Hinata mendongak saat Kurenai berdiri di sebelah mejanya,

Hinata mengangguk, seraya menyipitkan matanya, menunjukan bahwa ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa tak istirahat di UKS saja?"

"Tidak apa Kurenai Sensei, ujian sebentar lagi dan saya harus mengikuti pelajaran."

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk,

Kurenai kembali pada mejanya, meneruskan mengajar, Shion hanya melirik Hinata, dia tak bicara apapun padanya hari ini, dan ini membuat Hinata mencurigai sikapnya, "apa mungkin dia-"

..

Bandara Hokaido terlihat ramai sore ini, terlihat seorang pria mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat, T-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana jins berwarna coklat membawa sebuah koper kecil, mungkin untuk persediaan pakaian selama beberapa hari di Korea, ia melirik jam dan kembali memainkan ponselnya. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat wanita bersurai indigo yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya, segera ia masukan kembali ponselnya, dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Baru saja aku akan menghubungimu, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Gomene, membuatmu lama menunggu."

Gaara tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, "kau siap?" Tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk, seraya menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum dibalik cadar yang ia pakai.

..

Stalker, mungkin itu julukan yang paling pas untuk Uchiha yang tengah mengintip Hinata dan Gaara di bandara tadi, pria onyx ini duduk tak jauh di belakang kursi penumpang pesawan yang Gaara dan Hinata tumpangi, ia memakai kaca mata hitam, membawa majalah dan memakai topi untuk melengkapi penyamarannya.

..

Prraankkkk !

"Ada apa? Hana-chan?"

"Nii-san, Hinata-nee."

"Hinata?" Neji menautkan alisnya heran,

"Hinata nee, dia ada di pesawat itu,"

"Eh?" Neji mengarahkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang di tonton Hanabi, ia melihat seorang reporter televisi swasta itu tengah membawakan sebuah berita.

_"Pesawat SabakuAirlines penerbangan tujuan Jepang-Korea, mengalami kecelakaan ketika terbang di ketinggian 1000 kaki, kecelakaan tersebut dikarenakan kondisi angin kencang dan cuaca buruk sore ini, berikut adalah daftar orang-orang yang menaiki pesawat."_

"Hinata, Gaara," Neji membulatkan matanya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman Hinata-nee,"

Neji menatap tak percaya, "Hanabi, kenapa kau tak mengatakan bahwa Hinata pergi eh?"

"Gomene, Neechan menyuruhku,-"

Aaargghhhhh .!

Neji bergegas meninggalkan ruang televisi itu, ia menyambar kunci mobil dan segera berlalu untuk menuju bandara Hokaido.

"Neji-nii, Aku ikut."

Neji menatap Hanabi sendu, ia tau adik sepupunya itu tak bersalah, ini kecelakaan, ia tersenyum, dan menganggukan kepala, dengan cepat, mobil Neji meninggalkan Manshion Hyuuga,

..

Hujan deras membasahi awak pesawat yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, Hinata merintih, darah segar keluar di dahinya, "Ga,- Gaara kun." Rintihnya di sela-sela sakit,

Hinata mencari sosok Gaara di pelosok pesawat yang kini menyisakan dirinya bersama bangkai awak pesawat yang tengah hancur, seluruh penumpang disana tak sadarkan diri, Hinata tak tau apakah mereka masih hidup atau telah meninggal, "Gaaraaa…. !" kembali ia berteriak, namun hanya suara burung gagak hutan yang menjawab panggilannya, ia menangis, terdampar di tengah hutan menyeramkan, hari mulai surut, gelap tak bercahaya, ia melangkahkan kakinya, entah kemana, ia terus berjalan teringsut, sampai pada ia harus menghentikan langakahnya ketika suara kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat ke arahnya,

Tap..

Suara langkah menyeramkan itu membuatnya semakin cepat berlari, akan tetapi langkah itu juga terdengar semakin mepercepat jalannya, Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon, nafasnya memburu naik turun, dan sebuah tangan berlumuran darah menyentuh bahunya, "Kyaaaaa…, hmp.."

"Hi,- Hinata."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menunduk, poni rambutnya menutupi matanya sampai tak terlihat, ia terkulai jatuh tepat di kaki Hinata, Hinata terbelalak kaget, mengapa Sasuke ada disini pikirnya.

"Sasuke?" Hinata meraih tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak di tanah, segera ia raih pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya, "Masih hidup." Ujarnya kembali, Hinata benar-benar bingung saat ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, Sasuke dan dirinya berada di tengah hutan yang menyeramkan dengan keadaan Sasuke yang pingsan di hadapanya, darah yang keluar dari dahi Sasuke juga tak berhenti mengalir, terus keluar, berbeda dengan darah yang keluar dari dahinya yang kini yang telah mengering, tangan Hinata bergetar, ia benar-benar kebingungan dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini,

..

Hiashi menunduk lemas saat melihat Hinata tak ada diantara daftar orang yang telah selamat dan di temukan, Hinata menghilang, dan Gaara tengah di temukan oleh tim penyelamat, dia berada di rumah sakit dalam masa perawatan, lima belas orang menghilang, empat puluh enam orang meninggal dan dua puluh sembilan orang selamat berikut luka-luka, Hiashi menyesal, ia telah mencuekan Hinata dan bahkan tak perhatian lagi terhadapnya, Hanabi kini juga membencinya, ia menganggap Hiashi yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, Neji hanya bisa diam, tak dapat yang banyak yang ia lakukan selain berdoa, dan Shion, jangan ditanya, dia tertawa dibalik tangis palsunya, dia sangat menganggap bahwa keberuntungan berada di pihaknya.

…

"Sasuke"Hinataberjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke ketika pria onyx itu mulai siuman, perlahan ia bangun menjadi posisi duduk dan Hinata membantunya, Sasuke menatap Hinata, satu tangannya memegangi pipinya, "Hinata, Gomene" lirihnya. Sadar ketika Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang tengah rusak, ia menepis tangan Sasuke dan berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahnya, Sasuke diam, ia menatap punggung Hinata sendu.

…

"Tidak mungkin, seharusnya disini." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri ketika menyadari benda miliknya yang selalu ia simpan rapih di laci meja kamarnya itu hilang, ia melempari semua isi yang ada di dalamnya, "Tch." Neji membuka lemari, ia terus mencari notebook nya yang hilang, "kemana." Pikirnya, memijit keningnya, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, "apa mungkin, ini pertanda bahwa Hinata,- aarrgghhhh…"

…

"Jangan mendekat." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "aku, tak pantas untuk dilihat." Lirih Hinata kembali. Sasuke terdiam, "Bukan saatnya untuk membahas itu, seperti apapun keadaanmu sekarang, kita harus bisa selamat dari sini." Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata, wajah manis di hadapannya itu menunduk, dengan poni yang menutupi matanya, Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, menginginkan irish lavender itu menatapnya.

"Ada aku disini, kita akan mencari jalan keluar bersama."

"Sasuke."lirihnya kembali, Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Hinata, mendekatkan wajah keduanya, "all is well, ok?" Hinata tersenyum, dan itu membuat Sasuke cukup lega, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, keduanya kembali menelusuri hutan yang gelap, mencari sebuah petunjuk untuk kembali.

..

.

..

.

**TBC**

**Gomene, jika chap ini pendek dan tidak memuaskan, file nya sudah ada sebenarnya, tapi hilang, untuk itu saya ngetik lagi dan hanya segini yang saya ingat, semoga chap depan bisa lebih panjang, gomene lama publish, arigatou mina review nya, **


	9. Chapter 9

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**Hinata Pov**

Kami-sama, aku takut kegelapan, tapi kenapa bersamanya aku merasa bahagia di dalam kegelapan ini, tangannya yang besar dan kekar itu menggenggam erat tanganku, seolah tak ingin melepaskan walau hanya sedetik, aku merasakan kehangatan yang tak aku dapatkan dengan pria lainnya, dia memang terkadang menyebalkan, tapi dia adalah sosok yang baik menurutku, entahlah, aku tak tau apa jadinya aku sekarang jika dia tak bersamaku.

Aku merasakan kebahagiaan bersamanya.

..

**End of Hinata Pov**

Sebuah gubuk kecil yang mungkin sudah tak berpenghuni itu terlihat menyeramkan dimata Hinata, "Kita berlindung disana sampai besok pagi." Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya untuk memasuki gubuk tua itu, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Hinata tak melangkahkan kakinya, hal itu membuat Sasuke berbalik, ia tersenyum saat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "gubuknya menyeramkan." Ujarnya, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya yang bidang seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya, "kau bersamaku, kau lupa eh?" Hinata mendongak, ia menatap tatapan onyx yang juga telah menatapnya, dan tatapan itu memancarkan kehangatan, mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sampai mereka tak sadar ketika dua bibir itu beradu, Sasuke mencium Hinata dan Hinata membalasnya,

..

Glegarr ..

Suara petir yang membahana itu menyadarkan keduanya, Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, wajahnya merona merah, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang tengah merah bak kepiting rebus, hujan semakin besar, Sasuke terkekeh, ia mengerti Hinata telah dibuatnya blushing,

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam."

"Eh?"

Seringai evil muncul di wajah stoicnya, ia terkekeh, dan itu membuat Hinata melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya kesal, "kau mesum" gerutunya, Sasuke hanya mengelus pipinya, ia memasuki gubuk itu dan meninggalkan Hinata di luar sendirian.

"Heii .. Kau meninggalkanku."

"Kau yang tak ingin masuk kan?" Lalu? Apa salahku?"

Hinata mencibir, ia mendekati perapian, tubuhnya mengigil karena kedinginan, Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata,

"Hatsyii..."

"Kau sakit ?"

Hinata menggeleng, "mungkin karena kau memakaikan jaketmu padaku" Hinata terkikik, membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal.

.cklek..

Suara decitan pintu gubuk tua itu terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok nenek tua yang menjadi penghuni gubuk itu, mata sayunya menatap kedua anak muda yang kini berada di hadapannya, nenek itu tersenyum, ia semakin melebarkan pintunya, "masuklah nak, kalian kehujanan."

Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan, hujan semakin deras dan itu membuat keduanya semakin basah kuyup, tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gubuk itu, namun Hinata menariknya dengan memegang tangan Sasuke, Hinata takut dengan gubuk tua yang ada dihadapannya, gubuk itu sangat suram dan menyeramkan, "tenanglah, kau besamaku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, hingga keduanya memasuki gubuk.

Nuansa gubuk itu tak terlalu buruk, di luar memang terlihat menyeramkan dan kusam, tapi setelah memasukinya, ruangan di dalamnya tertata rapi dan bersih, walaupun hanya ada meja pendek dengan bantal di tiap sudutnya yang akan menjadi alas mereka untuk duduk, tapi tempatnya bersih dan layak.

"Teh ini aku ramu dengan sedikit jahe dan rempah-rempah untuk memulihkan stamina dan menghangatkan badan, cobalah." Ujar sang nenek dengan menyuguhkan dua gelas cangkir teh di hadapan Sasuke dan Hinata, "Arigatou." Gumam Sasuke, ia meneguk teh sambil melirik Hinata disampingnya yang juga tengah meneguk teh dan menaruhnya kembali di meja,

"Arigatou Obaasan." Hinata tersenyum,

"Panggil aku Chiyo Baachan."

"Arigatou, Chiyo Baachan."

Nenek Chiyo itu tersenyum, "disini hanya ada satu kamar, saya hidup sendiri, untuk kau yang perempuan, kau bisa tidur denganku, sedangkan kau yang laki-laki, kau tidur disini saja."

Sasuke mengangguk,

"Obati luka di dahimu," Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat menatap obat-obatan itu dilempar nenek chiyo, ia heran, ternyata di hutan seperti ini juga ada obat, pikirnya, sebelumnya ia berfikir akan diberikan ramuan-ramuan tumbuk, dan bahan herbal lainnya, ayolah Sasuke, zaman sudah modern, tapi heii ini adalah hutan, dan yah, daripada bergelut dengan hal tak penting, ia segera membersihkan dahinya dengan air dan kapas yang basah, Sasuke sedikit meringgis karena perih.

"Sasuke, biar aku bantu."

Hinata mengambil kapas yang semula di pegang Sasuke, ia mulai membersihkan luka-luka di kening Sasuke, "sepertinya ini harus di jahit." Sasuke hanya diam, ia meneliti setiap sudut wajah Hinata yang tengah mengobatinya,

"Aku akan pakaikan alkohol agar lukanya kering, kau tahan sebentar ya?"

"Hn."

Hinata terkikik saat Sasuke meremas bantal yang didudukinya, ia tahu Sasuke kesakitan tapi ia menahannya,

"Selesai." Ucapnya sambil menggunting lilitan perban di dahi Sasuke, "Kau lebih baik sekarang kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia memegang luka di dahi Hinata, "bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Eh?"

"Biar aku yang mengobati lukanya."

Nenek itu mendekati Hinata, ia memegang tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar,

Blam !

Pintu tertutup rapat, Sasuke tidak tau apa yang nenek Chiyo dan Hinata lakukan di dalam sana, ia menggulung futon yang tergeletak tak jauh di dekat perapian, hujan yang cukup deras malam ini akan membuatnya nyaman untuk tertidur pulas.

..

"Aku sudah membacamu, aku melihat semuanya."

"Eh? Maksud anda?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Luka di wajahmu, itu bukanlah karena luka kecelakaan pesawat bukan?"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa Obaachan tau?"

"Dan kau, mengalami penderitaan yang cukup sulit akhir-akhir ini, kau banyak mengalami kesulitan hidup."

"Se- semua yang Obaachan katakan benar, tapi, bagaimana bisa? Obachan,-"

"Aku melihat raut kepedihan diwajahmu, kau cantik, dan dia syirik pada kecantikanmu."

"Eh? Dia?"

"Saudara tirimu yang melakukan ini padamu, Hinata."

"Hinata?"

Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya, ia sangat heran, nenek dihadapannya ini begitu sangat mengetahui kehidupannya, siapakah, dan kenapa dia mengetahuinya? Apakah dia seorang paranormal?"

"Itu namaku, tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, bagaimana,-"

"Simpan semua pertanyaan siapa, mengapa, kenapa, bagaimana, yang ada di otakmu itu, sekarang baringkan tubuhmu, aku akan mengobati setiap lukamu, tutup matamu, dan tidurlah,"

Hinata mengangguk, ia perlahan menutup matanya, biarlah rasa penasarannya ia pendam sementara, dia tamu disini, dan akan sangat kurang ajar bila terlalu banyak bertanya, sentuhan dingin dirasakan kulit wajahnya, seperti butiran salju menetes di area kulitnya, dingin dan menyejukan, malam itu hujan semakin deras, dan lelah setelah berjalan cukup jauh dengan Sasuke, ia akhirnya memasuki alam mimpi, terlelap.

..

Suara decitan burung pagi hari membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat seraya menutup mulutnya karena sedikit menguap, mengucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia melirik kesamping, namun tak ada seorang nenek disana, mungkin nenek bangun lebih awal pikirnya, ia membuka jendela, dan menghisap udara pagi hari ini.

..

Melihat Sasuke masih tertidur pulas, Hinata tak berani membangunkannya, ia tersenyum seraya melewati Sasuke dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka,

...

"Kyaaaaaaaa !"

"Eh? Hinata .. !"

Sasuke terbangun akibat suara teriakan Hinata, ia mencari kemana sumber suara itu dan menemukan Hinata tengah berdiri di depan sumur dengan menundukan kepala kedalamnya,

"Hinata !" Teriaknya, ia menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya erat

"Baka ! Apa yang kau lakukan? kau ingin bunuh diri HAH !" Ucapnya sambil terus memeluk Hinata semakin erat,

"Kau tau kau mem'-"

"Sasuke.."

"Eh? Hinata, kau-"

"Yah Sasuke, kau lihat? Wajahku? Wajahku kembali, aku sembuh Sasuke, Chiyo Baahcan menyembuhkanku."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa'-"

"Justru itu yang membuatku tak mengerti, kita harus segera menemui Obachaan dan berterimakasih padanya."

..

"Sebelum aku melihat jasad anakku, maka dia belum mati ! Cari .. Cari semaksimal mungkin, mengerti HAH !"

"Hai, wakarimas Fugaku sama."

Fugaku mengusap wajahnya gusar, sudah satu minggu Sasuke menghilang dan tak di temukan oleh tim penyelidik, Mikoto juga tak henti hentinya menangis, sedangkan Itachi, hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke dan Hinata dapat di temukan secepatnya.

...

Sudah berjam-jam Sasuke dan Hinata menunggu kedatangan nenek Chiyo, mereka juga tak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja tanpa berpamitan terlebih karena jasa nenek Chiyo yang teramat besar karena telah berhasil menyembuhkan wajah Hinata tanpa perlu oprasi ke Korea yang akan dilakukannya bersama Gaara.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya,

"Kita harus mencarinya."

..

Bughhhh !

"Tch"

"Itu pukulan karena kau membawa Hinata pergi, jika kau tak mengajak Hinata pergi ke Korea, dia tidak akan ada dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu, dan sampai sekarang dia belum di temukan, dimana tanggung jawabmu brengsekk ! "

Braaakk !

Pain menghempaskan tubuh Gaara hingga punggung Gaara menubruk rak buku yang ada di belakangnya, membuat bukunya berjatuhan akibat tubuhnya yang cukup kuat terhempas oleh dorongan Pain.

Gaara perlahan berdiri, ia mengelap ujung bibirnya yang tengah keluar darah akibat pukulan Pain, kedua matanya menatap dingin Akatsuki yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Pain, Itachi, Sasori, Gomene, aku tau semua karena ku, karena aku Hinata mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan tak di temukan sampai sekarang, karena aku Hinata hilang, dan karena aku, Sasuke juga Hilang, aku minta maaf Itachi."

Akatsuki terdiam, menunggu perkataan yang akan dilontarkan Gaara selanjutnya,

"Aku melakukan ini, karena aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya, aku tak bisa membiarkannya dalam keadaan wajahnya seperti itu, boleh aku sedikit bertanya pada kalian Akatsuki? Apa yang kalian lakukan untuk Hinata ketika ia mengalami kesulitan ketika wajahnya rusak? Apa kalian menolongnya? Menopangnya?membantunya? Tidak kan? Kalian tak melakukan apa-apa."

Akatsuki terdiam, Pain menggeram dan hampir melukai kembali Gaara jika dirinya tak di hentikan Itachi, dan itu membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya, mengurangi sedikit beban di bahunya, tapi suatu kecelakaan tak terduga merubah rencana kami, aku dan Hinata terpisah"

"Jika ada yang patut disalahkan atas kecelakaan ini, kalian pantas menyalahkanku, tapi ku mohon, untuk saat ini, berdoalah, doakan keselamatan mereka, Hinata dan Sasuke."

Ketiga pasang mata dengan warna pupil berbeda itu menatap punggung Gaara yang berjalan semakin menjauh, apa yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar, ketika kejadian itu, mereka bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Hinata, lalu? Apa sekarang mereka pantas menyalahkan Gaara dibandingkan mereka sendiri yang tidak mau melakukan usaha apa-apa.

...

Petang hari tiba, nenek Chiyo bahkan belum mereka temukan, Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke gubuk tua itu, mungkin saja nenek Chiyo sudah di rumah pikir keduanya, jalan yang cukup sulit karena banyaknya ranting dan tumbuhan rambat yang sering kali melilit kaki, sepanjang perjalanan mencari nenek Chiyo Hinata bahkan tak melepaskan sebentarpun genggam tangan Sasuke, hingga keduanya kembali pada gubuk itu,

"Sasuke, mungkinkah, Obachaan ada disana?"

Sasuke melihat ke arah mana Hinata melihat, di samping gubuk itu terdapat sebuah pagar yang di gembok rapat, keduanya mendekati pagar itu, "dikunci." Ujar Sasuke datar, Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "harus bisa dibuka Sasuke, kita harus melihatnya." Sasuke menatap Hinata malas, "tch, kau lihat pintunya dikunci." Hinata melepaskan tangan yang semula melingkari tangan Sasuke, ia melirik sana sini, mencari sesuatu benda yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk membuka pagar tua itu,

"Mungkin ini bisa?" Hinata memberikan sebuah kampak tua, dan Sasuke menerimanya, dengan cepat ia membongkar pagar itu hingga menjadikan gemboknya hancur, Hinata meloncat riang saat Sasuke berhasil membuka pagar,

Pandangan mereka dikejutkan dengan sesuatu tak terduga saat dilihatnya dihadapan mereka kini terdapat sebuah makam tua, keduanya berjalan mendekati makam, mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget, tubuhnya bergetar, mulutnya menganga saking syoknya, nisan dimakan itu bertuliskan huruf kanji jepang kuno yang berarti "Chiyo." Yah, itu adalah makan seorang nenek yang telah meninggal ratusan tahun yang lalu, lantas? Siapakah nenek yang tengah menjamu keduanya semalam?

"Hinata, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana-"

"Kau dengar? Sesuatu tak beres terjadi ditempat ini."

...

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, ia menutup kembali pagar itu dan mengikat pagarnya dengan akar-akar dari rambat pohon disekitar sana, selesai mengikat, Sasuke memandang pagar itu sejenak, "Arigatou." Lirihnya, hari semakin menjelang Sore, Hinata dan Sasuke harus kembali berjalan menulusuri hutan ini untuk menemukan sebuah desa yang akan memberi keduanya petunjuk untuk kembali

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku sudah tak kuat berjalan."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik, memandang Hinata malas.

"Lalu?"

"Apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau harus menggendongku." Ucapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tch, simpan sikap manjamu Lady, ini bukan KIHS, dan kau bukan putri disini."

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata acuh, Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya, Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke,

"Wait.., Hosh.. Hosshh.." Nafasnya memburu, Hinata memegangi tangan Sasuke, menghentikannya melangkah.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berjingjit untuk bisa membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke, "Baka, aku disini adalah putrimu, dan kau harus selalu melindungiku, karena kau adalah pangeranku, Sasuke Aishiteru."

Cupp..

Blusshhh ..

Kecupan singkat Hinata di pipi kiri Sasuke membuat Sasuke blushing seketika, ia mematung, otaknya masih mencerna pelan atas pesan singkat yang barusan Hinata katakan padanya, Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke setelah mencium pipi Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Sasuke terdiam, bibirnya perlahan mengukir sebuah senyuman, ia merasa bahagia dihatinya, kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul gadis manis yang telah berlari semakin jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC ..**

**Hallooo Minaaa .. Apakabar? Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti fanfic ini, dan terimakasih banyak untuk review nyaaa .. Arigatouuu #bungkuk" .. **


	10. Chapter 10

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Drama harus tetap berjalan, kau terlalu lama mengundur waktu Gaara."

Ruangan berisikan ketua osis selaku pemeran utama drama cassanova Romeo&Juliet yang akan dimainkan minggu depan itu tampak menekuk wajahnya, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tau, kita telah bekerja sama dengan para sponsor sekolah, jangan membuat nama KIHS tercoret Gaara, kau harus profesional."

Suara kursi bergeser, Deidara berdiri bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Deidara berbalik, ia menatap Gaara seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Gaara, kita semua tau atas insiden yang menimpa Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi drama harus tetap berjalan, dan kau harus profesional."

Gaara mengusap rambutnya gusar, tangannya mengepal, bingung atas tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Shion yang akan menggantikan peran utama, jadi bekerjasama lah dengannya."

...

Sore menjelang, kediaman Hiashi kini terlihat dingin, tak sehangat ketika Hinata masih ada, Shion merasa dirinya menjadi ratu di Manshion Hyuuga, Hiashi sangat menyayanginya, Neji terkadang merasa malas ketika harus mengikuti keinginan Shion atas perintah Hiashi.

"Neji-nii, kau sudah pulang." Shion meletakan jus orange dan segera berlari menemui Neji yang terlihat lelah, ia membuka jas kerja Neji dan membawakan koper kecil milik Neji yang selalu dibawanya ketika pergi ke kantor.

"Dimana Hanabi?"

"Dia hari ini menginap di rumah temannya lagi."

"Lagi?" tanya Neji sedikit kesal.

"Hm.. dan Tousaan juga ada tugas luar kota, dia harus mengurusi cabang perusahaan di Sunagakure."

Neji menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa untuk mendapat rasa relax.

"Dan, hm.. dan hanya kita berdua disini Neji-nii." Ucap Shion seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Neji,

"Shion, jaga sikapmu."

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang cantik bagimu?"

Neji menggeser posisi duduknya, menjauhi Shion, dia memandang Shion seraya tersenyum.

"Kau cantik dan juga baik, tapi kau lupa aku ini saudaramu eh? Jadi tidak mungkin aku denganmu karena,-"

"Karena apa? Karena kau menyukai Hinata? Kau mencintainya? Begitu eh?"

Neji tercekat, terkejut dengan ucapan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia yang selalu ia simpan

"Apa maksudmu, Shion?"

"Tch, kau tak usah bersandiwara lagi, kau bisa berakting sesukamu tapi aku adalah sutradaramu Neji-Niisan."

Neji semakin manautkan alisnya tak mengerti

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika Hiashi tau bahwa kau mencintai Hinata? Kau bisa ditendang dari manshion ini."

"Cukup ! Hentikan omong kosongmu Shion, kau-"

Shion terkekeh, "Aku menyukaimu, Aku ingin kau, dan kau harus menjadi miliku."

Neji mengusap wajahnya, ia berdiri, menghampiri Shion, mencoba menenangkan dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kau dengar, aku adalah saudaramu, aku sangat menyayangimu, sama halnya aku menyayangi Hinata."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh eh? Aku tau segalanya, kau mencintai Hinata itu semua tertulis rapih di dalam notebook rahasiamu bukan?"

"Eh? Jadii kau-"

"Yah, aku yang telah mengambilnya, dan aku mem-"

Plaakk !

"Eh? Neji-ni kau,-"

"Lancang sekali ! Beraninya kau mengambil barang pribadiku, tidak beretika sama sekali."

Shion kembali terkekeh, "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hanya bisa menampar seorang perempuan? Pecundang !"

"..."

"Aku bisa saja memberikannya pada Tousaan dan kau siap-siap untuk hidup dijalanan."

"Kau,-"

"Menjadi kekasihku, atau keluar dari istana ini."

"..."

"Tidak bisa menjawab bukan? Jika kau memilih menjadi kekasihku, datanglah ke kamarku, aku menunggumu disana, Neji-nii."

..

.

Sebuah sungai dengan air terjun indah mengalir deras itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia berjalan mendekat, matanya berbinar kagum, dimasukannya dedua kakinya yang lelah setelah berjalan ke dalam sungai, menikmati kesejukan alam yang tak pernah dirasakannya di kota.

"Sasuke, sini."

Sasuke mendekat, ia berdiri disamping Hinata yang telah memasukan kakinya ke dalam sungai, "Rasanya aku ingin sekali mandi, tapi tidak mungkin." Ucapnya lagi,

"Kenapa?"

"Baka ! Tentu saja karena kau, tak mungkin aku mandi di depanmu kan."

Sasuke menyeringai, "memangnya kenapa? Kau kekasihku sekarang bukan? Atau bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini."

"Sasuke kau mesum !" Teriaknya seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya, Sasuke terkekeh, ia puas melihat Hinata kini merona merah karenanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mandi? Aku tak akan mengintipmu."

Hinata tersenyum, "promise?"

"Hn." Balasnya seraya terus melangkah menjauhi Hinata.

..

Merasa dirinya cukup membersihkan diri, ia memakai kembali pakaiannya, dan meninggalkan sungai untuk mencari Sasuke, tak jauh dari tempat sungai itu Sasuke menunggunya dengan bersandar dibawah pohon jambu seraya memakan buah itu satu persatu,

"Sasuke, kau makan apa?"

Sasuke menjulurkan buah jambu lilinnya, warnanya merah dan menggiurkan, Hinata mengambil dan memakannya satu

"Tidak manis." Kata Hinata sambil melempar buah jambunya sembarang

"Dimakan orang manis sepertimu tentu saja tidak akan berasa."

"Eh? Hinata merona, "Sasuke." Ucapnya malu-malu. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau manis."

Hinata semakin merona,

"Tapi aku tak suka sesuatu yang manis."

Senyuman itu pudar seketika, berganti dengan lengkungan sedih

"Kau tau, tadi ada pelangi disini."

"Benarkah? Lalu mana sekrang?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau membohongiku Sasuke."

"Bidadarinya telah selesai mandi, dan pelanginya pun hilang."

"Sasuke." Hinata kembali tersipu

"Apa?"

"Kau pandai bergombal juga." Ucapnya seraya mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas.

"Siapa yang menggombalimu?"

"Kau bilang aku bidadari kan?"

"Tidak."

Dan lagi, Hinata kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Kau menyebalkan !"

Hinata berdiri, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke kesal, Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu, segera ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Hinata.

"Lepaskan, menjauh dariku !"

"Kau yakin? Ingin jauh-jauh dariku dan berjalan sendiri di hutan sepeti ini?"

_"Whatever !"_

Sasuke terkekeh, ia merangkul Hinata, dan kembali Hinata menepisnya kasar,

"Baiklah, aku memang tak suka makanan manis, karena aku punya kau, jadi aku tak perlu lagi hal yang manis, karena kau sudah sangat manis untuku, kau memang bukan bidadari, _but u're my queen in here_." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk hatinya dengan telunjuk tangannya, satu lagi, tangan ini, tak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri, meski kau memaksanya pergi."

Hinata tertegun, matanya berkaca, "Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya memeluk Sasuke erat, "Aishiteru Sasuke," Sasuke tersenyum dalam pelukannya, dan mengecup tengkuk leher Hinata dalam, memeluknya semakin erat, lavender dan obsuidan itu saling menatap, keduanya terhanyut dalam perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan menyatukan kedua bibir itu menjadi sebuah ciuman mesra.

..

Dor !

Suara tembakan peluru itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menghentikan ciumannya, Sasuke mendecih kesal, kemarin-kemarin petir mengghentikan mereka, sekarang peluru bodoh, hei? Tunggu peluru?tembakan? berarti di hutan ini ada orang?

"Sasuke, kau dengar?"

"Hn."

"Mungkin kah ada seorang pemburu disini? Kita selamat Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam, ia mengamati sekeliling, "Arah suaranya dari sana Hime."

..

Keduanya mencari arah suara peluru itu ditembakan, suara peluru itu terdengar berulang-ulang, memang sepertinya ada seorang pemburu, semoga saja, seseorang yang ditemui mereka kali ini adalah orang yang akan membawa keduanya kembali pada Konoha, semoga.

"Orang itu,-"

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah mengintip rusa itu berdiri seraya membuka topinya,

"Naruto-kun." Teriak Hinata lagi seraya berlari menghampiri Naruto, merasa namanya ada yang memanggil Naruto berbalik, shappirnya melebar saat Hinata berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya saking senangnya.

"Hi- Hinata-chan?" Naruto terkejut, "Kenapa kau ada di tengah hutan begini?"

"Naruto-kun, syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu, sudah satu minggu lebih aku terjebak di dalam hutan ini bersama Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" ulang Naruto memiringkan kelpalanya

"Hm, aku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat seminggu yang lalu, pesawatnya jatuh di tengah hutan ini."

"Apa? Jadi kau salah satu penumpang Sabaku Airlines itu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "untunglah aku bertemu denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum, "tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai selamat, percaya padaku Hime." Ujarnya seraya merangkul Hinata kembali.

"_Can you__keep__your hands of her" _Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto kasar, Hinata terkikik melihatnya, "Tch, Hinata-chan, sepertinya nanti kau harus berendam seharian karena telah bersamanya seminggu ini.", Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal, "Kau,-" Hinata menghalangi Sasuke, "Sasuke, sudahlah, "

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Naruto?"

Suara Minato menghentikan keributan keduanya,

"Uchiha-sama." Ujar Minato kaget

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar,

"Uchiha? Sama?" Otousaan mengenalnya?"

"Naruto, dia adalah anak presdir Uchiha, salah satu rekan kerja Tousaan, Uchiha-sama, kau mengenal putraku."

"Tidak."

"Kau,-" geram Naruto.

"Jaga sikapmu Naruto, Gomene, apa yang anda lakukan disisni?"

"Aku bersama kekasihku terjebak di hutan ini karena kecelakaan pesawat Sabaku Airlines satu minggu yang lalu."

"Tidak kah anda keberatan untuk membantu kami keluar dari hutan ini?" Hinata memelas, ia sangat berharap Naruto dan Minato dapat menolongnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati."

**Shion POV:**

Kenapa dia harus kembali? Dia datang bagai putri yang telah menghilang bersama pangerannya, semakin di puja banyak orang, tch, ini membuatku semakin muak, keadaanku semakin tak berarti, entah itu di rumah atau di sekolah, Tousaan semakin menyayanginya setelah insiden itu, Hanabi dan juga Neji, tapi mungkin tidak untuk kakak sepupu tersayangku, dia akan menjadi tameng yang selalu membelaku, kini aku semakin yakin, dia akan selalu membelaku, setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Neji-ni, aku ingin bertemu denganmu pulang sekolah nanti."

Pip.

Sama halnya seperti saat ini,

**End of Shion Pov**

Ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini di kelas Hinata, mereka seolah sangat senang dengan hadirnya kembali Lady KIHS yang seminggu menghilang, Sasuke tak kalah hebohnya, bangku Sasuke bahkan lebih banyak di gandrungi fansnya, Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang pada manusia berwajah stoic yang telah dua hari menjadi kekasihnya itu, backstreet, mungkin hal itu lebih baik untuk mereka, menyembunyikan status hubungan keduanya, selain itu, Sasuke juga masih menjaga perasaan Itachi, walau bagaimanapun ia harus mencari waktu yang pas untuk mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya, dari sudut jendela sana terlihat tiga orang pria tampan yang mereka tahu adalah akatsuki datang mendatangi kelas Hinata, Pain, Sasori, dan juga Itachi, mereka sangat merindukan sosok Lady yang telah menghilang di KIHS dan kini hadir lagi.

Berbeda dengan Akatsuki yang juga telah sibuk berada di kelas untuk bertemu Hinata, Gaara lebih memilih mengamati kelas 2B itu di dalam kelasnya yang memang kebetulan bisa melihat kelas Hinata yang berada di bawah, Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata kembali dengan selamat dan bahkan wajahnya telah kembali cantik, namun, dia terlalu malu untuk bertemu Hinata, dia terlalu malu untuk memunculkan dirinya di depan Hinata, rasa bersalah berkecambuk menyelimutinya, ia merasa tak pantas, ia merasa dirinya tak bisa menjaga Hinata, dan dia lebih memilih menjauh, menghindar, takut jika akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk lagi pada Hinata jika dia bersamanya.

"Hei, kau tak menemuinya?" tanya salah satu temannya Kankuro.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan temannya, ia beranjak meninggalkan kelas, berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, jari tangannya menari lincah diatas ponsel itu, menuliskan pesan untuk seseorang.

"Aku mengundurkan diri menjadi Romeo.."

Sending...

..

.

Bell istirahat tiba, Shion mengajak Hinata pergi ke kantin namun ia menolaknya seperti biasa, ia melirik kursi Sasuke yang telah kosong, "Cepat sekali perginya." Pikirnya, sepuluh menit yang lalu Sasuke masih ada, tapi bangkunya kini kosong, Hinata mengeluarkan bentonya, satu suapan sushi harus terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar.

"Aku menunggumu di atas."

Hinata tersenyum mendapati pesan singkat dari kekasihnya, ia masukan kembali ponselnya, membungkus kembali makanannya dan membawanya ke atap untuk makan siang bersama Sasuke.

..

"Gaara-kun." Teriak Hinata saat melihat Gaara duduk di depan kelasnya sendiri, Gaara menatap Hinata datar, Hinata tersenyum namun ia tak membalas senyumannya, belum sempat Hinata sampai menghampirinya Gaara telah berlari menjauh, seolah tak ingin menemui Hinata, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika Gaara pergi begitu saja, ia hanya bisa diam saat Gaara menuruni tangga dan berjalan semakin jauh, "Kenapa dia menghindariku."

...

"Lama sekali."

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menampakan wajah masamnya, ia melihat tiga kaleng soda bertebaran dibawah kaki Sasuke, "Minuman seperti ini tak baik untukmu, kau boleh meminumnya tapi jangan mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku tadi bertemu Gaara."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, ia mendekati kekasihnya dengan memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana seragamnya, tatapannya mengintimidasi, terlihat garis kecemburuan disana.

"Lalu?"

"Dia menghindariku."

"Bukankah itu bagus." Balasnya datar.

"Ayolah Sasuke ini serius, kau tau sebelumnya dia seperti apa padaku kan? Dan sekarang kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Hinata merasakan tatapan Sasuke tak enak saat ini, dan dia memilih untuk tak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Gomene, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?"

"Dia menghindarimu dan buatmu itu adalah masalah besar, apa namanya jika bukan suka."

"Sasuke, berhenti berpikir konyol."

"Tch, tak bisa menjawab bukan."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Menghindari pertanyaanku, bagus, pergilah, temui Romeomu."

Hinata semakin kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan, ia meletakan bentonya di meja,

"Aku hanya menghindari pertengkaran bodoh yang akan kau timbulkan Sasuke."

"..."

"Aku tau kau belum makan, jadi makanlah, aku tak ingin kau sakit, gomene tak bisa menemani makan siangmu, sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama disini, tapi sesuatu membuatku harus pergi karena aku tak ingin terjadi pertengkaran diantara kita, aku ingin semuanya selalu baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang semakin menghilang menjauhinya, ia melirik kotak bento yang diberikan Hinata, namun tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Apa salah, jika aku takut kehilanganmu, tch !"

..

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal dimana latihan dimulai, Deidara merasa gusar ketika Gaara tak hadir di aula drama, apa mungkinn pesan yang di terimannya dari Gaara pagi tadi adalah keseriusann Gaara untuk mengundurkan diri,

"Gaara ! Gaara ! dimana dia ..."  
ucapnya kesal,, seluruh crew hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Sensei mereka ini tampak kesal.

"Gomene, Deidara-kun, sepertinya Gaara mengundurkan diri karena kehadiranku."

Deidara menautkan alisnya heran, "Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di koridor sekolah tadi pagi, tapi dia menghindariku, bisa jadi, sekarang dia tak datang juga karena ada aku disini."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya? Kemarin-kemarin selagi kau hilang dia tak mau latihan jika bukan kau julietnya, dan sekarang kau sudah ada dia masih begini juga, ada apa dengan anak itu."

"Aku bisa menggantikan Gaara menjadi Romeo."

Suara maskulin yang berasal dari ambang pintu itu membuat semua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Itachi-kun."

Itachi berjalan perlahan memasuki aula, "Itu pun jika Deidara sensei tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, wajahmu tampan, tinggi, kekar, Fisikmu bagus, tapi apa kau bisa bermain drama."

Itachi terkekeh, "lakukan saja latihannya sekarang dan kau bisa menilai sendiri tanpa aku harus mengatakannya."

Deidara tertawa senang, "Bagus.. bagus,, Konan berikan dia berkas skenarionya."

"Hai- wakarimas."

..

.

**#Manshion Uchiha**

_Dont Distrub !_

Sasuke terkekeh saat melihat tulisan itu menempel di pintu kamar Itachi, apa yang sedang kakaknya ini lakukan sehingga memasang memo bodoh seperti itu, bukannya menjauh, Sasuke semakin penasaran, ia membuka pintu kamar Itachi, onyxnya menangkap kondisi kamar Itachi yang berantakan dengan berkas-berkas dan kertas HVS yang bertebaran dilantai, Sasuke memungut satu kertas yang di injaknya, keningnya berkerut saat ia mendapati bahwa itu adalah sebuah naskah untuk skenario drama,

"Romeo." Ucapnya.

Cklek.

"Baka Otouto, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku." Itachi menaruh tiga kaleng minuman cola itu di meja kamarnya.

"Kau mengikuti drama sekolah?"

Itachi terkekeh, "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya

"Kau memerankan Romeo?"

Itachi membuka minuman colanya dan meneguknya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang haus.

"Keren bukan?"

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih seraya melemparkan skenario yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Kau harus tau aku mengajukan diri karena mempunyai sebuah misi."

"..."

"Kau tau? Si Sabaku itu mengundurkan diri sebagai Romeo, dan ketika Deidara kelabakan mencari penggantinya aku muncul dan menawarkan diri."

"Tch, sikapmu memalukan Uchiha baka !"

"Yes, I know, tapi aku melakukan ini karena mempunyai sebuah rencana, dan kau harus membantuku baka Otouto."

"Rencana?"

"Hm, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Hinata ketika pementasan itu selesai, bukankah itu romantis."

Deg..

Sasuke terdiam, cola yang di genggamnya jatuh, tumpah membasahi skenario naskah Itachi.

"Hei baka ! kau mengotori naskahku."

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang menyerah padamu untuk mendapatkannya bukan?"

"Jika dia telah mempunyai kekasih, apa kau masih ingin mengejarnya?"

Itachi terkekeh, "hei ayolah Sasuke, itu tidak mugkin, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku bahwa dia masih sendiri."

"Jika dia berbohong? Dan menyembunyikan statusnya dengan kekasihnya karena suatu hal?"

"Tch, berhentilah mengatakan itu Sasuke, kau tau aku sangat mencintainya, mendengar kau menyebutkan jika dia telah memiliki kekasih membuat hatiku sakit, jadi berhentilah mengatakan itu."

..

"Temui aku di taman Konohacitylink sore ini."

..

Hinata melempar ponselnya malas, Sasuke selalu bertindak sesukannya, ia bahkan tak meminta maaf telah meragukan Hinata siang tadi, tapi mungkin sore ini Sasuke akan meminta maaf dan mengajaknya kencan, ia tersenyum sipu, berpikir positif akan membuat moodmu kembali bagus, percayalah.

..

Tak ingin Sasuke menunggunya, Hinata datang lebih awal, ia duduk manis dengan menggunakan mantel tebal, meningat musim salju telah tiba, sekelibat bayangan manis terbenak dipikirannya saat mungkin nanti Sasuke akan datang memberinya bunga, coklat, atau bahkan boneka beruang yang lucu, namun sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi bayangan indah saja, karena kini kekasihnya itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa tersenyum, jangankan untuk memberikan hadiah kecil, untuk sekedar tersenyum atau kecupan di dahi saja Hinata tak mendapatkannya,

Hanya sebuah tatapan menusuk.

"Kami sama, apalagi sekarang." Ujarnya dalam hati.

...

..

.

**TBC**

**Gomene Minaaaa lama updatenyaaa #Bungkukbungkuk.. i'm so busy **** tapi terimakasih sekali untuk kalian semua yang masih tetap review dan ikuti kelanjutannya, review teruss yaaaa.. Arigatou Gozaimasu minaaa ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**HINATA POV**

Salju mulai turun, tubuhku mengigil kedinginan, namun dia masih berdiam diri, tak mengeluarkan

sepatah katapun, dia duduk disampingku, tanpa berkata apa-apa dan terus menutup matanya sambil

mendengarkan alunan musik dari earphone yang melekat di kedua telinganya, kedua tangannya

dilipat di dada, aku kesal, dia seolah tak menganggapku ada di sebelahnya.

..

Aku menghela nafas kesal, tiba-tiba melintas sebuah ide untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek yang

terbenam di otaku saat ini, toh dia sedang mendengarkan musik bukan? Jadi tak mungkin dia

mendengarku.

..

"Hei, kau Uchiha Sasuke, kau tau kau membuatku kesal, apa maksudmu mengajaku kesini dan

sekarang membiarkanku begitu saja, kau tau aku kedinginan eh? Kau bahkan tak membelikanku

minuman hangat untuk memanaskan tubuhku, tch apa kau lupa membawa dompetmu? Tak

mungkin Uchiha sepertimu tak punya uang, uhh.. Sasuke.. aku kesal, banyak pria tampan

menyukaiku tapi kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu, Kami-sama .. apa ini sebuah kutukan,,"

..

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku saat dia berdiri tiba-tiba, melepas earphonenya dan pergi entah

kemana, tch,, dasar pria aneh pikirku, ponselnya ia tinggalkan di sebelah earphonenya, aku

mengambilnya, dan tersenyum senang saat walpaper handphone nya adalah fotoku bersamanya

saat di kelas hanya ada kita berdua, dan dengan iseng aku mengambil foto dengannya, dia tak

tersenyum di foto itu, tapi itu lebih baik, karena akan aneh menurutku jika dia tersenyum.

Lavenderku tiba-tiba melirik earphone yang sedari tadi di dengarnya, penasaran aku mencobanya,

ingin tau apa yang ia dengarkan dari tadi sampai melupakanku, aku menekan tombol play, namun

tak menyala, aneh, kenapa tidak ada musiknya? Apa rusak? Aku menekan tombol open, dan betapa

terkejutnya aku ketika disana tak terdapat disk, kosong.. jadi? Sasuke tidak mendengarkan musik?

dia mendengarku mengumpatnya? Ohh shiittt.. Hinata Bakaa !

End of Hinata POV..

**"THE LADY OF KIHS"**

**DISC : NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CREATED : LAVENDERVIOLLETTA**

**HINATA. H x SASUKE. U**

**ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING..**

Sasuke datang membawa dua kaleng minuman panas, Hinata menekuk wajahnya malu, dia tak

mengambil saat Sasuke menyodorkan minuman panas itu untuknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gomene, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia meneguk coffe late panas itu dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada belakang

kursi

"Sasuke? apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Hn."

"Gomene, aku-"

"Sudahlah, aku mengajakmu kesini untuk berkencan, bukan untuk membahas sesuatu yang tak

penting."

"Eh?"

Hinata mennautkan alisnya heran saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah tiket nonton di gedung bioskop

mall yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berada.

"Filmnya mulai 10 menit lagi, ayo."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata erat, Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya merona,

"Sasuke, kau selalu membuatku tak bisa menebakmu, arigatou." ujarnya dalam hati.

...

"Gomene Itachi, aku tak bisa melepasnya, aku mencintainya." Batin Sasuke dengan terus

mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dia melihat Hinata

merona karenanya, dan dia suka, dia menyukai ketika Hinata blushing karenanya.

..

Hiashi tampak gusar ketika Hinata tak juga pulang, melirik jam besar yang ada di rumah

menunjukann waktu pukul 12 tengah malam, Shion perlahan mendakati Hiashi, ia memegang bahu

sang ayah, Hiashi tersenyum.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut?"

"Otousaan sendiri? Sedang apa?"

"Aku menunggu Hinata, ponselnya tak bisa di hubungi, Tousaan takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Shion diam, batinya kesal karena Hiashi kini kembali menyayangi Hinata dan memberi perhatian

lebih semenjak insiden pesawat itu.

"Hinata? Belum pulang?" tanyanya,dengan nada so cemas, untuk menarik perhatian

"Hm.. kau tau dia pergi dengan siapa?"

Shion menggeleng, "Hinata sekarang jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman, dia selalu sendirian, tapi

Otousan, aku mendengar kabar dari seseorang, Hinata sekarang bergaul dengan anak luar sekolah,

temanku ada yang pernah melihat Hinata masuk club malam."

"Apa?!"

Shion mengangguk mantap.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Temanku Tousaan, dia sangat baik dan tak mungkin dia berbohong."

"Lalu kau percaya padanya? Percaya pada berita yang kau belum tau sendiri kebenarannya?"

"Eh? Gomene Otousaan, maksudku,-"

"Sudahlah Shion, kau sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu."

Shion mengepal tangannya kuat, dan sepertinya usahanya untuk membuat Hiashi membenci Hinata

gagal

"Shion." Panggil Hiashi kembali, Shion menyeringai, mungkinkah Hiashi berubah pikiran dan

sependapat dengannya.

"Yah, Otousaan."

"Ku harap kau bisa menyayangi dan menjaga Hinata, kalian adalah saudara, jangan sampai kau

menghancurkan saudaramu sendiri."

"Eh? Maksud Tousaan?"

"Tousaan menyayangi kalian semua, tak ada yang Tousaan bedakan."

Shion tersenyum hambar, "Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang Otousaan katakan, Ohyasumi.."

ujarnya sambil berlari menaiki tangga. Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mulai tak mempercayai

dengan apa yang Shion katakan, yah tapi Hiashi tak bisa membenci atau memarahinya walau

bagaimanapun Shion adalah anaknya juga.

Brak. !

"Argh !"

Shion membanting pintu kamar kasar,

"Hinata brengsek .. tch.. kau bisa senang sekarang karena Tousaan kembali menyayangimu, tapi

jangan harap kau bisa bahagia, selama aku masih bernafas, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan

kebahagiaan, "

Shion berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya, seolah mencari ide jahat apa yang bisa membuat Hinata

menderita, seringai licik muncul ketika ide busuknya melintas, segera ia menyambar ponselnya,

menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada tugas untukmu."

..

Ckitt..

"Arigatou Sasuke."

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum, ia membuka pintu mobil untuk memasuki rumahnya, namun Sasuke

menahannya, dia memegang tangan Hinata kuat.

"Apa ayahmu akan marah? Kau pulang selarut ini denganku?"

Hinata terkikik, "Hmm.. mungkin Tousaan sedang menungguku di ruang tengah dan aku akan di

introgasinya."

"Aku antar sampai kau masuk, biar aku yang jelaskan padanya."

Hinata tersenyum, tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Tidak apa Sasuke, ini sudah sangat larut, aku bisa menjelaskannya sendiri, dan Tousaan akan

mengerti dan tidak akan marah karena Tousaan sangat menyayangiku."

"Hm? Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke tersenyum tipis,

Cup..

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata singkat sebelum Hinata keluar dari mobilnya,

"Besok aku jemput jam 10."

"Mau kemana?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Sampai besok." Balasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dan seketika ferarri

mewah itupun pergi meninggalkan Manshion Hyuuga, Hinata tersenyum, ia terus melihat mobil

Sasuke melaju sampai tak terlihat oleh kedua lavendernya.

Klik..

Brummm ...

"Otousann.. bangun."

Hiashi mengucek kedua matanya, dia melihat Hanabi berjongkok di depannya.

"Kenapa tidur di sofa?"

Hiashi melihat jam, sudah pagi pikirnya.

"Dimana Hinata? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Hinata Nee?" tanya Hanabi dengan wajah inconet, Hanabi menggeleng,

"Dimana Hinata Hanabi? Dia tak pulang malam ini, ponselnya juga tidak aktif, Tousaan takut terjadi

apa-apa padanya."

"Uhh.. bukannya Nee-chan pergi bersama Sasuke-Niii?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hm.. kemarin sore Nii-chan bilang akan berkencan dengan Sasuke-Nii."

...

Shion terkekeh melihat mobil Hiashi pergi meninggalkan manshion, Hiashi dan Hanabi mencari

Hinata, "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?"

Shion melirik kebelakang, mendapati Neji tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ohayou Neji-nii, kenapa pasang wajah kusut begitu?" ujarnya manja seraya menggandeng tangan

Neji

"Tch, lepas Shion, aku tau kau melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata."

Shion terkekeh, "Jika ia, lalu kau bisa apa eh?"

"Kau,-"

"Sudahlah Neji-nii, hmm,, rasanya aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu hari ini."

"Cukup Shion ! apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata HAH !"

Bentakan Neji membuat Shion melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Neji kesal.

"Kau membentaku."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku tak menamparmu."

"Kau ingin aku membeberkan rahasiamu eh?"

"Katakan saja, jika kau ingin mengatakannya pada Hiashi-sama, aku lebih baik hidup di jalanan dari

pada di dalam istana bersama iblis sepertimu."

"Kau,-"

"Akhiri permainanmu, sebelum aku bertindak sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal."

"tch.. kau mau kemana Neji-nii."

"Mencari Hinata."

..

Blam ..

"Argh..." Shion menjambak rambutnya kesal,

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinata.. kenapa mereka semua peduli pada manusia itu tch... apa hebatnya dia,

Hinata brengsek.. aku bersumpah demi Kaasan di langit sana, kau tak akan bisa tenang selama aku

masih hidup."

...

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mentari menusuk wajahnya, lavendernya perlahan

terbuka, dan matanya membulat ketika sadar bahwa dia tak berada dikamarnya,

"Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku Kami-sama."

Hinata memunguti pakaiannya yang berantakan dilantai, segera ia memakai pakaiannya kembali

dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar hotel yang tak di kenalnya, ponselnya mati, Hinata semakin tak

merasa tenang, ia terus berjalan, beberapa orang ia tubruk karena panik, dia tak mengerti, apa yang

terjadi padanya.

"Mungkinkah?"

Tak ingin keraguan itu terus menghantuinya, Hinata pergi mengunjungi dokter untuk kosultasi

masalah yang melandanya malam tadi, dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Gomene dokter, tadi malam aku sepertinya di culik seseorang, dan ketika aku terbangun, aku telah

dalam kedaan telanjang, apa aku telah diperkosa? Dokter, aku sangat takut."

"Tenang, Hinata-chan, sekarang kau ingat-ingat apa yang kau rasakan saat kau bangun, apa kau

merasakan sakit di bagian organ intimmu?"

Hinata menggeleng,

"Syukurlah, itu artinya tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, soalnya menurut ilmu dokter, jika seseorang

telah di renggut keperawanannya secara paksa, akan terasa sakit saat ia berjalan, apa kau

merasakan itu?"

"Tidak Dokter, aku merasa biasa saja."

"Berarti tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, tapi kau harus hati-hati, karena mungkin ada seseorang yang

menjebakmu."

"Dokter benar, tak mungkin orang itu melakukann ini semua tanpa alasan, sepertinya aku akan

mendapat masalah besar."

Dokter itu merangkul Hinata, "Ganbatte Hinata."

..

"Aku mengantarnya malam tadi, sekitar pukul 12 lebih 15 menit kita sampai di depan Manshion

Hyuuga."

"Tapi Hinata tidak ada Sasuke-Nii."

Hiashi mengusap wajahnya gusar, "Kemana Hinata."

"Aku akan membantu mencarinya."

"Tidak perlu, ayo Hanabi."

"Tunggu." Sasuke mengejar Hiashi dan Hanabi,

"Gomene, aku-"

"Jika kau tak membawanya pergi sampai selarut malam, dia tak mungkin hilang sekarang, aku harap

kau tak lagi mendekati Hinata."

"..."

..

Sasuke menghela nafas saat mobil Hiashi pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya, kembali ia

mengeluarkan ponselnya, namun masih belum aktif juga, "Hinata,.." lirihnya, tak banyak berpikir

segera ia berlari menuju garasi untuk mencari Hinata, sama dengan yang di lakukan Hiashi dan

Hanabi.

..

"Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, apakah aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Atau aku harus berbohong." Batinnya sambil terus berjalan dengan menendang kaleng kosong,

"Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya, ia mengenali

suara itu,

"Sasuke."

Hinata diam saat Sasuke memeluknya erat, dia dapat melihat garis wajah Sasuke menunjukan

kekecewaan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tak pulang tadi malam? Kau tau kau membuatku cemas?"

"Sasuke, gomene."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata terdiam, "Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya." Batinnya lagi

"Hinata.."

"ah.. tadi malam aku lupa aku ada janji untuk menemani Tenten berlibur di Konoha, dan aku

langsung pergi ke hotel tempatnya menginap dan tidur disana."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau meragukanku, Sasuke?"

"Aku antar kau pulang sekarang, Tousaan menghawatirkanmu."

..

#Manshion Hyuuga.

Setelah kejadian tadi malam Sasuke berjanji untuk tak membiarkan Hinata masuk sendiri, kali ini dia

akan selalu mengantar Hinata sampai Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kediaman Hyuuga terlihat

sepi, mungkin Hiashi belum pulang bersama Hanabi, dan Neji juga mencari Hinata, dan Shion?

Entahlah, .. Sasuke duduk di kasur Hinata, ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana,

"Aku sudah menghubungi Tousaan dan Neji-nii, dan mereka akan segera kembali."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

Hinata tersenyum saat ia melihat Sasuke terlelap, perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke mengamati setiap

inci dari pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

Hinata terkikik, dan itu membuat Sasuke membuak matanya, "kenapa?" Ujarnya datar.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja tidurnya." Balasnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,

"Kau tau aku lelah mencarimu."

"Lalu?" Balas Hinata lagi seraya melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menariknya.

"Tch.. Temani aku tidur "

Kyaaa.. Sasuke ... ! Sasuke menarik Hinata hingga Hinata menimpanya, suara teriakan Hinata

membuat Shion keluar dari kamarnya, "Hinata?" Tanya Shion pada dirinya sendiri, segera ia melihat

apa benar Hinata telah kembali.

"Hinata."

Serempak Hinata dan Sasuke melihat ke arah Shion, Shion membulatkan matanya saat melihat

Hinata berada diatas tubuh Sasuke, "kau, tolong tutup pintunya." Sasuke berdecih. Hinata bangun, ia

mendekati Shion.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Tanyanya serius.

"Apa?"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Shion mengangguk, "Baiklah, maaf menganggu waktu kalian."

Sasuke menatap Shion datar, dia merasa ada yang aneh antara Shion dan juga kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, pulanglah, aku butuh istirahat."

"Hn." Gumamnya, Hinata menutup pintu kamar setelah Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dan pergi

meninggalkan kamar..

..

#KIHS..

Kelas Hinata kini tengah sibuk dengan masing-masing tugas mereka, yah hari ini ada persentasi dari

masing-masing murid dalam pelajaran leadership, Sasuke tersenyum saat ia melihat Hinata tengah

sibuk membenarkan beberapa halaman power point yang akan dibahasnya,

"Ini mungkin bagusnya dibahas di awal." Ujar Sasuke sambil memegang mouse yang di pegang

Hinata, memindahkan datanya, Hinata tersenyum, "Sasuke, aku malu." Bisiknya, Sasuke terkekeh. Ia

semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa perlu aku menciumu hm?"

Godanya lagi, membuat Hinata blushing, Sasuke terkekeh, ia melepaskan tangannya pada tangan

Hinata yang memegang mouse, Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau tampil pertama?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutunya, "Ganbatte Hime."

Bell berbunyi, dan kelas menjadi hening ketika Kurenai sensei memasuki kelas,

"Baiklah, langsung saja untuk mempersingkat waktu, Hinata Hyuuga, silahkan."

Hinata melirik Sasuke sebelum ia berdiri, tapi sayang Sasuke mengacuhkannya dengan sibuk

memainkan ponsel, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, segera ia menyambar Flashdisk yang

tergeletak diatas meja yang ǰǰαϑΐ bahan presentasinya hari ini

..

"Sudah siap Hinata?"

"Hai - Sensei."

Layar infokus didepan itu mulai menyala, namun, bukan bahan materi yang muncul di infokus itu,

melainkan gambar dirinya tengah dibawa seorang pria ke dalam sebuah club dan hotel, bahkan

foto dirinya tengah tidur dengan pria yang tak dikenalinya, tapi ia mengenali tempat itu, tempat itu

adalah hotel yang kemarin ia tertidur sendiri dan terbangun disana.

"Apa-apaan ini Hinata !"

Kelas mendadak ramai mereka sibuk melihat infokus, Hinata mencoba untuk menutupi gambar

itu dengan tubuhnya, Kurenai menghentikan slideshownya dan mematikan infocusnya, Hinata

menunduk, dia menangis.

"Cukup ! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian semua ribut HAH !"

Hening melanda ketika Kurenai membentak kelas,

"Hinata, ikut saya." Kurenai menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

..

Shion terkekeh, rencananya berhasil dengan sempurna, "Congrast Hinata, tidak seharusnya kau

menantangku, tch." Shion tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya, ia melirik Sasuke, namun

Sasuke tak ada dibangkunya, tapi entahlah, baginya kini dia sukses membuat Hinata malu dan

Hiashi sebentar lagi akan dipanggil Tsunade dan melihat foto-foto itu juga, "Aku tak sabar, ingin

Tousan segera melihatnya, apa kau masih menjadi Hyuuga? Atau di tendang dari istanaku? Tch ..

Hinata, kasihan sekali." Shion kembali terkekeh, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi kembali

seseorang yang membantu rencana jahatnya.

"Kerjamu bagus, hari ini aku transfer sisanya."

..

Hinata menunduk Saat kurenai membawanya ke hadapan Tsunade, kepala sekolah seksi itu

membenarkan letak kaca matanya sebelum berdehem untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan maksud foto-foto ini Hinata?"

"..."

"Apa benar, kau yang ada di dalam foto ini?"

"..."

"Hinata? Katakan sesuatu." Kurenai mencoba membantu Tsunade agar Hinata mau bersuara,

"Baiklah, jika kau masih bersi keras untuk tetap diam, tidak ada pilihan lain."

"..."

"..."

"Panggil orang tua mu untuk menghadapku besok."

"Eh?"

"Dan jangan harap kau bisa sekolah jika orang tua mu belum menghadapku."

"Sensei-"

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

.

Hinata meremas rok nya kuat, dengan lemas ia keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu, lavendernya

terus menunduk, ia sama sekali kehilangan tenaga, dan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, ia

mendongak, onyx itu menatapnya tajam, menatap lavender yang sayu.

"Kau tak ingin menjelaska apa-apa padaku?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya,

"Jika kau percaya padaku, kau tak mungkin meragukanku Sasuke."

"Aku hanya ingin penjelasan darimu."

"Aku lelah, tolong jangan sekarang."

"Apa kau yang ada di foto itu?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Hinata."

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya, menulusuri koridor

"Bagaimana aku akan percaya padamu jika kau membohongiku."

"Eh?" Hinata berbalik,

"Kau bilang menemani Tenten di Hotel? Ternyata kau menemani seorang pria, tch "

Hinata terkekeh, "aku pikir kau beda dengan mereka karena kau jenius, tapi ternyata sama, kau tak

bisa membedakan, kau menjudge apa yang kau lihat saja, tanpa kau telusuri kebenarannya."

..

...

Sore ini semua keluarga Hyuuga berkumpul di ruang tengah, Hiashi yang telah mengetahui hal ini karena dirinya telah mendapati surat panggilan dari kepala sekolah akhirnya harus mengetahui bahawa anaknya ternyata mempunyai pribadi yang buruk di luar sekolah, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, dan juga Shion ada disana, ruangan itu hening, tak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Sebelumnya, Tousaan minta maaf padamu Shion, karena telah mengabaikan perkataanmu tempo hari."

Shion tersenyum licik, Hinata menduga ini semua memang ulah saudara tirinya, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin diam adalah hal terbaik saat ini.

"Dan Tousaan kecewa padamu, Hinata."

Nada suara Hiashi sedikit membentak, tak berani menatap mata pucat Hiashi, Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya.

"Gomene, Hiashi-sama, berita ini belum tentu benar, kita tak bisa percaya begitu saja, mungkin Hinata di jebak seseorang." Ujar Neji seraya melirik Shion,

"Semua buktinya sudah jelas, dan kau bilang ini tidak benar? Kau lihat? Wajah yang ada di foto itu? Memalukan.. !"

"Gomene Otousan,-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara,"

Hinata kembali menunduk, tangannya mengepal, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saatr ini, dan bisa diakui bahwa Shion menang.

"Berhenti membela Hinata Neji, kenapa kau selalu membelanya, jika dia salah tegur bukan terus membela dan memanjakannya dan kau lihat hasilnya? Dia menjadi liar dan pembangkang, aku kecewa padamu Hinata."

"Otousaan, Neji-nii seperti itu karena dia menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap Hinata, untuk itu dia selalu membelanya."

"Apa?!"

Hinata dan Hanabi melirik Neji, dan Neji hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, dia benar-benar tak menyangka Shion akan membongkar semuanya.

"Jika Otousaan tak percaya, aku punya buktinya."

Shion menyerahkan sebuah note book milik Neji pada Hiashi, seringai mucul di wajahnya saat ia membuka beberapa folder yang akan membuat Neji untuk di tendang dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa ini?"

Shion terkekeh, "Tousaan percaya sekarang?"

"Berhenti bermain-main Shion, apa maksudmu? Ini konyol."

"Eh?" Shion menautkan alisnya heran,

"Sama halnya seperti yang akan Shion lakukan untuk menjatuhkan saya di depan anda Hiashi sama, anda sebaiknya berhati-hati pada anak hasil selingkuhan anda, dia mencoba menjebak Hinata dengan menculik Hinata dan membawanya ke sebuah club malam dan kamar hotel, aku memang belum mempunyai buktinya, tapi aku kenal Hinata, aku sangat tau dia karena tinggal denganya selama ini, dan aku kecewa padamu, sebagai ayah, kenapa anda meragukan anak anda dengan foto-foto bodoh seperti itu, anda harusnya malu."

"Neji-nii." Lirih Hinata seraya melirik Neji,

Hiashi terdiam, matanya terpejam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin anda butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, anda seorang yang pintar, dan aku percaya anda tak mungkin mudah tertipu hal bodoh semacam itu, ayo Hinata, Hanabi, biarkan Tousaan menenangkan pikirannya."

Hinata dan Hanabi mengangguk, keduanya pergi bersama Neji meninggalkan ruang tengah, menyisakan Shion dan juga Hiashi.

..

"Gomene Otousan-"

"Diam ! pergi, pergi dari hadapanku.. !" bentak Hiashi, Shion mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah, Hiashi menunduk, ia melirik foto mendiang istrinya, ibu dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Gomene, aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita." Batinnya.

..

"Arigato Neji-nii." Hinata memeluk Neji erat, merasa dirinya masih berarti di rumah ini,

"Neji-nii hebat, bisa membuat Tousaan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Hana bangga." Tutur Hanabi seraya memeluk Neji, Neji tersenym dan membalas peluakan Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Jika bukan Nii-chan yang membela kalian, lalu siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin Nii-chan berdiam diri melihat kalian terluka."

"Aishiteru Neji-nii," ujar keduanya seraya mencium pipi Neji, menciptakan canda tawa diantara ketiganya,

"Sudah malam, kembalilah ke kamar kalian, besok kalian harus sekolah kan?"

..

Shion mengintip di balik pintu, merasa jengkel melihat pemandangan yang membuat perutnya mual.

Prok. Prok.. prok..

"Selamat karena kau berhasil mengagalkan rencanaku, menghapus semua file nya dan mengganti dengan dokumen perusahaan, harusnya aku lebih jeli, aku lupa aku berhadapan dengan orang jenius sepertimu."

Neji terkekeh, "Ohyasumi." Balasnya datar seraya menutup pintu kamarnya , Shion mengepal kesal, Neji mengacuhkannya.

..

**#KIHS**

Suasana sekolah pagi ini tampak ramai, lapangan basket kini telah dikerumuni banyak orang, seolah terjadi pertunjukan disana. Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya dan melihat orang-orang berlari menuju lapangan, "ada apa." Batinnya,

"Hinata, turunlah, semua menunggumu."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Ada apa Itachi-kun."

"Akan ada pertunjukan seru, dan kau pemeran utamanya."

"Bukankah drama berlangsung minggu depan?"

"Bukan drama, tapi ini jauh lebih seru, kita telah menemukan orang yang telah menjebakmu."

"Apa?!"

"Ayo."

...

Lapangan itu telah penuh di penuhi orang, pria berbadan tinggi besar dan berkulit hitam itu tampak terpuruk dilapangan, dengan Pain dan Sasori yang sedari tadi sibuk memukulinya, namun pria itu masih tak mau mengaku atas perbuatannya terhadap Hinata dan masih membungkam mulutnya.

"Brengsek ! katakan, siapa yang menyuruhmu HAH !" bentak Pain,

"Bukan aku, bukan aku senpai."

"Tch, keras kepala sekali." Ujar Sasori seraya kembali menendang kaki pria yang tengah bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Katakan atau kekasihmu akan mati." Ujar Sasori kembali.

"Tolong aku, Darui."

"Samui?"

"Masih tak mau mengaku juga eh?"

"jangan, tolong, jangan sakiti Samui."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan brengsek !"

"Baik aku akan mengatakannya, Shion. Shion yang menyuruhku, dia membayarku dengan bayaran yang tinggi, aku butuh uang untuk itu aku melakukannya, gomene senpai, bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang."

Suara riuh pikuk mulai terdengar ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa Shion yang melakukannya, Pain dan Sasori saling berpandangan mereka tak percaya bahwa Shion yang melakukannya.

"Saudara tirimu eh?" tanya Itachi seraya melirik Hinata bingung

"Aku tau, ini pasti ulahnya, tapi aku tak mempunyai bukti."

"Tapi dia saudaramu."

"Tidak semua saudara itu baik, tapi aku senang akhirnya semua orang mengetahui kebusukannya, Arigatou Akatsuki."

Itachi terkekeh, "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada Sasuke."

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Hn, dia yang membawa orang itu kesini dan menyerahkannya pada Akatsuki."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Entahlah,- Eh heii.. Hinata..."

Hinata berlari menelusuri kerumunan orang, dia yakin Sasuke berada di atap, tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke, nafasnya memburu, menaiki anak tangga yang lumayan terbilang panjang. Sampai dirinya tiba dan sosok yang di cari nya memang ada.

"Hosh. Hosh,, Sasuh-" ucapnya seraya terengah-engah.

Sasuke berbalik, seperti biasa ia menatap Hinata datar, tanpa ekspresi

Hinata tersenyum, ia berlari dan memeluk Sasuke cepat, "Arigatou Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Hinata dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Gomene, aku sempat meragukanmu." Lirihnya dalam hati.

.

..

...

**TBC**

**Gomeneee Minaaaa lama update hihiii ,, saya UAS kemarin, Arigatou untuk semua review nya,, yosh silahkan tinggalkan kesan-kesan anda di kotak review.. jaa mataa ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

"Carii.. dimana Shion, temukan dia dan bawa ke sini."

"Hai wakarimas Senpai." Kedua orang yang semula memegangi Samui itu pergi atas titah sang leader Pain, mereka mencari keberadaan Shion.

"Pain, apa tak sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, Shion adalah saudara Hinata dan,-"

"Apa karena kau mencintainya kau mencoba untuk melindunginya?"

"..." Sasori terdiam, tak bisa membalas perkataan Pain,

"Penjahat tetaplah penjahat."

"Tapi tak seharusnya kita seperti ini, apa Hinata akan setuju dengan keputusan sephiakmu terhadap Shion?"

"Berhenti membela Sasori ! kau membuatku muak." Bentakan Pain terhadap Sasori membuatnya bungkam, suasana lapangan semakin ricuh, mungkin satu-satunya doa Sasori saat ini hanyalah mendoakan agar Shion tak dapat di temukan di pelosok KIHS.

..

Onyx dan Lavender itu memperhatikan suasana lapangan di bawah sana, mungkin Hinata tak menyadari ketika Sasuke tiap kali meliriknya, memperhatikan ketenangan wajah manis kekasihnya itu yang dengan terpaan angin menerbangkan rambut mereka sesekali, tak kuat hanya menatap saja, Sasuke merangkul Hinata, membawa ke dalam pelukannya, Hinata yang merasa ada tangan kekar menyentuh bahunya hanya bisa tersenyum menatap sang kekasih, ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, kembali angin menerpa rambut keduanya, seolah menjadi penghias keindahan dua insan yang saling mencintai.

..

"Hinata, Sasuke."

Obsidan itu tampak sayu melihat kemesraan sang pujaan hati yang telah didambanya bersama adik semata wayang keluarga Uchiha itu,Itachi mengepal tangannya kuat, apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Sasuke tau dia mencintai Hinata, menginginkannya sedari dulu, tapi kenapa justru sekarang adik kandungnya sendiri yang mengkhianatinya, jika yang dia lihat saat ini adalah Gaara, atau Pain atau Sasori atau siapapun asal jangan Sasuke, ini terlalu sakit, Itachi berbalik, tak sanggup menghampiri keduanya untuk meminta kejelasan, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Hinata, dia bukan kekasihnya, tersenyum miris, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sepertinya usahanya mengejar Hinata ketika di lapangan sampai atap sekolah ini tidak sia-sia, karena ia kini tau sebuah jawaban.

..

"Hinata Brengsek !" Shion mengepal tangannya kuat, ia berhasil melarikan diri dari KIHS, sekarang ia berada di dalam mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sekolah, "Argh !" kembali ia menjambak rambutnya prustasi, bahkan untuk kembali ke sekolahpun ia tak punya muka, kembali ke rumah? Ayolahh.. Hiashi juga mungkin akan mengusirnya, lantas? Kemana ia sekarang? Kebusukannya tengah terbongkar sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, perlahan tangannya membuka pintu mobil, membiarkan tubuhnya menghirup udara segar sekedar menyegarkan pikiran sejenak, "siapa yang akan menolongku , Kaasan, Hiks.." buliran bening mengalir di pipinya, ia menduduki depan mobilnya dengan menundukan kepala, tidak tau apa yang akan di perbuatnya setelah ini.

..

Back to KIHS..

"Gomene, senpai, Shion-chan tidak di temukan dimana-mana." Ucap salah satu adik kelas yang menjadi antek-antek Akatsuki.

"Dia kabur eh? Brengsek !" gerutu Pain kesal.

Sasori menghela nafas, yah walau bagaimanapun pria baby face ini menaruh hati pada saudara tiri Hinata.

Drrtt.. ddrrttt..

Pain mengambil ponsel di saku celana seragamnya, sebuah pesan ia dapatkan dari Hinata, segera ia tekan tombol OK untuk membaca pesan singkat

"_Arigatou Pain-kun, Saso-kun, Ita-kun, bagiku ini sudah sangat cukup, aku mohon bebaskan Darui, dan kita lupakan masalah Shion, biar Tousaan yang menghukumnya."_

Sebuah emotion smile mengakhiri pesan singkat Hinata, Pain kembali memasukan ponselnya pada saku seragam, ia mendekati Darui yang telah terpuruk di lapangan, mencengkram kerahnya kasar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Hinata berhati malaikat, jika tidak matilah kau."

Sasori menautkan alisnya heran, "Apa maksudmu Pain?"

"Hinata menyuruh kita untuk melepaskannya," Buughhhh !

"Daruiii ... ku mohon Hentikan senpai.. hiks.." teriak Samui di sebrang sana, merasa tak tega melihat kekasihnya tersiksa.

Satu pukulah kembali diterima Darui, ia merintih, "Pergi .. dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan Hinata, " ujar Pain kembali seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada leher Darui kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Arigatou se,- senpai." Darui berlari tergopoh meninggalkan lapang dengan banyak luka memar, darah segar bercucuran di dahi dan di area wajahnya, disebrang sana sang kekasih, Samui, memapahnya dan membawanya ke ruang uks.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini HAH ? BUBAR !"

Kembali sang leader Akatsuki berteriak menggemparkan penghuni lapangan, membubarkan pertunjukan yang mungkin sudah selesai.

"Dimana Itachi."

"Sebelumnya dia bilang ingin mengajak Hinata ke lapang, tapi entahlah, dia tak muncul sampai sekarang." Pain terdiam, tak membalas, keduannya kini memasuki area parkir, menunggu Itachi disana.

...

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak akan mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Hinata bingung, namun kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Selamat, karena kejahatan Shion terbongkar dan kau kembali menjadi Lady KIHS."

Hinata terkikik, "bukan itu Sasuke, hari ini usiaku bertambah satu tahun, ohh kau bahkan tak membelikanku sebuah hadiah."

"Eh?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Hinata kekasihnya ulang tahun dan dia bahkan tak tau hari spesial ini,

"Gomene Hime aku,-"

"Ssstt.. tidak apa Sasuke, aku ingin kau nanti malam ke rumahku, aku memang seorang putri Hyuuga, tapi dalam keluargaku tradisi ulang tahun yang di rayakan secara mewah itu tidak ada, hanya ada kue ulang tahun dengan hiasan lilin dan doa dari orang-oranng tersayang, tahun lalu aku merayakan bersama Tousaan, Neji-nii,dan Hanabi, tapi taun ini akan berbeda, karena aku merayakannya bersamamu."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut, penuh sayang,

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Hime, Aiishiteru."

..

Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata begitu mereka pulang sekolah, dia berjanji akan selalu mengantarnya sampai di depan kamar, takut jika kejadian kemarin terulang, seperti biasa Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Hinata setelah memberikan kecupan singkat, dan pergi meninggalkan manshion Hyuuga.

Dari kejauhan sana Shion menunggu Sasuke keluar, satu-satunya yang bisa membantunya saat ini adalah Sasuke, dan jika ia dipenjara, dia tak mau sendirian, dia ingin Sasuke ikut bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke dulu pernah ikut memproklomatorkan kejahatannya terhadap Hinata,

"Sasuke." Teriak Shion, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan memasuki mobil, ia berbalik, onyx nya memandang Shion datar.

"Masih berani kau berdiri di depan manshion Hyuuga, tch." Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"Sasuke, kita harus menyelesaikan semuanya."

"..."

"Kau tak benar-benar mencintainya kan? Dari awal kau hanya ingin menghancurkannya kan? Kita sama Sasuke, dan kau harus menyelesaikannya segera. Tidak ada waktu."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Dia seorang wanita yang cantik, populer, berasal dari keluarga yang mengagumkan, sangat disayangkan jika semua ini hanya pura-pura."

"Sasuke-"

"Aku mencintainya, bukan karena dia cantik atau karena dia seorang Hyuuga."

"Brengsek ! Lalu? Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"Pergilah ke tempat yang paling jauh, karena mungkin polisi akan menangkapmu sebentar lagi." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Shion mengepal tangannya kesal.

Plak !

"Tch.."

"Kau akan menyesal !"

Shion berlari menuju mobilnya, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Uchiha yang kini berdiri di depannya, Sasuke berbalik dan kembali berjalan saat Shion berada di dalam mobil, Shion dengan kesal menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, "Matilah kau, Sasuke !"

..

"Hinataaa ! "

Sasuke selamat, Hinata mendorongnya ketika mobil Shion melaju kencang, entah bagaimana caranya Hinata bisa keluar padahal sebelumnya ia mengatakan ingin istirahat dan tidur siang, Sasuke membawa Hinata kepangkuannya, tangannya bergetar, kakinya bahkan lemas, tak mampu membawa Hinata untuk memasuki mobilnya, darah dari pelipis dan hidung Hinata tak hentinya mengalir, dan Sasuke tau kenapa Hinata bisa menyelamatkannya, Hinata menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan yang telah selesai di rajutnya, ia berjanji akan memberikannya pada Sasuke ketika sampai di rumah tapi ia lupa, dan dia mengejar Sasuke, berharap Sasuke masih ada di depan rumahnya, namun hal buruk terjadi, dia melihat Shion melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, dan Hinata mendorong Sasuke, sehingga menjadikan dirinya yang tertabrak, Shion memutar balik mobilnya dan bergegas pergi setelah sukses menabrak Hinata, ia yakin, akan menjadi buronan dan mungkin harus meninggalkan Jepang untuk keselamatan hidupnya.

..

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk, mohon untuk menunggu diluar."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya cemas, kemeja sekolahnya bahkan penuh darah dari pelipis Hinata, ia menunduk lemas, dari kejauhan sana terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya dan seorang lelaki yang lebih dewasa darinya datang, menghampirinya dengan raut wajah gusar.

"Sasuke ! Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata hah !" Hiashi mencengkram bahu Sasuke kuat,

"Shion ingin membunuhku dan Hinata melindungiku."

"Shion?" Hiashi mencoba menginginkan penjelasan lebih.

"Dia bermaksud menabraku, tapi Hinata datang tiba-tiba, dia mendorongku dan-"

"Cukup !" Hiashi mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruangan itu, ia menekuk wajahnya.

"Gomene, tidak bisa melindungi Hinata." Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya." Hiashi tersenyum miris, "Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, aku bukan ayah yang baik."

"Hiashi-sama." Neji merangkul pundak Hiashi, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Yang pantas disalahkan atas semuanya adalah aku, jika saja aku tak membuat Shion kesal, dia tak akan menabraku, dan Hinata tidak akan seperti ini."

"Cukup ! Apa yang kalian pikirkan hah? Berhenti menyalahkan diri masing-masing, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mendoakan Hinata untuk kesembuhannya." Ujar Neji penuh penekanan, membuat Sasuke dan Hiashi terdiam. Hening melanda ketiganya sampai suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang bermasker dan berblezer putih, dokter itu melepas maskernya, Hiashi , Sasuke, dan Neji tampak cemas, semoga yang mereka dengar dari mulut dokter ini bukan hal buruk.

"Kepala Hinata terbentur aspal, dan itu cukup keras, tapi kita bisa menanganinya, karena itu bukan suatu yang cukup serius, tapi-"

Hening kembali melanda,

"Tapi?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Ginjal Hinata rusak, sudah sangat parah, dan itu bukan dari kecelakaan itu, dia menderita gagal ginjal."

"Apa? Anaku sehat, dia tak pernah sakit ! Kau ini bicara hal bodoh apa hah !" Bentak Hiashi kasar.

"Hiashi-sama, tenangkan diri anda." Neji memegang pundak Hiashi, menenangkannya kembali.

"Kita harus segera mengganti ginjalnya, untuk itu dibutuhkan donor ginjal segera, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menyelamatkan Hinata."

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Hiashi, Neji, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Saya tau kalian akan bersedia mendonorkan ginjal, tetapi, setiap manusia memiliki ginjal yang berbeda, dan tidak semuanya selalu sama, apakah Hinata mempunyai saudara perempuan yang sebaya dengannya?"

"Shion?" Ucap Hiashi lirih.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Shion tidak mungkin mau memberikan ginjalnya untuk Hinata." Neji menggerutu kesal,

"Tidak banyak waktu yang kita miliki, Hinata harus segera mungkin mendapat pendonor, terimakasih."

Dokter itu berlalu, Neji dan Hiashi memasuki kamar rawat untuk melihat kondisi Hinata, Sasuke menutup matanya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, bagaimana ia dapat membujuk Shion untuk mau memberikan ginjalnya, rasanya sangat mustahil, tangannya bergerak menelusuri kontak di ponselnya, ia menghubungi seseorang.

...

Ia berjanji, tak akan kembali sebelum berhasil membawa pulang donor ginjal untuk Hinata, apapun yang terjadi , ia akan melakukan apapun agar Shion mau memberikan ginjalnya, walau nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Bruk !

"Ku mohon, Hinata sangat membutuhkannya."

Shion menautkan alisnya heran, pertama ia terkejut ketika Sasuke datang dan mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya, kedua, dia yang menyangka Sasuke akan bertindak kasar atau bahkan menyeretnya ke penjara, namun berbalik sekali dengan dugaannya, Sasuke kini bahkan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, apa yang diinginkan Sasuke pikirnya lagi.

"Kau, kenapa-"

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah, apapun, akan ku berikan padamu, Hinata, dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, dia membutuhkan ginjalmu, hanya kau yang dapat menyelamatkannya untuk itu,-"

"Untuk itu kau datang dan berlutut? Apa kau pikir aku akan memberikan ginjalku begitu saja pada orang yang amatku inginkan kematiannya eh? Hahaaha .." Shion tertawa mentah, Sasuke tau, ini tidak mudah.

"Yang terbaring lemah disana, adalah saudaramu, satu ayah, tidakah kau merasa bersalah telah menjahatinya selama ini? Kau menghancurkan hidupnya, wajahnya, membuatnya jatuh dari pesawat dan terakhir kau menabraknya, berapa kali kau mencoba membunuhnya eh? Aku tau kau masih mempunyai sedikit kebaikan, aku mohon Shion, aku ingin dia hidup, hanya itu."

"Kau benar, aku telah berulang kali mencoba membunuhnya, lalu? Jika aku memberikan ginjalku, usahaku untuk membuatnya mati sia-sia kan? Inilah yang ku inginkan, inilah impianku, Hinata mati, dan aku akan sangat puas, walau harus hidup di penjara." Shion terkekeh, Sasuke mengepal tangannya erat, kesabarannya benar-benar habis, ia merogoh saku, untuk mengambil sebuah pistol, dan menodongkannya dengan cepat pada dahi wanita yang kini berada dihadapannya,

"Kau ingin membunuhku eh? Jika aku mati Hinata juga akan mati."

"Kau tak ingin memberikan ginjalmu kan? Iblis sepertimu harus diperlakukan layaknya seorang iblis juga."

"Lalu? Kau mau apa? Membunuhku eh? Bunuh saja! Dengan begitu kau juga akan kehilangan kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai itu." Shion kembali terkekeh, merasa Sasuke tak mungkin bisa membunuhnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil ginjalmu, dengan begitu Hinata bisa selamat bukan?"

"Apa? !"

"Kau lupa? Kau berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha."

Shion semakin membulatkan matanya saat seorang dokter bedah dengan asistennya datang dari belakang, "Dimana kita akan melakukan oprasi bedah ginjalnya." Ujar dokter itu,

"Sasuke, kau gila !" Keringat dingin keluar membasahi pelipis Shion, Sasuke tau dia ketakutan.

"Jadii?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Tidak akan ! Aku lebih baik mati dengan menghancurkan tubuhku sendiri daripada harus memberikan ginjalku untuk wanita brengsek itu."

Shion menepis pistol yang menempel didahinya kasar, ia berlari menuju kamar, mengambil beberapa obat dari dalam laci kamarnya, Sasuke tak tau itu obat apa, tapi ia tau itu berbahaya, Shion meneguk semua kapsul itu, Sasuke berlari, ia mengambil gelas dan melemparnya kasar

Prank !

"Eh?" Tak ingin gagal, Shion memakan obatnya tanpa air, ia mengunyah dan menelannya cepat, "Hentikan Shion ! Kau gila hah !" Bentak Sasuke prustasi ..

"Hahahahaa .. " Racun ini akan mematikan semua organ tubuhku, jika aku mati, kau takan bisa mengambil ginjalku karena itu sudah takan berfungsi, dan Hinata, akan mati bersamaku." Kembali Shion tertawa seperti orang gila, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, namun Shion berontak, ia tak mau dibawa Sasuke, Sasuke terus menyeretnya, sampai tiba-tiba Shion pingsan karena dokter bedah yang dibawa Sasuke menyuntikan obat bius padanya,

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum racun itu menyebar."

..

.

Kamar rawat Shion dan Hinata bersebelahan, mereka sama-sama tak sadarkan diri, seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Shion, Sasuke menghampiri.

"Syukurlah, racunnya telah berhasil dikeluarkan, hanya tinggal menunggunya kembali sehat, maka operasinya bisa dilaksanakan."

"Hn, arigatou."

Dokter itu berlalu dengan tersenyum, Sasuke memasuki kamar Shion, Shion tersenyum pada Sasuke, ada raut wajah yang berbeda darinya, Sasuke mendekati Shion,

"Bagaimana, apa sudah merasa baik?" Tanya Sasuke,

Shion mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran, ada apa dengan Shion pikirnya, kenapa dia tidak mengamuk dan lagi dia bahkan menanyakan kabar Hinata.

"Dia masih tak sadarkan diri."

Hening, tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya,

"Sasuke, aku bersedia menjadi pendonor untuk Hinata."

"Eh?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Tapi, aku ingin kau mengantarku menemui makam Okasaan,"

Sasuke mengangguk, dia membopong Shion menaiki kursi roda,

..

.

..

"Ini adalah makam ibuku."

Sasuke terdiam,

"Satu-satunya orang yang paling ku sayang adalah Kaasan."

Kembali Sasuke terdiam,

"Tadi malam Kaasan datang menemuiku di alam mimpi, dan dia marah, dia malu mempunyai anak sepertiku."

Sasuke melirik Shion, tangannya menyentuh pipi Shion yang basah, mengusap air matanya.

"Dan Kaasan, memintaku untuk mendonorkan ginjalku untuk Hinata, tapi aku adalah orang yang paling jahat Sasuke, apakah Hinata mau menerina ginjal dari orang jahat sepertiku?"

"Kau orang baik, dan dibalik semua perbuatanmu, aku tau kau masih memiliki hati, arigatou Shion."

Shion tersenyum menatap Sasuke, "Besok kita lakukan operasinya, bukankah semakin cepat akan semakin baik?"

"Kondisimu masih belum pulih."

"Aku sudah sangat baik Sasuke, aku siap."

"Arigatou Shion, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semuanya."

Shion tertawa kecil, "cukup membuat Hinata bahagia saja, hanya itu."

"Hn, aku berjanji."

Sasuke memutar kursi roda Shion, membawanya kembali ke dalam mobil untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

..

Pagi hari menjelang, hari ini adalah hari dimana operasi Hinata akan di lakukan, Shion melirik Hinata yang ada disampingnya, ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah dengah infusan selang dan oksigen untuk membantunya bernafas, "Kau harus kuat Hinata, kau akan sembuh." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, Shion menutup matanya, dan buliran bening menetes begitu matanya tertutup, "Kita berjuang bersama Hinata, Ganbatte." Batinnya dalam hati, lampu diatas keduanya menyala, dan itu merupakan tanda operasi akan segera berjalan, suntikan terasa dibagian paha Shion membuatnya sedikit meringis dan hilang kesadaran, ia pingsan, dokter memberinya obat bius agar selama proses pembedahan tidak terasa sakit.

..

Dua belas jam berlalu, proses operasi berjalan dengan sempurna, mereka berdua telah berada kembali di kamar rawat masing-masing, Hinata masih belum sadar, dokter mengatakan ia akan sadar setelah 2 hari, itu karena kondisi Hinata sangat lemah, tapi Shion telah sadar, ia bahkan terlihat sehat, tak terlihat seperti orang yang telah menjalani operasi.

..

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menghampiri Shion, menginginkan penjelasan karena Shion kini mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada polisi, sudah sepantasnya aku menerima hukuman."

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk Hinata itu sudah lebih dari cukup, tetaplah disini, ayahmu sebentar lagi akan menemuimu."

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga, Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menjenguku selama aku berada di penjara, katakan itu pada Neji-nii dan Tousaan."

"Shion, apa-"

"Aku pergi Sasuke, ku mohon, jaga Hinata baik-baik."

Shion berlalu meninggalkan kamar. Sasuke hanya bisa diam ketika Shion pergi, lima belas menit berlalu Hiashi dan Neji datang menjenguk Hinata. Keduanya menatap Sasuke yang tengah mencium tangan Hinata lembut, Sasuke berdiri.

"Shion telah pergi, dia menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi."

"Apa?!" Hiashi dan Neji bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja eh !" Neji menggeram kesal, ia berlari keluar, bermaksud untuk mengejar Shion.

Sasuke diam, Hiashi menatapnya, menginginkan Sasuke menjelaskan lebih.

"Dia ingin agar selama dipenjara tak ada yang menjenguknya."

Hiashi mengangguk paham, "aku akan menjemputnya kembali setelah hukumannya selesai." Ucap Hiashi, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Sasuke, Arigatou."

..

TBC

MinaAa udah chap 12 aja nihh tapi masih belom beres hehe .. Chapter depan last chapternya .. So review selaluu yaaa :* arigatouu minaaa .. See u the last chap :*


	13. Chapter 13

**"The Lady of KIHS"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan dan masuk melalui celah jendela kamar rawat Hinata membuat Sasuke menampakan Onyx kelamnya, ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, menunjukan waktu pukul tujuh pagi, ditatapnya putri tidurnya yang masih belum siuman itu dan mengecup punggung tangan sang kekasih lembut. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara denguman Hinata, kembali ia berada disamping sang kekasih dengan memegang tangannya erat, jari tangan Hinata bergerak, Sasuke semakin tegang, perlahan kelopak mata dengan bulumata yang lentik itu terbuka, menampakan irish lavender yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sasuke-" Lirihnya lemah, Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata lembut, buliran bening keluar dari matanya ketika ia mencium Hinata terpejam, perasaan bahagia dirasanya saat ini.

..

Dua hari setelah Hinata siuman, pihak rumah sakit sudah membolehkan Hinata untuk berehat di rumah, Hinata akhirnya kembali pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga, Hiashi dan Neji hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala bridge style, dari mulai ia turun dari ranjang rumah sakit sampai Sasuke kembali membaringkannya di ranjang kamar Hinata.

"Sasuke, aku sudah bisa berjalan, turunkan aku."

"Jangan keras kepala, kau masih sangat lemah." Balasnya datar, namun tersirat kekhawatiran yang luar biasa, maid itu keluar ketika meletakan koper pakaian Hinata di sudut kamar, dan menutup pintunya rapat, Sasuke membaringkan Hinata dan menyelimuti tubuh lemah sang kekasih itu sampai menutupi dadanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke ketika sang kekasih beranjak akan pergi.

"Aku pulang sebentar, nanti sore aku datang lagi."

Hinata mengangguk, "Salamkan untuk Itachi-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke mengecup kening dan bibir Hinata singkat sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

..

Sasuke sudah satu minggu ini bolos sekolah, waktu nya ia habiskan untuk menunggu sang kekasih di rumah sakit, kini ia berada di dalam pekarangan Manshion Uchiha, Onyxnya menyipit ketika melihat tiga mobil mewah terpangpang disana, mobil yang sudah taka sing baginya, ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan menekan tombol kunci, bunyi alrm dari mobilnya menandakan bahwa telah dikunci, "Masih jam sekolah." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia mendecih sebelum memasuki rumah mewahnya.

..

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi ketika ia melewati Akatsuki cuek, dengan malas Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap datar tiga manusia yang berada dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata." Ujar Itachi kembali, Sasuke menuruni anak tangga perlahan dan menduduki sofa ruangan itu, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian belakang sofa, sambil meneguk soda yang diambilnya di meja.

"Sudah membaik, dia sudah pulang."

Sasuke dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari ketiga orang di depannya ini, menunjukan bahwa mereka merasa lega.

"Kita ke rumah Hime sekarang?" Pain mengajak Itachi dan Sasori pergi,

"Dia masih sangat lemah, kemungkinan sekarang dia sedang istirahat."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, "Jika mau, pergilah bersamaku nanti sore."

..

Ruang jeruji besi itu menyisakan seorang gadis bermata purple yang tengan menekuk lutunya, pandangannya kosong menatap tembok, kembali ia benamkan wajahnya, menginginkan dirinya kembali berada di alam mimpi.

"Shion, bangunlah, seseorang menjengukmu."

Shion berdiri, ia mulai merasa bingung, bukankah ia telah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dirinya tak ingin ditemui? Apakah Sasuke membohonginya? Sejuta pertanyaan membelenggu,

"Cepatlah." Ujar seorang petugas dengan sedikit membentak.

Shion mengangguk, ia berjalan mengikuti sang petugas,

"Neji-nii." Shion tercekat kaget, matanya membulat ketika Neji memeluknya tiba-tiba begitu dirinya muncul.

"Aku telah membayar semuanya, kau bisa ikut pulang denganku sekarang."

"Eh?" Shion tercekat, ia melepaskan tangan Neji yang memeganngnya kuat.

"Kenapa?" Neji menatap Shion kecewa.

"Gomene, Nejii-nii, tapi aku harus menjalani ini."

Neji mengusap wajahnya gusar, "Baiklah, hanya satu tahun."

"Eh?"

"Hanya satu tahun kau berada disini, karena aku tak ingin menunggu lama untuk menikahimu."

"Neji-nii." Shion tersipu, akhirnya, cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Shion mengangguk dan memeluk Neji cepat, "Arigatou Neji-nii."

..

Sore ini Sasuke beserta Akatsuki mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga, seorang maid menyambut ramah ke empat pemuda tampan yang akan menemui putri tuannya. Hinata mengenakan baju tidur berwarna merah muda, rambutnya di kepang dua, ia duduk menatap langit sore melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama beserta teman-temannya datang untuk menjenguk." Suara seorang maid di balik pintu kamarnya.

Hinata tersenyum, ia segera bergegas turun. Senyumnya melebar saat melihat akatsuki beserta kekasihnya menunggu di kolam belakang.

"Konichiwa." Sapanya diiringi senyuman manis. Sontak ke empat pria yang ada di hadapannya berbalik, mereka tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hime?" tanya Pain dengan suara beratnya.

"Hai – Genki desu."

"Kita sangat mencemaskanmu, syukurlah kau kembali sehat." Itachi menambahi, ia berjalan seraya mengacak puncak kepala Hinata, menimbulkan gelak tawa antara keduanya.

"Kapan kau masuk sekolah? Kita sudah sangat merindukan kehadiranmu Lady, oh yaa,, jangan lupakan dramamu." Sasori ikut mendekat, Hinata tersenyum. "Aku juga sudah sangat merindukan sekolah, mungkin besok lusa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Baka Otouto." Teriak Itachi pada adik semata wayangnya yang tengah sibuk bermain air dan memasukan kakinya ke dalam kolam renang.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dia acuh, seolah tak peduli.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku beri tau padamu, Hime."

"Apa itu? Ita-kun?"

"Yang akan memerankan Romeo untuk festival nanti adalah Sasuke."

"Eh? Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Sasuke yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh, ia mendekati ke empatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Menggantikanmu memerankan peran bodoh itu? Tch.."

Itachi terkekeh, "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, berarti pemeran Romeo akan kembali pada orang pertama, Sabaku no Gaara."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Oh, aku bisa membayangkan, betapa romantisnya adegan ciuman Romeo bersama Juliet nanti."

Sasori menimpali seraya terkekeh.

"Apalagi si ketua osis kita itu menaruh hati padamu Hime, sepertinya dia akan sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini." Pain beragrumen.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak akan." Ujarnya datar.

Itachi kembali terkekeh, "Yaya ,, kita tak memaksamu Sasuke."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan si Sabaku itu menyentuh miliku."

Hening.

Prok.. prok,.. prok..

Pain bertepuk tangan, di ikuti Sasori dan Itachi, Hinata blushing.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga, berapa lama kalian menyembunyikan hubungan ini hm?" Sasori menggoda keduanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita rayakan pestanya." Pain memberi usul

"Ide bagus." Balas Itachi,

"Tch, Baka Aniki." Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Itachi hanya bisa tertawa melihat Sasuke kesal, kelimanya akhirnya tertaawa bersama diiringi dengan Sasori yang tengah menyalakan kembang api, membuat suasananya semakin hangat. Gelak tawa tak urung menghiasi kelimanya.

..

KIHS..

Hubunga Hinata dan Sasuke kini tak tersembunyi lagi, seluruh pelosok KIHS telah mengetahui nya, siapa lagi yang menyebarkan berita ini jika bukan Akatsuki dan antek-anteknya, mula nya Itachi yang menceritakan hal ini pada Pain dan Sasori, mereka menerima karena memang Sasuke pantas berada di samping Hinata, dan lagi, untuk kebaikan persahabatan ketiganya, jika diantara mereka tidak ada yang mendapatkan Hinata tentu persahabatan mereka akan aman, bukankah itu akan lebih baik?

..

Hinata berjongkok ketika dirinya akan membenarkan tali sepatu,

Tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya membuatnya harus menengadah ke atas.

"Gaara-kun." Lirihnya.

Gaara menatap Hinata, ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, gomen telat mengucapkannya." Ujar Gaara seraya memberika Hinata sebuah Gift box berukuran sedang, dengan senang hati Hinata menerimanya.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun." Balasnya seraya tersenyum.

Gaara ikut tersenyum, kedua melangkah bersama untuk memasuki kelas.

"Hm, selamat juga karena kau kini resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke."

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, gossip mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke benar-benar cepat sekali menyebar.

"Aku punya julukan untukmu dan Sasuke."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"The lady and The man of KIHS, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna."

Hinata terkekeh, keduanya berhenti di depan kelas Hinata, kelas Gaara masih naik satu lantai lagi.

"Ne- sekali lagi, Arigatou Gaara-kun."

Gaara mengacak puncak kepala Hinata sebelum pergi menuju kelasnya.

..

Dengan penasaran Hinata membuka gift box yang di berikan Gaara, ia tersenyum ketika di dalamnya berisi sebuah T-Shirt couple, Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hinata.

"Ayo kita kencan Sasuke." Ujar Hinata seraya memperlihatkan T-Shirt couple pemberian Gaara, Sasuke berdecih, "setan merah." Umpatnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Ketika pertandinag KIHS dan SSHS berlangsung, Hinata tengah sibuk menyuport tim akatsuki.

"Tch, kau ingin seperti mereka?" tanya Sasuke meledek ketika Gaara memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang memakai jaket couple.

"Bukankah itu lucu?" Gaara terkekeh.

"Itu bahkan terlihat bodoh." Sasuke mendecih. "selain pribadimu yang buruk, seleramu buruk juga."cela nya lagi.

"Jika kekasihmu memintanya? Apa kau akan menolak?" Gaara menyeringai.

"Tch, sampai mati aku tak akan sudi melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke kembali mendecih,

"Jadi? Kau memilih meninggalkannya daripada memakai pakaian pasangan seperti itu hm?"

"Tentu saja, hanya wanita bodoh yang mau melakukan itu."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kringg.. kringgg.. (ponsel Sasuke bordering)

"Aku berharap kau menolak memakainya dan meninggalkan Hinata agar aku bisa mendapatkannya, tapi akan lebih lucu juga jika kau memakainya, Uchiha kau harus hati-hati dengan pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa mulutmu harimau mu, kekekekk.. selamat berkencan."

Pesan singkat dari Gaara sukses membuat Sasuke kesal, ia merampas box itu dan memasukannya ke tong sampah.

"SASUKE !" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Aku tak sudi memakai ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak mau memakainya." Ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya dengan Gaara-kun, dan hubungan kita selesai." Teriak Hinata seraya memungut kembali box yang tergeletak di tampat sampah itu.

Sasuke berbalik, ia berlari seraya memeluk Hinata erat.

"Sasu-"

"Jangan katakana lagi, kita akan berkencan sore ini."

HInata berbinar, ia mencium pipi Sasuke lembut "Arigatou Sasuke-kun, tapi aku ingin memakainya sekarang."

Glek. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Tapi ini di sekolah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu mempunyai pacar sepertiku." Hinata mencibir

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Baiklah."

..

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menuju taman belakang sekolah, T-Shirt itu berwarna merah muda dengan motif hati, sangat girly, Gaara benar-benar menurunkan reputasinya.

"Wah,, the lady and the man KIHS, perfect." Ujar seorang siswi dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm, ternyata Sasuke-kun kewanitaan juga yahh, dia sangat lucu."

Di atap sana, akatsuki beserta Gaara meenertawakan Sasuke, mereka sebagai pemuja Hinata kini merasa lega, karena Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Aishiteru." Ujar Hinata seraya kembali mencium pipi Sasuke.

..

"Oii Sasuke !"

Ujar seorang pria di atap sana yang Sasuke ketahui adalah Pain

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau pasti akan membalasnya dan menciumnya." Teriak pain kembali. Suara tawa dari akatsuki dan Gaara terdengar.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera mencium pipi Hinata, membuat Hinata blushing.

"Tch, Itachi, adikmu itu tak gentle sama sekali." Sasori berkomentar.

"Cium di bibir Baka Otouto."

"Kissing." Ujar Gaara datar.

Para siswa yang mendengarnya bertepuk tangan serayaa bersiul, membuat suasana taman yang awalnya hening menjadi ricuh, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mencium Hinata dalam kondisi di kerubuni siswa satu sekolah, ini gila. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Merasa rishi dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memusingkannya, Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata menicumnya lembut.

Sontak semua mata membulat, melihat adegan mereka berpagutan mesra, Hinata merasa senang, ia tak memperdulikan orang – orang tengah sibuk bersiul, Hinata menikmati ciumannya.

"Oww.. sepertinya drama kita harus di batalkan."

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, keduanya menoleh ke belakang melihat Deidara tengah menyeringai.

Bisa di katakana dua insan itu bak kepiting rebus saat ini, mereka merasa sangat di permainkan, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata membawanya menjauh meningglkan sekolah.

..

"Hei, mau kemana mereka? Padahal lagi seru." Sasori terkekeh.

"Melanjutkannya, mungkin." Gaara beragrumen.

"Ronde ke dua huh?" timpal Pain.

"Hm, di tempat yang lebih layak." Itachi terkekeh.

.

..

…

.

**FIN**

**Arigatouu Minaaaa.. akhirnya beres juga, maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan, huhuu sekali lagi terimakasih untuk review kalian..**


End file.
